The Daily High School Life of Naruto and Sakura
by maxslayer10
Summary: Sakura has been longing to see her childhood friend. But with Sasuke trying to get into Sakura pants and an organization hell bent on getting the 9 legendary gems. Things are going get rough and unreal.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

I tried to make this chapter a little better and added more details to the past.

The Beginning

It was your everyday high school day at Leaf Village High School in the middle of winter near Christmas time. It was rather dull day in her second block English class for one girl and her name was Sakura Haruno because she was thinking of her long time crush since she had since she was little and that person was Naruto Uzumaki.

They had met at a park within the town when she was 5 or 6 years old and have been best friends ever since. He was the first boy to ever be nice to her and not mock her for her forehead like every boy did back (including Sasuke) then and Naruto even beat them up several times before they took the hint that if you mess with her they were going to get there ass kicked.

Recap of the past- Sakura Retelling

Naruto had grown up alone for the better part of his life after having the system reject him for some reason, but that later changed he had became friends with me. My family tried to help Naruto as best they could since my parents viewed Naruto as part of our family, but when Jiraya suddenly showed in Naruto life, everything changed.

He told my family that he was thankful for looking after Naruto in his place, but he would be the one to look after Naruto from now on. That man was none other then Naruto godfather; as a result, the inseparable pair was broken. Jiraya was a pervy type of guy that and I downright didn't like. Because of that man showing up he dragged Naruto all over the place, for example rural towns, Tokyo.

They were gone for a month at a time, but when I found out that, he was leaving town for good I was in tears. I did not want him to leave me, but I knew that he had no choice since he had to go with godfather. Jiraya had been watching Naruto like a hawk and would never leave him alone again, and it seemed like that, old man knew something about Naruto that no one else did.

Before Naruto left he gave me two little note cards and said if there was one thing I wished of him before he left to write it down and he would do whatever it said on them.(Love Hina is where I got the card idea from). The night before he came over to my house that was right next to mine and said, "Hey Sakura I was wondering if I could stay over here for a while since I am leaving tomorrow and wanted to stay over for a while with my best friend so can I come in." "Sure Naruto come on in" with a smile even if I wanted to cry my eyes out because I knew this would be my last night to be with him to be for a very long time. After talking about stuff and playing some guitar, hero and then we fell asleep on the floor next to one another.

As Naruto was leaving getting ready to leave in the morning, I had stopped him by grabbing him by the back of his shirt with a blush on my face. I had one of the note cards in my hands and said, "Um Naruto I do have one thing that you could do for me before you leave tomorrow, but I can understand if you do not want to do what I wrote". Naruto looked at me and said, "Sakura I told you that I would do whatever was on that card so tell me what it is that you want me to do". I then looked down and whispered and said, "I want you to kiss me".

Naruto looked at me and said, "I did not hear you Sakura what was it again." I looked up and said it again but this time he heard he and me had a blush across his face and then after a moment he leaned in and kissed me on the lips but it was too much for me to take and I passed out during the kiss. When I awoke, I had found out from my dad that Naruto had left already and was now on a plane going to the United States. I then busted into tears and could not stop myself from crying and my mother was already crying long before I had woken up.

Naruto was not here and that it was already noon and Naruto was gone by now. She was sad that she did not even get to say goodbye because she had passed out and that she did not know when she would ever she him again. However, at the same time happy because she got her first kiss.

End of the recap

Now two and a half years have pasted since Naruto had left with Jiraya since he was offer more money for his pervy little books that he wrote.

She was brought back to her thoughts when someone taped her shoulder and the name of that person was Sasuke Uchiha the most popular guy at had so many fan girls that they were crawling out his ass. She was glad that she was not one of them, but when she was 7 years old she thought he was hot, but that was just it there was nothing else plus he looked nowhere near has cute/hot has Naruto did back then even through she didn't like Naruto like that when she was 7 years old yet.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Sasuke had an _interest_in her but she was not into him at all. "Hey there Sakura what are you doing later today!" said Sasuke.

Sakura turned around in her seat, looked up at him, and said, "I am busy today so I can't do anything today."

Sasuke looked down at her and said, "But that is the same answer as you gave me the other day. I mean I am the most popular person at school asking you if you want to do something and you turn me down. I mean how you can turn down someone like me now if it was that loser you used to hang out (Sakura getting pissed off by the second) with back in middle school then that I can understand but turning me down that is almost a crime".

Sakura got out of her seat, stood straight up, balled her right hand into a fist, turned around, and punched Sasuke straight in the face sending him straight into the chuck board and all the chuck dust went all over him. Sakura who was still really pissed off said, "Don't you ever talk about Naruto like that again or I will do more then break your nose or knock a few teeth lose! I do not like you Sasuke and never will and I am sure you say that to all the women that you end up sleeping with and then dump after you have had your funs with them. I am not like that at all you got that Sasgay!" With that, Sakura took off out of the classroom so she would not be late for her next class.

Has she left Sasuke got up and said, "Damn that hurt how can a cute girl like her hit so hard, damn I think half my teeth are loose." He started to walk, but then felt his vision blur and he fell down and all the fan girls came rushing to him to see if he was all right.

The girls lifted him up to take him to the nurse Sasuke started to sneeze, sneeze, sneeze. The girls stopped and asked him why he was sneezing so much and Sasuke said with out thinking "I am allergic to chuck". The girls just sweat dropped anime style after they heard that but still supported him to the nurse.

Had that moment somebody had just returned…


	2. Hero Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Hero Finally Returns

"Man does it feel good to be back in Konoha!", yelled by the and only Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto then starred to walk towards the school building, walked up the stairs and towards the door, opened it with his left hand, and walked on in.

Now you are all wondering why the hyperactive knucklehead was late on his first day of school. Well the blame all falls on his godfather Jiraiya because his godfather decided to have a few young women over the night that they got back and he was tired from unpacking all his things. He was laying in bed trying to sleep when he heard moaning and groaning coming from the room next to him and he was up all night because of them and had just gotten to sleep around seven hours before that. Then when he got up he had to get ready to go to school and saw his godfather drinking some coffee with a robe on and he walked up to the old goat and he kicked the shit out of that man and that lasted for a half - hour at least. After that, he then left to go his new school after having a bowl of Life.

He was supposed to get his schedule for class, but he really did not feel like going to get it right now because he had the feeling he was going to get an earful for being late on his first day of school. Therefore, he decided he was going to wait until lunch was over before he went and got his schedule. He was now walking through the halls of school just looking around. This school was large to say the least compared to the ones in the country where he was for two and a half years.

With his unnatural high scene of smell, he noticed the smell of his favorite food and that was RAMEN, and took off to find where it was coming from. It took him all, but minute to find the lunchroom. When he had finally stopped there was smoke coming off the bottom of his shoes from the sudden stop.

He saw two of his old friend and they were Teuchi and his daughter Ayame behind the counter in the lunchroom. He walked up to the counter and said, "Can I have some chicken ramen to go!" The old man looked up and instantly saw who it "Naruto is that you!" said Teuchi. Hearing her father say Naruto she turned around and saw Naruto standing right on the other side of the counter and got red in the face due to hot looked now.

At this Naruto grinned at the old man and said, "Yeah it is me old man long time no see. Now where is my ramen?" Ayame was still in a daze and Teuchi while laughing said, "I see you have not changed at all I see Naruto!" At last Ayame snapped out of daze and jumped over the counter and tackled him to the ground in a tight hug and said with a happy tone , "Oh Naruto you grown so handsome and tall man I wish I was three years younger that way I could date you." (18 years old and in independent study if you are wondering why she was working in the kitchen)

Naruto was blushing and squirming to get her off him. After a few minutes she got off him and after she was standing up she lower her arm and held out her hand so Naruto could take it. Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up. She gave him another look over and said, "Man Naruto! You are going to have a lot of fan girls all over you and trying to get into your pants." Ayame thoughts_" Sakura is going to have a lot competition since she has not once stopped thinking about you since you left and she still likes you a lot maybe even loves you."_

After that thought she said, "Naruto you do know that Sakura goes to this school right. Naruto just nodded his head and said, "Yeah I know that she goes here I heard it from Ero-sennin that she went here. I do not know how he found out that she goes to this school. He is a little creepy in that way."

The old man then said, "Here is your ramen and it is on the house." Ayame then leaned forward and then whispered in his ear and said, "You know Sakura has become quite beautiful since you have been away." He blushed and just nodded to them. Teuchi and Ayame both knew that he liked her and that she liked him since they were like 9 years old. Now that all that stood in their way now was Sasuke because he wanted her even through she hated him and the other was there own stubbornness, stupidly.

Naruto had finished all his ramen in less then a minute. Just then the bell rang ending second block and a minute after that there was a all to sudden earthquake that made the whole school tremble and then Ayame said, "That would be Sakura." Naruto flinched and said, "See you guys I have to go and find her and surprise her!" Just has he was about to leave the lunchroom he threw the empty ramen cup over his head and it flew at high speed and landed in the open garbage van next to where Ayame was at. Which was a shocker speaking that the lunchroom was like 6 by 6 classrooms long.

Sakura was now putting her books in her locker and then was going to get lunch. She was still royally pissed that Sasuke had the nerve to try to put the moves on her. What was even worse was that he was seriously trying to get into her pants and take her virginity, which she had made a promise to her self that she would not give that to anyone else expect for her childhood friend /love of her life Naruto Uzumaki. She closed her locker after putting her books away and bag pack in it.

She then walked to the nearest stairwell that was closest to her locker and made her way down to the lunchroom. They had an hour lunch period before class started again so she had time to eat and go talk to the principal about getting Sasuke to leave her alone or something. She had just reached the first floor at the same time Naruto had just reached the floor she had just left.

Sakura had reached the lunchroom two minutes later and got right in line with no wait since the lunchroom was so big there were rarely any long lines to get food. For some on godly reason she had a taste for some low fat chicken ramen today. So when she reached Teuchi and Ayame she said, "Hi how are you guys today." Teuchi and Ayame had a mix between what had looked like grins slash smiles on there faces.

Ayame responded and said, "We are both really happy today because we just saw a old friend of ours today!" Sakura did not think to ask who it was after getting some dingoes, the low fat chicken ramen, and a coke she said, "Bye" to them and got in line to pay for her food. Then she left to find a place to sit and eat her lunch and wait for Ino to show up. The weird feeling that was bothering her was that she had not seen them this happy since Naruto was in town.

She began thinking that he could have returned, but brushed it since she did not want to get her hopes up for nothing, and for all she knew it was a friend that she never met. Just then she just got a dream like look on her face when she thought about him and was wondering how he was doing right, and then her mind went to the gutter and thought about what she would do to him when she saw him again. If she did not get to see him again before she graduated high school then she would not go straight to college right away she would go and try to find him.

She only hoped he had not found women by now and forgot about her, and that he had kissed or had sex with any of them girls that he had met. She did not like thinking about stuff like this, but she was somewhat selfish and wanted him to be her first and her last and the same for him. She was not at fault that she fell in love her only childhood boy friend she had.

At that moment, Naruto had just walked into someone while he was looking for Sakura pink hair assuming she didn't dye her hair since she got made fun of it since it was a her natural color. He really hoped she did not because he liked her natural pink hair. Naruto was the first to get up to his feet and lowered his arm down and held out his hand to the blond hair girl that he had knocked over and then when she grabbed a hold of his hand he lifted her up.

The said girl looked at him for a second as if she was trying to see where she had seen him before. Naruto at the time was rubbing the back of his head and then he said, "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." Without another word, Naruto moved right pass the blonder hair girl to the stairwell that Sakura had just went down earlier.

Ino then looked down and saw the blonde haired guy at dropped a something, and she reached down and picked it up and found out that it was photo that the teen had dropped. When she looked, at the photo, she saw what look like a young version of the teen that ran her over and then she saw her best friend Sakura in the photo, so she turned the photo around and read the back and it read Naruto & heart-Sakura-heart 12 years old.

Ino turned around to see if he was still there only to find him nowhere in sight and she said, "That was Naruto! HOLY CRAP! HE WAS MOTHER FUCKING HOT! Ino took out a folder and put the folder behind one of the inside flaps and closed the folder and made her way to the lunchroom to meet with Sakura. Things were going to get a lot more interesting around here now that Naruto was back in town. She knew one thing was sure and that was Sakura was not going to be single for very long and a possibility that she would not be a virgin for every long either now that he was back in town.


	3. Lunch Time of Meetings

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that make any appearances in this story**

It is now 15 minutes into the lunch period and Ino had just now got out of the lunch line and was walking around the lunchroom looking for Sakura. She spotted Sakura sitting at the table eating her lunch and from where she was at in the lunchroom. She could tell that Sakura was pissed off even from this distance and if she knew Sakura, it most likely had to deal with Sasuke. Ino walked up around the lunch tables and students to the table where Sakura was sitting at and she pulled out a chair with her free hand, and sat in the chair and moved forward it with her feet and then said, "Hey Sakura what is the matter with you today?

Sakura then moved her head up from her food, looked at Ino, and said, "Sasuke tried to hit on me again and I am getting sick of it. He has been after me since the second year of middle school. He still does not get it that I do not even like him like that, and I never will be. Plus I don't even see him as a friend at all."

Ino at that moment was eating some pork and after she finished with what she was chewing she said, "So that explains the earthquake that everybody had felt through out the building right after the bell rang." Sakura just nodded her head in confirmation.

Sakura finished taking a slip of her coke and said, "He was asking me out again, then he went too far and started to speak ill of Naruto right in front of me and I just got so pissed off that I turned around and punched him into the chuck board."

After Ino heard that she just started laughing her ass off and said "That is the really funny you actually punched him into the chuck board. Man now I know never to bad mouth Naruto in front of you.

Sakura face turned to a sad expression and she said, "Ino I miss him we used to do so much together when we were kids and I was looking forward to being in middle school and high school together and having fun and hanging out and maybe more. What upsets me even more is that I never told him how much I liked him and now that he not here I know without a doubt that I truly love him!" Sakura had tears rolling down her faces as she silently cried.

Ino just looked at her friend crying and did not know what to say. A few minutes later Sakura had calmed down, stopped crying, and then said, "Sorry about being such a downer I just miss him you know." Ino now decided it would be best to tease/cheer her up. Ino went into her folder where the picture was. Sakura looked at Ino to see what she was doing and saw Ino laid a photo on the table. Then Ino turned it to face Sakura and then uncovered the part hidden by her hand so Sakura could see it.

When Sakura looked closely at the picture and recognized who was in she went into shock that Ino had the picture that only Naruto and her should have since her mother had taken the picture of them and only made three copies of that photo. One was for Naruto, the other was for Sakura, and the last was for her mother to but in Sakura Baby Picture Book. Sakura then said loudly "Ino how in the hell did you get this picture! Tell me now!

Ino just picked up the photo up and said, "Why would you want to know". Sakura quickly responded and said, "Because only Naruto and I should have that photo. Did you happen to take that picture from my room the last time you were over at my house! Tell me now!

Ino just laughed and said, "No I didn't I found the photo after some hottie knocked me over in the hallway." At this Sakura was confused and then when she through about it she had gained some hope that the person that Ino got knocked over in the hallway was actually Naruto because aside from her self there was only one other picture like that in the world and that belonged in Naruto hands.

Sakura then said, "Ino can you tell me what he looked like please." Sakura looked at Ino like a hungry dog looking for food, but for her case, it was information. Ino smirked this was going to be fun and then said, "Well lets see here he had the most beautiful blue eyes I have laid my eyes on, he has three marking on each side of his face, and he has zero baby fat on his handsome face. Then lets see here he also had the most untamed spiky hair that I have ever seen in my life, and by the looks of his body and from what I felt when he hit me I would say that he had a well tone body under those cloths he was wearing plus he was taller then me has well."

At this Sakura was right in front of Ino face and had very wide eyes due to the similarities that matched somewhat what Naruto used to look like minus that Naruto was not that psychically built back then, but Naruto was older now so it was not unthinkable for him to put on some muscle mass during those years away. Now Ino was looking for that reaction.

Sakura then said with a happy tone in her voice, "Well did you get his name at least!" At this Ino just but a hand in front of her face and was shaking her hand back and forth and said, "No he knocked me down and I didn't think of asking his name. Wish I did through he was quite a catch if I do have to say so myself. If it is Naruto you won't be able to keep your hands off him, and knowing how badly you miss him and love him. To top it off with a body like that you will not being able to resist taking him to your bedroom and having him take your virginity in hot steamy sex that will last for hours."

Ino looked up and saw Sakura face turn bright red and then said, "Shut up, Shut up, and Shut up Ino!" Then Sakura covered her face up to cover the blush that was covering her entire face. A few minutes later Sakura face had turned back to its normal color when she decided she was going to finish her lunch and then go and find this teenage boy that Ino ran into and see if that guy was her childhood friend. Sakura started to dig into her food at full force and not caring about manners. Ino just stared at Sakura with wide eyes and in her opinion Sakura looked like a real life pig. Ino then asked "What the hell girl! Why the hell are you eating so fast all of sudden!" Sakura looked at Ino and then just looked at her like she was crazy to ask such a question and then continued to eat her food.

A few minutes later Sakura had just finished the rest of her lunch and was pounding her chest to get the last bit from her lunch down to go down her throat and toke a big drink of her coke finishing that off as well. Taking a breath of air said, "Because it could be Naruto and I really want to see if it is him even if it takes the rest of the lunch period and all day after school if I have to. I will track that guy down and see if it is Naruto and if he is not then I will bully the said guy into telling me where he got the photo."

Ino then shock her head and said, "Sakura just don't get your hopes up!" Sakura shot Ino a death glare and said with angry clearly in her voice, "I know that, but I can't help it okay!" Ino just raised her right eyebrow and said, "Just how do you plan to find him in this school because if I were you I would stay in one place because if he is Naruto then he is bound to come in here if he has been searching the school for you."

Sakura just grumbled and said, "I see your point, but if that guy doesn't come in here in the next 15 minutes then I am going to go looking for him." Sakura quickly sat down and started to look around to see if she saw the person. Ino said, "Sakura stop being so active and calm down, and try to think of what you are going to do that body of his when you see him and what you want to do in bed if he is Naruto and if he isn't think of the many ways you can hurt him into talking."

Sakura just turned red and said, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, and SHUT UP INO-PIG STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF!" After that, Ino decided it best to be quiet for a while, but she was laughing up at how many different reactions she got out of her today.

**Meanwhile in another Part of the School….**

It has been 15 minutes into the lunch period, Naruto was still looking for Sakura, and he had not been able to find her yet. He was beginning to wander where she could be. Thinking that way Naruto became somewhat depressed. He was hoping to see Sakura and if she was not here then his first day at this school was going to be such a drag. As he was walking down the halls on the second floor, he was turning his head back and forth looking for Sakura pink hair and still couldn't find her.

After turning around another corner he saw someone leaning against the one lockers a few classroom doors down with a hoodie covering his face and from where he was at in the hallway the guy or girl looked like he had some type of glasses on his face and maybe even sunglasses covering his eyes. Naruto through that person was weird and was just about to pass him in the hallway when the guy said, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for anyone would you?"

At this Naruto just stopped in middle of step and said, "Were you talking to me." said Naruto who was facing the guy and the said guy respond saying, "Yes I was. So I will ask again are you looking for someone or not?" Naruto just nodded his head and said, "I am looking for someone. Hey maybe you can help me find someone named Sakura."

The guy didn't say anything for a few seconds and then said, "Sakura you say it wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno would?" Naruto was shocked how this person knows Sakura since her name was common for girls in Japan so he asked "Yeah that is person I am looking for. How do you which Sakura I was talking about?"

The guy moved his head up and Naruto could clearly see now that this guy had sunglasses on his face and was totally weird out by this. The person then said, "Because there is only one person named Sakura at this school and she is quite well known." Naruto felt stupid now, but hey how was he supposed to know that he was new here. Naruto then said, "You wouldn't happen to know where she would be at this time would you."

The guy then asked a question of his own to Naruto, "Naruto when talking to an old friend that you have not seen in while isn't proper to say "Hey how you do doing old friend" or something like that." Now Naruto was even more freaked out by this person since when did this guy know his name. Since he never told him his name when they met just how he knew who he was. Naruto then said, "Hey how do you know my name dude? I don't even know you so you better explain who you are right now."

After Naruto said that the guy lower his head looking like he was depressed and he was not far off because he was and then the guy said in a depressed tone "You serious don't recognize me Naruto and I through we were friends!"

Naruto was still confused by this guy when all of a sudden he heard barking sound coming from his right and when he turned to his right all he saw was a big white dog about to body slams him to the ground. The dog succeed in tackling him to the ground and the guy at the lockers could make out a little bit of what Naruto was saying around the lines of "Get this fucking dog off me".

Then a few seconds later a guy who was breathing hard due to trying to catch up with his dog after stopping and catching his breath said, "Come on get off this guy already or we are going to get into trouble!" The dog heard his owners command, he got off Naruto, and Naruto started taking a breath of fresh air and recovering from being knocked down to the ground by the dog. The owner of the dog walked over to Naruto and lifted him up and Naruto started to clean his face off with his sleeve getting the fur off of his face when the owner said, "Sorry about that man I don't know what got into him when all of sudden he just toke off running. I am sorry about all this."

Naruto finished wiping his face clean of all the dog hair and got a look at the guy and the owner looked at the Naruto and they both said different things, "NARUTO!" , "KIBA!" At this Naruto reached out his hand, Kiba did the same, and then shacked hands and then the Akamaru barked and Naruto turned his head to the dog, used his other hand, and petted him on his head. Naruto then said, "Hey Kiba how the heck you can have a frickin dog at this school isn't against the rules here to have pets?"

Kiba then rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well my mom talked to the principal here and they let me keep him with me so long has he doesn't hurt anyone which he doesn't since he normally never goes after anyone." Naruto just nodded his head since I guess that would make sense even through he was just attacked by the dog through. Just then, they heard a cough and turned and the person was still leaning against the locker looking seriously disappointed now since his head was even lower then it was before.

Naruto pointed a finger at the person and said, "Kiba do you know who this guy is because he says that I am one of his old friends." Kiba just laughed his head off and Naruto was at a lost has to why Kiba was laughing and said, "What the hell is so funny Kiba!"

Kiba said rather loudly, "Idiot that is Shino!"

Naruto mouth hit the floor and said, "That is Shino! Oh my god how in the hell was I suppose to recognize him with the hoodie and sunglasses on his face!" Shino finally said something after all this time and it was, "Now that you know who I am. Is it that hard to recognize me? Naruto and Kiba both were shaking their heads up and down and said at the same time and said, "Yeah it really is!"

Then Naruto remembered that he still had to find Sakura. So he turned towards Kiba and asked, "Hey Kiba do you know where I can finds Sakura right now?" Kiba looked at Naruto and said, "Sakura huh lets see here she would most likely be in the lunchroom with Ino around right now. Hey, I got it the reason you are looking for her is that you want to see her after not seeing her in a few years. In addition to the fact that you most likely still like her because I remember back when we were in elementary school you told me that you loved her so I am guessing that you still stands."

At this Naruto turned bright red and said, "Shut up Kiba don't say that out loud!" Kiba then said, "I don't see why I have to be quite about it I mean everybody knew that you liked her, so saying it out loud wouldn't make much of a difference." Naruto was still red and said "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, and SHUT UP KIBA!" At this everybody looked at Naruto in the hallway and Naruto just blushed and turned his head down and everybody just turned and went back to there conversations.

Shino said, "I don't see why you are making this such a big deal Naruto?" Naruto turned towards Shino and said, "Of course it is a big deal Shino I don't want everybody to know how much I love her!" At this Kiba at the biggest smirk, the world had ever seen and you could hear the words "Idiot" under Shino breath. As soon as Naruto realized what he said he but a hand over his mouth and cursing him self for getting him self caught in their trap.

Kiba said, "You do know that Sakura has not had a single boyfriend since you left and she is also a full blown fact a virgin in every sense. So when you are doing it with her it is going to be nice and tight for you." Naruto was turning bright red that if he got much more he would die from having too much blood on his face. Naruto then said, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERT!" At this, everybody turned to look at him and the other students said, "Keep it down you baka!" Then went back to there conversations.

Naruto had not said anything and was cursing under his breath. Naruto then said, "Will you stop talking about that now." Then Shino said, "Hey Naruto I have something I have to tell you." At this Naruto turned towards Shino and said, "What is it Shino." Shino said, "We also think that Sakura has not gone out with anyone because she wants to be with you and for you to also her first as well." Shino said as if he knew everything.

At this Naruto turned red in the face again right after it all went away because now he was picturing a naked Sakura in his head. Kiba decided to continue what he has stopped from doing earlier and said, "You so want to bang her until she can only say the four most common phases during sex and your name am I right." Naruto was a dark red almost close to pitch-black flames that rumored to exist. Naruto turned and said, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, and SHUT UP YOU BIG ASS PERVERT SON OF BITCH!"

Through if he got to have sex with Sakura he would want to have chocolate and cool whip covering her body, cherries on her nibbles and maybe have her handicapped to the bed as well. At this everyone went really quite, said, "KEEP IT DOWN YOU IDIOT AND WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Naruto was embarrassed as all hell and was sure he was going to have a bad name by time today was over with at this rate. Naruto decided to would be best to leave before he made a bigger fool of his self. At this Naruto turned and left. Kiba decided to say one last thing before he left and it was, "NARUTO! DON'T FUCK HER SO HARD THAT SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO USE SOME TYPE OF PROTECTION!" As Naruto was going down the stairs, you could hear "FUCK YOU KIBA!"

After the students around Kiba yelled at him, Shino finally said, "You are so evil Kiba." At this Kiba smiled and said, "I know I am, but you know has well I do that it is going to happen not long after they meet up again." Shino just nodded his head and then said, "You are right, but still am I really that unrecognizable that no one knows who I am?" Kiba just patted Shino back and said, "Cheer up dude just change your look a bit I know we could ask Ino to help you change your look a bit."


	4. The Encounter

Thank you for all the reviews

Also that I got a review talking about Kiba being a pervert from last chapter I was hoping for one of those.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Ch. 4 The Encounter**

Ino was getting really annoyed now Sakura had been tapping her foot and looking around the lunchroom for the last 10 minutes after her comment had ended and Sakura had stopped blushing. Ino then decided to say something and it was, "Hey Sakura if you are like this now then I really thing that Naruto his so going to get lucky today since you are like this being so impatient that you won't be able to resist your urges. You will take him somewhere private in this school or after school ends today, if it is him take him right to your house, into your bedroom and then have him bang you am I right."

Sakura turned red as the darkest red on the sun surface and turned towards Ino and said very loudly, "Shut up Ino-pig I am not like that I would not maul him and make him mine by the end of the day. _"Yes you would liar," Said IS._Ino just nodded her head because she did not feel like having a broken nose from one of Sakura monstrous punched that Sasgay hit him with earlier today.

Sakura had finally had enough waiting and was going to for look for that man just to if was him and if was not then that guy was going to wish he had never been born once Sakura had been through getting the information out of the guy as to where the hell he had got the picture from then.

As she was going to get to get up Sasuke had just found Sakura since he clear to go leave from the nurse. He was now coming up from behind her and was moving his hand forward to grab her ass since he wanted revenge for what Sakura did to him earlier and since he always wanted to do that to her as well. At that, moment through Naruto had just arrived at the lunchroom and instantly saw Sakura due to her pink hair.

Then Naruto saw his rival from when he was younger about to grab Sakura ass and that was one thing that he would not allow after all he was his childhood friend and his longtime crush, which did not disappear in those years that he was gone. With that he took off and became what people would call a yellow blur (gets explained in chapter 6 and 7) got right next to Sasuke and Sakura and reached out with his left hand and grabbed his wrist a few inches away from her ass and Naruto said, "I wouldn't do that teme!" with anger clearly in his voice.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Sakura who had just heard a voice that she had not heard in a few years turned around and saw Sasuke was standing towards her right with a pissed off look on his face and his wrist was being grabbed by someone else. She turned and saw what looked like older looking Naruto and he looked hot that she was burning up just looking at him. Then she saw that he was the one grabbing holding Sasuke wrist and then she made the connection that Sasuke was about to grab her ass and Naruto saved her just like he used to do back when they were younger expect he beat up the bullies and telling them off.

Naruto then turned his head and looked at Sakura and then their eyes met and he got lost in those emerald eyes of hers and at the same time Sakura was looking into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and got lost in his ocean blue eyes as well. Sasuke was glaring like there was no tomorrow at both of them and was getting more pissed off by the second.

After about 5 minutes of them looking at each other and the fact that Naruto was still holding his wrist tight, enough that he wasn't sure he had a hand anymore if he didn't see it still attached. He had finally had enough of this and ribbed his hand away from Naruto's grasp; bring them both out of dreamland and back into the real world. They looked at him and then he said, "Well Dobe looks who finally came back even through you should not have come back at all."

At this Sakura was glaring at Sasuke for bad mouthing Naruto again twice in the same day this guy never learns. The next set of words pissed them both off and they were, "Sakura and me are going out, we have already gone all the way and she forgot all about you since we have been dating a few days after you left."

At this Sakura was so pissed that a blood vessel was showing on her forehead. Not only did he ruin her happy reunion with Naruto and saying that she forgot about him which that was not true because she had through about him all the time and often in her dreams and her wet dreams as well. Nevertheless, to say they had gone all the way pissed her off more than anything else did in the world as if she would sleep with the likes of him.

Naruto was thinking around the same lines as Sakura expect that Sasuke would say a lie like that to him just to get him upset and then saying that they did it already when he knew she hadn't been with anyone and also that Shino and Kiba had told him she was still a virgin. He guessed the reason how they knew was they had friends that her friends with Sakura and the fact that all their friends would look after one another. In addition, the fact his godfather had told him two days ago that she had not been dating anyone. He had no idea how he got that information but he guessed he got it from one of his contacts from this town. Also he ruined his reunion with Sakura that pissed him off the most.

Naruto was the first to act on his emotions, moved up to the smirking Sasuke, and punched him in his gut and then Sasuke leaned forward and stomped backward a bit. Sakura then lightly moved Naruto the side making her way up to the gasping Sasuke and she brought up her fist up from her side and moved it a angle and went white-eyed all of sudden and deck Sasuke under his jaw and sent Sasuke head first into the a full garbage can a few feet back. Then Sakura said, "CHA THAT IS WHAT YOU GET YOU LIAR!"

Everybody in the lunchroom was laughing his or her mother-fucking ass off. After a few minutes of laughing, Sasuke finally had got out of garbage can and was cleaning himself off. After he finished the whole lunchroom went quite there was a cold chill in the air. Sasuke glared at Naruto and said, "You and me in the gym on the track right now!" At this Naruto looked at him and said, "Why should I? You have been embarrassed enough for one day so leave us alone."

Sasuke glared and said evilly, "Like you could beat me in a race I am number one track runner along with every other sport there is at this school so there is no way the dead last from elementary school could beat the likes of me!"

Sakura was getting pissed that enough that yellow stone national park super volcano had finally blown. Naruto was glaring and said, "Fine you are on Sasuke I will show to you how wrong you are!" Sasuke smirked and had made Naruto fall right into his trap and said, "I knew you would and to make this more interesting how about we make a wager if I win you stay away from Sakura and I also get her as my prize tonight." he ended lusty.

Naruto was pissed would be an understatement that if the nine-tailed fox were living then it would be shitting itself and getting the hell out the town in a matter of seconds. If Sasuke were to win that would mean he would sleep with Sakura and he said it like she had no choice in the matter and it sounded to him that Sakura was just some toy to him.

To Naruto she was a goddess in human form and he liked everything about her. She had a right to sleep with you ever she wanted to which he hoped it was himself and she had a choice the way Sasuke said it sounded like he didn't give a damn what the girl wanted as long as he got what he wanted.

Naruto knew he should not but he could keep Sasuke away from Sakura if he won. Even though he wanted to live a normal high school life here and not get the back the status at his old school since he was very popular there. If it meant to beat Sasuke and protect Sakura then he would have to take on his old title here and show his true strength and make Sasuke look as if he was running in slow motion.

"If I win you stay the hell away from her forever and for your information Sakura can do anything she wants to do and even if you could beat me then that does not mean that Sakura would go to just because you won since you said that you could have her! She has feeling too and if she doesn't want to sleep with you then she never has to no matter what you do!"

Sasuke finally said after Naruto long speech said, "Like I care what women want. I am only in it for what I want that is what they are only good for and that is sex. Just meet me on the track in 10 minutes. See you there you loser!" With that, Sasuke turned and left for the athlete locker room.

Sakura wanted to beat the hell out of Sasuke and as for Naruto she wanted to hug him and then kiss him for saying all those things for her and about how women had a choice in matters not just the men even though she could take care of herself. Naruto was about to follow Sasuke so he could change into his old school track uniform that he forgot to leave at room today and change in another part of the locker room.

Right as he was about to go he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he turned around and saw Sakura with a worried look on her beautiful green eyes of hers. She said, "Naruto not that I don't have faith in you which I totally do but he is the best at every sport at this school and are you sure you can beat him. Also so, you know that I am not dating Sasuke or anybody for that matter and I am still ah virgin so yeah. I wanted to get that out in the open so you didn't think wrongly of me if you did."

At this Naruto said, "Sakura I never once believed a word that Sasuke said because I know that you would never do that because you weren't that types of person when we were little you were so shy and I am guessing that you still are. In addition, I was famous where I was living for those the last two and a half years through, I am not surprised you wouldn't know about it.

After saying this Naruto grabbed her hand that was still on his shoulder and then he smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I will win and make sure Sasuke filthy hands never touch you ever. I don't know what happened to him since he was wasn't like this before but I will take him down in this race that is a promise." He was smiling and Sakura was blushing since he was still holding her hand.

After about a minute, he let go her hand and she got upset and the lost of the warmth that his hand was giving off but said, "I will show you to the regular locker rooms so you don't have to be near the teme and so you can change for the race." Sakura then grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the locker rooms with a smile on her face with a tint of red on her cheeks.

They arrived two minutes later at the men locker room and then said, "Okay Naruto you can go on in and get changed now." Naruto started to go in but stopped with the locker door half-open and his head sticking out, "You go and take a seat in the gym and Sakura can I take you to dinner tonight because I want to catch up with you and all we can make it date." He had finished with a blush on his face.

Sakura was blushing now and said, "Yeah Naruto I would like that a lot!" Naruto then smiled and said, "See you after the race Sakura!" With that, the door closed as Naruto walked into the locker room to begin changing.

Right after that Sakura, all of sudden jumped, squealed, and said, "Yes I am going on a date with Naruto!" Naruto, he was doing a happy dance in the locker room and was saying, "She said YES!"


	5. The Race

The Race

There was talking through out the gym as people were filing in through out the school after Ino and so of the other loud mouth teens quickly spread the word that Sasuke was racing someone. It was still amazing that word got around the school so fast, it had been about 10 to 15 minutes, and most of the student body was already in the gym. They were eager to see the see the race between the school champion at sports Sasuke and unknown student that almost nobody knew about.

Sakura was currently setting near the start line near the track and she was listening to the gossip that was going around the gym. For example, some of the gossip that was going around was like the following, "Hey do you know who Sasuke is even racing against", "That guy doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke!" "Who is stupid enough to go against Sasuke", "Sasuke will leave that guy in the dust" and let not forget the two bit fan girls that were yelling so loud that it put Ino to shame.

Sakura was ready to turn around and start decking some of the students that was saying Sasuke would win and the person he is racing against did not stand a ghost of a chance.

It was her childhood friend/soon to be boyfriend or so she hoped they were talking about.

By this time, Ino had just entered the gym and saw Sakura sitting near the start line and she made her way over to where Sakura was sitting and sat down next to Sakura. Ino turned towards Sakura and said, "SO Sakura did you enjoy your one on one time with Naruto after you guys left the lunchroom huh."

Sakura turned towards Ino with a big smile and said, "Yeah I did it felt so great to be able to talk to him and see him again after all these years."

Ino then gave Sakura that look that said I want answers now. Ino then said, "So Sakura did you guys make out yet or what!" Sakura turned towards Ino and said, "Even if I did I would never tell you!" Sakura then turned back around towards the track and waiting for Naruto to come out of the men's locker room.

Just then the whole gym went quiet when the door to the sports locker room flew open and Sasuke came out from the locker room and trying to act all cool. Then most of the girls started to scream their heads off and started to say his name very loudly that it made Ino cover her ears from how loud they were being. He then walked up to the start line where Sakura was at and then he saw her and then turned and walked towards her and said, "I will end this quickly and then you will be all mine tonight and by tomorrow will be carrying my future kids", he said. He had spoken all as if he already knew he was going to win and with a lustful tone in his voice which really made Sakura angry.

At this Sakura sat up, hit Sasuke in the face again, and said, "I will never ever sleep with you and for your information I have only had my eyes on one person all my life and that person is Naruto! So you can go find somebody else to have sex with and have your kids because whoever ends up with you is going to live a miserable life!"

With that, Sasuke decided just to get to the track start line but he kept that lustful smile on his face and had his arms crossed waiting for that loser to show up. So he could get to having got a sick feeling in her stomach just by that sick bastards smile it made her want to puke.

Now if that was Naruto that was giving her a smile like that and then said I love you then she might not be able to stop herself from kissing him. It would most likely lead to the bedroom where she would most likely let him fuck her brains out and make it so she could not get out of bed for a week.

Ino then waved her hand in front of Sakura face and it snapped Sakura out her daze that she was having and said, "Hey forehead get your mind out of the gutter will you Naruto should be arriving soon".

Just then Naruto came in from the main entrance to gym in his track close which were a bright orange and had black lines on shoulders, the bottom of the shorts and he was carrying his backpack on his shoulder since he did not have a locker to put his stuff in so he kept it in the his bag. Naruto walked towards the track and saw Sakura near the start line in the stands and Sasuke already near the start line.

He walked right passed Sasuke, which made Sasuke pissed that Naruto just passed by him and turned around and gave Naruto a glare, which of course was not seen by Naruto. Naruto had reached Sakura and gave her a smile and said, "Hey Sakura can you watch over my bag for me and I will win this race that is a promise!"

With that Naruto hand Sakura the bag and with a smile and Sakura took the bag and gave Naruto a smile as well and said, "Naruto you can do this I believe you!" said Sakura now standing up with his bag in her left hand. After that, Sakura sat down with a smile on and watching the track as Naruto was walking towards the track with his back towards her.

Then the gossip started up and this time it went like this, "Look at that bright orange track uniform!", "What school did he come from?", "He looks hot minus the orange track uniform but he does not compare enough to Sasuke."

Ino was wondering why Sakura was not pissed at the gossip around them right now. Ino then looked at Sakura and then where her eyes were looking at and then she realized why Sakura was not getting pissed off and that was because she was to busy looking at Naruto.

Sakura was in a daze yet again and this time it was about Naruto body and how the suit showed how defined Naruto arms were and some of his chest that she did not get see when she was walking with Naruto. Ino was right Naruto had a defined body and now she wished she could feel those muscles herself and just thinking that made her hot.

Naruto had been waiting for 2 minutes now waiting for the race to start and Sasuke was not looking happy at all either. Just then Kiba voice could be heard from the speakers in the gym as he walked towards the track and when he got at the start line he said, "Hello everyone! My name is Kiba and I will be the one to announce this race! This race will be three laps and the first one to cross the finish line wins. Now then in lane 1 we have Sasgay!" (At that moment, all his fan girls gave Kiba the death glare and he could feel it on him so he corrected his mistake) I mean Sasuke Uchiha and now then in lane 2 we have Naruto Uzumaki who has just transferred to our school today now then when I say go the race will start now then on your mark get set and GO!"

**Meanwhile in the Lunchroom…..**

Tsunade had just walked in the lunchroom to get her lunch for the day only to find the lunchroom was too quiet for her taste. So when she looked around she found that the whole room was empty and then she went and looked outside of the lunchroom since this school had a really long flex block where people could eat there lunch in the halls and the lunchroom. Only to find out that there were almost no students in the halls, which was odd since the school was not in a code red.

Therefore, she went to where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were behind the counter and then said, "Hey where the hell is everyone!" At this, Teuchi and Ayame were nervous and said, "I think they all went to the gym because Sasuke challenged Naruto to a race after Sasuke got knocked in the garbage can by Sakura and Naruto had stopped Sasuke from sexual assaulting Sakura by trying to grab her ass.

At this Tsunade yelled loud and said, "WHY THAT DUCKBUTT HEAD IS SO GOING TO GET IT ONCE I AM DONE WITH HIM AND NARUTO YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT FOR BEING LATE YOU HERE ME!" At this, she turned around and shouted, "KAKASHI, GAI, ASUMA, IBIKI, SHIZUNE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE HEADED TOWARDS THE GYM NOW GET HERE NOW!" After she was done yelling all the students were gone that were still left in the lunchroom and Teuchi and Ayame had covered their ears and had some blood come outing out from their ears from her being so loud.

After the teachers and deans showed up, they made there way towards the gym to handle the situation. After they left Teuchi and Ayame were looking over the counter to make sure it was safe and said, "Those two are so in trouble" said Ayame and Teuchi just nodded his head.

**Back in the gym….**

Everybody was dead quiet that the new guy had just beat Sasuke easily and towards the last lap he was on he looked like orange blur or like lighting he moved that fast that he over lapped Sasuke. Naruto breathing was a little heavy but over all he was okay. Sakura who was still in the stands with her mouth still open still shocked at how fast he moved in the last lap finally snapped out of her state of shock and got a big smile on her face and got up and started to run towards Naruto.

Naruto who was still looking down at the while he was trying to catch his breath heard noise coming towards him and looked up only to find that Sakura was in mid air and moving in his direction. Naruto quickly moved to catch her but Sakura was falling to fast and when Naruto was moving to get to the speed she was moving from the air and Naruto speed from the ground resulted in them getting knocked on to the floor with Sakura on top of Naruto in a very inmate position.

By now the whole gym was out of there shock state and all of sudden they started talking and cheering could be heard. Some of the cheering were like this "Wow that guy beat Sasuke", "I never seen a guy move that fast in my life", "He looked like orange lighting at the end wait did I read a US magazine about someone who was like that?", "I want to have his babies and him in my bed". Other ones went like this "WAY TO GO SAKURA GET YOUR MAN!", "NARUTO YOU HAD BETTER TAP THAT SOON LIKE I SAID SHE A VIRGIN!", "I WILL RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL 600 TIMES TILL I AM FASTER THEN YOU!"

**With Naruto and Sakura…**

To the two people in the inmate position they could not hear any of the voices around them and too caught up in each other gaze to hear the whispers around them. Sakura finally said something after being in the position for over a minute and said, "Wow Naruto you were great!"

Naruto could only nod because he could feel Sakura breast and her hips on him in the position they were in. Naruto was finding it hard to control himself from getting hard on with Sakura on top of him still. Sakura started to blush when she finally realized what position they were in and in front of most the school right now. Then she felt something in between her inner thighs and then she moved just a bit and knew what that was Naruto had a boner right now and turned redder then Hinata did when she was embarrassed.

With that Sakura quickly getting up off Naruto and turned around in the other direction trying to calm her down and get control of her breathing if it weren't from them being in the school, she would have had Naruto shirt off and them making out like wild dogs in heat.

After she got control of herself, she turned around with a small blush still on her face and held her hand down offering to help Naruto up. Naruto looked at Sakura and her hand lifted his hand up to meet hers, gripped it, and with one pull lifted Naruto up from the gym floor.

Sasuke having finally got his breath and looked up to where Sakura and Naruto were with their hands still being held in each other arms just pissed Sasuke off that he charged right at them ready to beat the shit out of Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura were talking to each other when they heard loud footsteps to there right and turned and found Sasuke ready to hit Naruto dead in the face. The two quickly side steps Sasuke punch and when Sasuke turned around his eyes widen when he saw two fists from the two aimed right at Sasuke face. This send him flying through the air and right through the double doors to the main entrance to the gym and the hit the door to an exit of the building where his body crushed into the door and fell down against it.

Everyone just looked at each other and started talking throughout the gym of what just happened moments ago.

Just then, Tsunade came bursting through the other set of doors and said very loudly, "What the hell are you all doing in here!" At this Sakura gulped and said in a very scared tone, "H-Hello Miss Tsunade". Naruto looked from Sakura to Tsunade and he could tell that Sakura was scared as a rat and then he noticed the whole gym was dead quiet. Sakura was moving behind Naruto now.

Sakura was by no means a scary cat by any means now days but to see god-mother and principal mad was another thing in and of itself. Tsunade was even more pissed because no one had answered her question yet and said, "Who is responsible for all this!" At that everyone pointed towards Sasuke and Naruto and said, "They did this!"

Tsunade quickly walked over to where Naruto was at, lifted Naruto up by the collar of his track uniform, and said, "So you are half responsible for this aren't you!"

At this Naruto looked Tsunade square in the eye and said, "Let me down you old hag! I didn't start this whole thing Sasuke was the one to start this mess. He was going to sexual assault Sakura by grabbing her ass and I stopped him and then he challenged me what was I suppose to do let him do that to her. I DON"T THINKS SO!"

At this Tsunade looked over to where Sakura was at and said, "Sakura is this all true?" Sakura lifted her head and said, "Yes Miss Tsunade it did. So can please let go of Naruto now." At this she looked in between the two and then she put a smirk on her face and said, "Ok you two report to my office after Naruto is done with changing back into his street cloths. Report directly to my office as soon as he is done and don't be late!" With that, she let go of Naruto and he dropped to the floor. Sakura quickly helped Naruto up and they quickly made there way out of the gym after Sakura grabbed Naruto bag, which was by Ino.

Tsunade quickly looked at the stands and said, "What the hell are all you guys still doing here get out of here now its lunch time now GO!" With that, the whole gym was empty in less then a minute. Ibiki walked over to her and said, "So what should we do about the door and about Sasuke?"

Tsunade turned around and said, "Find out what his point of view is on all this and then see if you can get Sasuke all different classes to keep him away from Naruto and Sakura from now on at least in school. Also give him two months of dentition and one week of in school suspension and he can't play in any school sports related events until 2 months after his dentition is over with and make the dentition before school and after school and for the after school one make it three hours got that. He also has to pay for the doors as well!" With that Ibiki said, "Yes Miss Tsunade!"

With that he walked out of the broken doors and to Sasuke and dragged him by his feet to the nurse office and Tsunade made her way back to her office to talk to the other two.

**Tsunade's Office…**

When she entered the office, she saw Shizune had a desk writing up a report about what happened today along with a bill for Sasuke that he will have to pay for the doors. She made her way towards her office in the corner and found Sakura and Naruto in the chairs across from her desk as she made her way in she saw the two teens tense up and when she sat down she saw the two were now sweating waiting for what she was about to say. Then she said to them to tell her what happened from both there views.

After the two finished explaining everything, she then made her choices for Naruto punishment and Sakura as well. Tsunade then said, "Now normally something like this would mean that anyone that was involved would get expelled from school." At this the two teens tense up and then she said. "Now then since Naruto was sticking up for a girl who was going to assaulted or worst I think I can let this slide with no punishment this time since Sasuke was the one that egged you guys both on so I can understand where you are coming from. But Naruto answer me this why were you so late today?"

At this Naruto smiled and said, "Well you see it is like this Ero-sennin had two women over last night and he was having wild sex with the both. I could not sleep due to the noise they were making so when they were finally done I could finally fall asleep and when I woke up the school had already started so there."

Tsunade was pissed off and said, "Thank you Naruto for sharing now you two get out of here, Naruto get your locker number and combo from Shizune on your way out. Also to help things cool down here at school you two have the next two days off so I will see you on Tuesday since Monday are a holiday so enjoy and Naruto don't be late next time you hear!"

When the door closed Tsunade sat down and sighed because before long Sasuke step-dad would be arriving after he got the news of what she did and she was going to hate seeing his face again. _IT said, Not including we have to find that pervert after we are done and beat him up for sleeping with other women._

With that the bell rang for the start of third hours at school…


	6. Walk Home

The Walk Home

Third block was now in session and at that moment Sakura was at her locker getting her jacket for the cold weather outside and the other things she would need to bring with her for the long weekend they now had. Naruto was at the right of her locker waiting for her to finish getting her stuff ready to head home.

After he picked up his locker number and location and with Sakura help had found out to find it oddly right next to hers, which made both of them, raise their eyebrows at this but were happy nonetheless. Shizune told them that she would have Naruto schedule for classes by Tuesday when school resumed for the two of them.

Then he heard a bang, turned, found out that Sakura had just closed her locker door and turned, face him, and said, "Let's go Naruto to my house so that way I can change out of these cloths and into something better for that date!" With that, she grabbed Naruto shoulder and started to drag him out of the building.

Once they got outside Sakura let go of Naruto arm and started to walk beside him with as little as three feet between them. Sakura was curious as to how Naruto ran that fast because he was never that fast before he left so how did he move like that in the last two and half years with out breaking a sweat.

So she said, "Hey Naruto if you don't mind me asking where did you go for the last two and a half years and how did you get that fast?"

At this Naruto turned and looked down at her and said, "Well pervy sage decided to take me to the US for those two years and then after he enrolled me in a school he said that I had to take part in a sport. I just decided to take track and at first, I was not that fast but I worked my ass off and then before I knew it was outrunning everybody else at my school since in the US they have higher standards on sports then they do here.

Plus I got nickname the "Orange Lighting" for the uniform I was wearing and I looked like lighting when I ran at maximum speed I was also pretty famous at my school and got named in several magazines in the US as well."

When Sakura heard that he was famous that meant that he could have many fan girls there and he could have went out with one of them and that just made her whole attitude just go down the drain. Then she just had to ask, "So you had a lot of fan girls after you then huh."

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah I did have a lot wait don't tell me your jealous!" After that Sakura turned her head away from Naruto and said, "I am not jealous or anything!" Naruto looked at her and knew she was lying just by the tone of her voice and said,

"Sure you aren't Sakura but just for your information none of them are my type because I still had someone here that I had feeling for so there was no way I could ever go out with them it wouldn't feel right you know."

At this Sakura quickly turned her head around and said, "So who is that someone you had feeling for huh I would at least like to know who my childhood friend had feeling for so do tell."

At this Naruto gulped and speed ahead of Sakura and with his head turned and that cheesy smile on his face he said, "Oh you will find out all in good time Sakura. Now come on lets get going."

Sakura huffed because Naruto did not answer her question. Then she looked up, realized that Naruto was way ahead of her by now, and quickly ran to catch up to him.

A few minutes later Sakura was rubbing her hands together trying to keep them warm because she forgot her gloves today. She then looked at Naruto hand and then at her own and just got a brilliant idea so she leaned close to Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto my hands are cold can you hold my hand so maybe some heat will return to it." Naruto blushed at the thought and Sakura by the look of it was doing the same or it could have been the cold but then said, "Yeah sure you can Sakura!" At that, Naruto nervously took Sakura into his own hand. Making both teens blush as they continued their walk home in complete silence.

Meanwhile at the school…

Danzo kicked the door in to Tsunade office with a pissed off look in his eyes and Tsunade just looked up from her paperwork and said, "Whatever do you want now Danzo because if it is not important then can you leave me alone I am busy."

After hearing, that Danzo just became enraged and said, "Who do you think you are giving Sasuke two months of dentition and one week of in school suspension and you even stopped him from playing any school sports related events until 2 months and wanting him to pay for the door as. Also having restraining order but on him that he can not bother or harass Sakura Haruno!"

Tsunade just looked at Danzo and said, "Because he was always bothering her and basically trying to rape her on school grounds and I will see to it that it goes into effect for after school as well so there."

Danzo just turned beet red with anger and said, "Sasuke has to have sex with that girl so he can get a start on reviving the great Uchiha clan to its former glory and from what Sasuke said about her is that she would be a prime candidate because she is smart, beautiful and sometimes very strong. Plus he said it would be easy for him to control her and he was planning on starting this year with reviving his clan and her bloodline as been known in the past to be extremely fertile when they are teens and young adults."

With that being said Tsunade had enough and said, "Who the hell do you two think you are. She is only a young teenage girl with her own morals and choices of whomever she wants to have relationships with and she does not want Sasuke and also clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke!"

"For your information the Ulchia's didn't rule don't rule this town the Namikaze did until they were all but murdered by unknown group and the Uchiha decided to buy the town until almost all of them were slaughter minus Sasuke!" "I also know the real reason why Sasuke wants to have Sakura is because he wants to hurt Naruto and as an added bonus he would be able to revive his clan."

Danzo got pissed after hearing that name and said, "Why bring up that brat name in the first place! He is just a useless and his father was a torn in my side when I was trying to become major of this town after that old man decided to retire and go to Hawaii!"

Tsunade sat up and said, "Because that so called little brat is back in town and for your information I am Sakura and Naruto god mother so I will not stand for you saying bad things about them both!" At this Tsunade stood up and quickly jumped over the desk with her fist raised up and came landing right next to Danzo with her fist raised and just a few inches away from his face.

Danzo smiled and said, "You wouldn't dare punch me in the face I could have you arrested and tossed in jail and then I could rule this school and make Sakura and Sasuke have a room together everyday alone and make Naruto life a living hell."

Tsunade then quickly punching Danzo square in the face and spending him right through the door of her office and right through the door the other door and landing him in the hallway. She shouted, "You just try Danzo I have cameras in here and with footage of everything just said so you better not even try and you owe me two doors for what you just broke!"

She then said with a nice smile and "Have a nice day and I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

After Ibiki came by to drag Danzo to the nurse office to get treatment for his injuries as well, Tsunade sat down at her desk, opened up a cell phone, and dialed a number and when it picked up and he said,

"Hello" said Tsunade

"Yes is this Tsunade I am speaking to?" said Mystery voice

"Yes this is Tsunade", said Tsunade

"Is this line safe?" said Mystery voice

"Yes it is" said Tsunade

"Where is Lighting at right now?" said Mystery voice

"Lighting is heading home with Pinky and are going to her house apparently they have a date," said Tsunade

"I see well I will have some men tail them to make sure they are safe can't let him or the girl get killed now can we" said Mystery voice

"Yeah I will be keeping a watch on them both here," said Tsunade

"Also make sure you keep a close eye on Danzo and Sasuke from now on as well," said Mystery voice

"So when are you coming to Japan?" said Tsunade

"I will be there within a week", said Mystery voice

"Ok then and Blazing eyes I will see then", said Tsunade

With that, the phone on the other end went dead and Tsunade sighed, pulled open a hidden door on the desk, and pulled out some alcohol and a glass cup to drink. Then she put some alcohol into the cup and toke a drink from her cup.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Naruto who are, still holding hands…

After 15 minutes of walking in the cold and snowy streets, they had finally arrived at Sakura house and then Sakura noticed something that should not be there and that was her mom car because she usually worked at this time of day. Sakura silently cursed to herself because with her mom home now she and Naruto would not have any alone time to sit and relax with out her mother breathing down her and Naruto neck.

It was not that she hated her mother or anything. Her mother was at sometimes funny, eccentric, and somewhat unpredictable at times and the times that it showed, the most was when Naruto was around. Because she always talked about when they were little about how cute, they looked together and how they completed one another and a whole a lot of other stuff as well.

Sakura and Naruto reached the door and Sakura let of Naruto hand so she could unlock the door since her mother always locked it when she was home and was not planning on going outside for the day. She missed Naruto warm hand already and it was hand was cold yet again. After she pushed opened the front door and held it open for Naruto to walk inside and then she closed the door again and locked it.

Sakura then said, "Naruto take your coat and shoes off I will head to the kitchen and make as some hot chocolate so we can warm and you can go into the living room or my room it doesn't matter and make yourself at home like you did when we were little."

Naruto took off his shoes, coat, hanged it up, walked into the house a little bit, and just stood there nervous because he really did not want to go to her room because he had no idea what would happen if they were in her room alone even with her mother at home. Because they were, teenager now and you know what happens when you have a boy and girl in a room alone together at that age.

Just then, he heard nose of loud footsteps to his left and that was the last thing he saw before everything went red.


	7. Sakura and Naruto Embarrassment

Sakura and Naruto Embarrassment

Naruto could hear voices around him and what annoyed him was that that fact that his head hurt as if he hit it against something hard like a dresser or a hard wood floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura sitting by him holding his hand and talking to her mother. From what he could tell, Sakura had already changed out of her school cloths and into warmer winter clothes. The way the clothes looked on her from his position made her look down right hot.

"Mom I still can't believe you ran into Naruto like that because of you Naruto hit his head on the wooden pavement and you knocked him out!" At this Sakurai waved her hands around in the air in front of her face and said, "I didn't mean to knock him out! You know I would not do it on purpose and he is like my baby boy that has finally returned home from being away from home for a very long time. I am so glad to see him that I couldn't help myself!"

Sakura then said, "Mom for the last time he is not your son! Stop saying crazy things like that it freaks me out you know!" Just as Sakura was turning her head to look at him, Naruto quickly closed his eyes again pretending to asleep.

Sakurai then looked at her daughter and then at Naruto and said, "Well he might not me my son, but I can still tell that you two have feelings for each other as you did when you were kids. Even through both you guys were to shy to say it to one another, but now that he is back it is bound to happen sooner then later now that you two are older and more mature."

At this Sakura turned back to her mother, shouted with a blush clearly on her face and said, "Shut up Mom!" Sakurai then looked at the two again and then said, "For the last time I am sorry for knocking Naruto out so I will leave you alone now. Oh and Sakura tell me when he wakes up will you." After finishing her sentence, Sakura mother left the room. Sakura then turned and looked at Naruto and she reached out with her hand, and touched Naruto hair moving it away his face so that it was no longer covering his eyes.

Naruto who was still pretending to be asleep when all of sudden he remembered that he had a date with Sakura, so he had to get up so he could take her somewhere for their date. With that Naruto quickly sat up and in the process scarring the crap out of Sakura; as a result, from getting up so fast he felt really dizzy and then he fell backwards till his head hit the pillow.

Sakura quickly got to Naruto side and shouted, "What the hell was that for you idiot! You should know by now that after hitting your head you should not sit up so fast after you wake up!" Naruto who currently had the back of his head on the pillow said, "Ok I get it Sakura you don't have to yell at me. My head hurts you know so can you keep it down, and the only reason why I sat up so fast was that way I could take you out on that date as I promised."

Sakura then looked down at Naruto and said, "I understand that, but you still should not have got up so quickly after having a head injury." Sakura then got up and then turned around to look at Naruto and said, "I will be right back Naruto. I will get you some water and something for that headache of yours so you wait here and don't even think of getting out of bed you hear me!" With that, Sakura turned and left the room to head the bathroom for a cup of water and some aspirin.

Naruto then turned his head in both directions to see how Sakura room had changed since he had been away. He noticed that her room had changed quite a bit from the time that he had been away, and it looked a lot more girly now then, it did before he left for the US. Then he noticed a picture on her nightstand and he remembered them taking a month before he left and that was at a water park at the supposed center of Konoha.

Sakura and Naruto were standing next to each other in the photo with Naruto arm wrapped around Sakura waist, holding her close to him and Sakura arm was around Naruto neck and her hand resting on his shoulder, and they both were smiling in.

Just then, Sakura came in with two aspen and a glass of water and has she continued walking towards her bed where Naruto was currently laying down on and then said, "Here you go take these and it should help with the headache." Naruto then took the water and the two aspen from her and toke both at the same time and then took one big drink of water to wash down the aspen after he was done he said, "Thank you Sakura-Chan!" Sakura then turned beet red and said, "Naruto why did you call me that! You have not called me that since the time that I took care of you when you were sick for a whole week and that was when we were 11 years old!"

Naruto turned towards her and said, "I don't know I just like calling you that kind of makes me feel closer to you in a way!" At this Naruto turned and around and then smiled at her and said, "If you don't like it then I will stop calling you that." At this Naruto, head went down and Sakura could tell that he was depressed.

Sakura grabbed Naruto hand firmly with both her hands and said with a blush, "I really don't mind if you call me that Naruto. I actually would like if you said Sakura-Chan a little more often if you would like because it is the same for me Naruto and in a sense it makes me feel closer to you as well."

With that, Sakura quickly jumped on to Naruto, gave him a big hug, and said something she wanted to say to him since he came back and that was "Welcome Home Naruto!" With that, Naruto pulled Sakura closer to him and said in her ear, "It is good to be back Sakura-Chan." When he said that it sent a shiver down her back and back up again and it made her want to kiss him at the exact moment and she started to move her self forward when all of sudden there was a clicking noise being made in the background along with three separate flashes.

They both quickly turned and saw Sakura mother with a camera and her mother had a cheesy grin on her face and she said, "Oh look at the young couple sitting on the bed making out! My little daughter is soon to be a woman! I am so happy!" At this Sakura jumped off the bed with a blush on her face and Naruto who was still on bed had a blush on his face as well.

Sakura mother then said, "Oh I can't wait to show these to your father Sakura!" As a result, a pillow went flying towards the door where her mother was at and her mother moved out of the way of the speeding pillow. Sakura then shouted, "Mom you had better not show Dad those! You know what he will say and that will be so embarrassing!" Sakura off the bed in a hurry and by time she got to the door and looked around the corner only to find that her mother was nowhere to in clear sight. She then turned around and walked back into her room and said, "Wow that was really embarrassing don't you think?" At this Naruto just nodded and said, "Yeah it sure was Sakura."

Naruto got out of bed a minute later, stood up, and said, "So did your mother ask why you we were home so soon from school?" Sakura who had just got done moving her chair that she was using and moved it back to her desk, turned around and said, "Yeah I did and she completely understood. She is also going to talk to the cops and see if I can file a restraining order against Sasuke and Danzo. It is because Miss Tsunade called a little bit ago who and said that those bastards had something bad planned for me." Sakura got a disgusted look on her face thinking about what those two bastards wanted to do her anyway.

Naruto said, "Hey Sakura about that dates we should get going soon don't you think? At this Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah, we probably should and I know the place where we can go so get ready Naruto. I want to leave in a few minutes, so we can finally get some alone time after all we both have a lot of catching up to do." With that, Sakura turned around and started to skip out the door of her room and down the stairs.

Naruto followed Sakura to the kitchen so she could tell her mother that they were leaving. Sakurai raised an eyebrow and said, "So you two are leaving huh, but Naruto you just got here how about you stay for dinner!" At this Naruto and Sakura face went blue just thinking about it because Sakurai cooking was bad as Orihime Inoue from that show from Bleach on Adult Swim that is why Sakura did all the cooking in the house otherwise they would all have died from radioactive food poisoning already.

Naruto then said very quickly, "Sorry Miss Haruno but Sakura and I already have plans so I can't! Sorry but maybe some other time as long as Sakura does the cooking!." After he said that Sakura mother knew, exactly what they were doing now and decided to embarrass them and that was this, "Oh my baby girl going on her first real date! I am so glad for you both I hope you have a great time. In addition, Naruto for your information I do not really care about if you guys are too young or what not, but I really don't mind if sleep with my daughter at all! The sooner you guys have sex the greater the chance I will be blessed with grand-children!"

At this the two teens turned redder then her mother's hair and Sakura said, "Mother don't say stuff like that you are a parent! You are supposed to be against us even thinking about doing that type of thing!" Sakurai just shrugged and said, "But dear this is Naruto we are talking about here and I total trust Naruto here to look after my baby girl! Also can you get closer together so I can get a picture of you two before you go on your date and you two both lose your virginity! So can you please get closer would you now!"

At this Naruto was about to pass out from to much blood flow to the head and Sakura was beet red with embarrassment and anger and Sakura shouted, "OH MY GOD MOM YOU DID NOT SAYS THAT! WHY WOULD YOU WANT A PICTURE OF US THE LAST NIGHT WE ARE VIRGINS HUH! I MEAN WHAT TYPE OF PARENT SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

At this Sakura Mother just shrugged and said, "Because I wanted to have picture my last night my daughter was pure and it being her first date ever." At this Sakura went red and said, "Mom I am not the type of girl to have sex on the first date so get your mind out of the gutter for once!"

At this Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and said, "Naruto we are leaving now!" As Sakura was pulling Naruto towards the door where their shoes were at, and were getting their shoes on, her mother came up one last time and said, "Naruto make sure you protect my baby girl tonight and make sure you do my daughter well in bed!"

Sakura hearing that turned around and said, "MOM WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" With that, the door slammed shut. Sakurai turned around, had a smile on her face, and said to herself, "That is the first time in a long while that I have I seen Sakura this happy. It is good to have you back in town Naruto since you are the only one that can make Sakura happy the most. I know that I act eccentric a lot of the time, but really, I do want the best for my daughter. I will do whatever it takes, to make sure Sakura does not end up with those succumb bags and that nobody harms Naruto either. I owe it to Minato and Kushina for rescuing me from my loneliness's when I was younger." Sakurai finished with intent to kill clearly written all over her face.

With Sakura and Naruto…

Sakura and Naruto were walking hand in hand again with Sakura was leaning against Naruto shoulder and Naruto wondering where they were going asked, "Hey Sakura where are we going anyways?" Sakura looked up at Naruto and said, "Well I wanted to go the Ice Skating Ring in town and have are first date there. I will pay for this one since you have just returned from being away for so long and that things have changed in this town when you were gone so this time it will be my treat, but next time mister you had better take me somewhere equally nice next time."

After hearing, ice-skating Naruto went pale.


	8. The First Date

The First Date

Sakura was still leaning on Naruto shoulder trying to be as close as possible to him as she could as they walked along the snowy road. It had been about 12 minutes since they had left Sakura house. They have been walking in complete silence after she had said where they were going.

Sakura did not care if it was too quiet because right now being able to lean on Naruto was a dream come true and something she always wanted to do with him. Her other dream was coming true as well and that was walking like this in the snow on their way to a date which she had dreamed about doing since she was an 11 years old. She was so happy right now. Sakura then decided to tighten her grip on Naruto hand and lean in more trying to get even closer to Naruto then she already was.

Naruto was blushing when Sakura lean in more and he was starting to get many pervert thoughts in his head when he could feel Sakura's breast rubbing against his arm. He was still as freaking out because he was going to be going to ice-skating with Sakura soon. To put it freakily he sucked worst then a newborn trying to learn how to walk.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to the ice skating stadium. Naruto finally spoke, "Holy Crap this place is huge!" Sakura who still attached to Naruto arm looked up and said, "Yep it sure is." With that said, Sakura begun to walk and Naruto forced to walk as well. He was sweating bullets because once Sakura saw how bad he was at skating she was so going to laugh her ass off literally.

Meanwhile in a car near by…

Two people were watching from a near by car as the couple walked in through the slide doors and then one of them pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and then ringing could be heard and then the following was said,

"Hello this is Blazing eyes. Who is calling? Said Blazing eyes

"This is Smoke and Illusions reporting in we have spotted Pinky and Lighting entered the ice-skating stadium. What do you want us to now? Said, Smoke

"Follow then and make sure that no one is after them. I don't think anyone is right now but to be safe I want you to keep an eye on them just to make sure." Said Blazing eyes

"Roger and what should we do if they spot us?" said Illusions

"Well then lie and say that you just happened to be there as well or say that you two are on a date which would not be far off now would it?" Said, Blazing eyes

At this, the other end of the line was quiet then there was a cough

"Why do people always think that we are an item for crying out loud!" said Smoke

"Well I can't help it that you too make it so clear that Haruhi could see it," said Blazing eyes

Then Illusions said something after a few minutes

"Anyways we are going in now Blazing eyes and we will try to do that"

"Also Smoke how many times do I have to you that smoking is bad for you. Okay then text me if there are any problems and if there is then One Eye will show up to help you out " said Blazing eyes

"Roger that!" Said Smoke and Illusions

With that the line went dead

Blazing eyes then dialed another number and said

"Haruhi this is Blazing eyes. I wanted to tell you that Lighting and Pinky have arrived safely at their destination and Smoke and Illusions are going to be keeping an eye on them"

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sakura…

Sakura had paid for their admission into the place. Sakura had now let go of Naruto hand, which made them both upset because they missed each other's warmth that it brought to each other when she went to pay.

Sakura and Naruto walked up to the counter and the guy behind the counter asked them what size of shoe they both wear so he could get the right side for them both to wear. After he got the right, size for them, both he handed them their pair skates and he took their shoes to hold onto until they finished ice-skating.

After getting the ice skates and thanking the person behind the counter. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand again and they walked over to the lockers so they could put there stuff in so nothing would be stolen. After they finished getting everything in the locker, Sakura took the key out of the locker and put the key in her front pocket.

After that, Sakura reached for Naruto hand intertwined it with her own hand, they walked towards in empty bench, they sat down, and Sakura let go of Naruto hand so they could both get their skates on and get out on the ice and have a good time.

After Sakura had hers on, she looked over to Naruto and found that he was taking his time for some reason. Since Sakura did not feel like waiting got down on the ground and started to tie his one skate that was currently on his foot and Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you doing Sakura? You know that I can do that myself."

At this Sakura shot, Naruto annoyed look and said, "You were taking to long for my taste so I am speeding up the process and now were done!" Naruto looked down and found that she already had them both on his feet. Naruto was in a state of shock at how fast she did that.

Sakura stood up now and grabbed Naruto right hand that was on his lap and lifted him up from the bench and bringing Naruto out of his shocked state and right into panic mode. When he saw that, he was getting closer to the ice and he was already having a hard time trying to keep his balance with the skates on his feet.

After they had got on to the ice Naruto almost immediately fell down if it were not for Sakura holding Naruto hand he would have. Sakura chuckled and said, "Watch your step Naruto the first step on is always the hardest." Naruto just shot her a look that said "That was not funny you know"

Naruto and Sakura were now a few feet away from the wall and Sakura has moving her feet the she should on the ice. As for Naruto, he was more like walking on the ice and tripping on it. Sakura notice and said in a mocking tone, "Oh my is the great "Orange Lighting" having a hard time moving on the ice. Does Naruto need me to hold his little hand so he does not fall?"

Naruto gave Sakura a look and said, "No I do not need help just watch me!" At this Naruto started to glide a little over the ice and then he tried to turn around to look at Sakura only to lose his balance and fall straight on his butt and hit his head on the ice.

Sakura seeing this quickly glided over to where Naruto had fell to make sure he was alright and when she got to him he was mumbling curse words at how much his head and butt hurt right now. Sakura offered Naruto her hand to help him up and Naruto reached up and toke it and said, "Here Naruto let take you over to the wall for a bit at least until your heads stop hurting you."

Naruto had his left hand gripping the wall and the other one rubbing his head trying to make the pain go away. Sakura glided over to the other side of Naruto (the side where is one hand is holding on to the wall) Sakura put her left hand on the wall and her right hand on top of Naruto and said, "Naruto if you sucked so bad why didn't you tell me? We could have gone somewhere else"

At this Naruto chuckled and said, "I had no right since you were the one taking me out even through I had asked you out on this date. Also you seemed really happy as well to go here so I didn't feel right telling you that I suck at ice skating."

At this Sakura chuckled and said, "I would not have cared Naruto. As long as I am with you where ever we go does not matter to me." Sakura blushed at the almost near love confession and Naruto was blushing as well at the words she had used. No one had ever said words like that to him ever.

Sakura quickly took her hand off of Naruto left hand and trying to quickly change the subject said this, "Hey Naruto wait here I want to warm up a bit and also I am going to try and do some cool things out here since no one is really here right now. So watch for me and let me know what you think." At this Sakura took off to warm up and every time she went around she would wave and smile at him.

Naruto was watching her and the way she moved with such grace and style he had never seen before. Naruto had to admit Sakura had come a long way because he remembered that Sakura used to hate anything that had to do with any large body of water. It did not matter if it was frozen or not she hated it.

Why might you ask to put it simply she did not know how to swim when they were kids. Naruto was the one to teach her how to swim when they were 10 years old. Just watching her right now made him fall in love all over with her again.

Sakura was watching Naruto from the corner of her eyes and she could see that he was watching her every move see made and that made her blush. Now normally Sakura is the person to show off. However, since Naruto was here she wanted to show off some of her skills and she started to show off. She started with an Inside Axel jump, and then followed through with a Falling leaf and then after skating around again the huge arena and got ready for the more of her tricks.

At this point Naruto mouth was almost touching the floor at how good Sakura had improved when he was gone. Through she was kind of making him feel bad because he sucked and she had enough talent to become a pro. He knew one thing and that was Sakura had to teach him at least how to ice skate so that way he could be out there with here and not against the wall that just screamed "I can't ice skate so you might as well laugh!"

Sakura who was now out of breath from doing all those tricks., slowly she glided her way over to Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto! I am back!" Naruto was still looking at her as she came closer with a smile on his face and said, "You were wonderful Sakura-Chan! That was amazing how you could do something like that!" Sakura smiled with a clear blush on her face and said, "Why thank you Naruto."

Sakura went back to Naruto left side, put her right hand on top of Naruto again, and said, "So what do you want to know now Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to keep my balance on the ice and that way we could skate together." At this Sakura smiled and said, "Sure Naruto I wouldn't mind at all if we did that for a while."

Meanwhile with Smoke and Illusions….

The two were watching the couple from booth from above as they were drinking hot chocolate. They were watching the couple look all lovely dovey at each other on the ring.

Illusions toke a sip of her hot chocolate and said, "Just look at those two out there and the way they are looking at each other and Haruhi says we stand out more then them. I think that girl as problems because these two clearly stand out more then we do don't you think."

Smoke took a drink of his hot chocolate as well and said, "I agree with you their Illusions I mean it is clearly wrote all over their face. At least we don't make it stand out so much as they do."

Illusions just shot Smoke a yeah-right look and said, "They wouldn't think anything was going on between the two of us if you didn't also by flowers from that one shop every time."

Smoke gave her a glare and said, "What you really like floors so what was I supposed to do and that shop is the only one that sells those floors in this town."

Illusions blushed and said, "Well yeah I guess you are right." "But you know the only reason that anyone thinks that their something is going on between us is. You just had to go into that shop two months ago when Haruhi was their along with that loud mouth blonde that rumors have begun to spread about us on both fronts."

Smoke only put his head down in shame and said, "Yeah your right"

30 minutes had passed by now….

Sakura had taught Naruto the basics and he was actually learning very fast and applying it really well for a newbie. At this Sakura chuckled at the thought because when it came to school Naruto sucked at learning and applying what he learned. However, when it came to sports he learned how to apply almost instantly. That was when they were kids she had no idea if that still applied to the current Naruto.

Naruto finally had the hang of it was now skating and keeping up with Sakura for the most part. Naruto moved closer to Sakura, reached out, and toke Sakura right hand into his left hand.

Sakura was shocked at how bold Naruto was to do that since she did not thing he had it in him. Sure, she was acting very bold as well today but for Naruto to do something like that was just shock to her system.

Sakura then started to get closer to Naruto and rested her head on Naruto shoulder and let out a sigh had how good this felt to be here with Naruto like this. When Sakura did that, again Naruto blush turned ten shades of red and almost fell because of it.

After 15 minutes of skating around like that, Naruto feet were starting to hurt since they had been out on the ice for an hour with out taking a break. Sakura decided to separated and skate backwards in front of Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto I am getting kind of cold. How about we get some hot chocolate and relax a bit and then we can get out of here and go to this nice family restaurant in town and it is just a few blocks down from here."

Just then, Naruto saw a kid coming right for him at high speeds and looked like he was not going to stop. Naruto quickly tried to skate out of the way when the kid came by and cut Naruto off. Naruto lost his balance and was now going to hit the ice.

Sakura seeing this quickly glided over to stop Naruto from falling, reached out for Naruto right hand. She was planning to use all her strength to keep him from falling on the ice. After grabbing hold of his hand she was about to pull up when she lost her footing as well due to his weight, speed and the ice did not help either.

The next thing he knew was that he was on the cold ice and he had something on top of him so when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura clutching on to Naruto shirt. Naruto blushed and said, "Sakura-Chan you all right."

At this Sakura looked up, smiled, and said, "Yeah I am alright. What about yourself?" Naruto chuckled and said, "I am fine just a little beat up from the fall."

Naruto and Sakura both toke in what position they were on the ice and how close their heads were to each other's at that exact moment, blushed, and turned their heads in the opposite direction. Naruto feeling very bold right now lean his head in and was planning to kiss her right now. Sakura was freaking out and was thinking, "Oh my god is Naruto going to kiss me. What should I do?"

IS "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU SHOULD DO. IF I WERE YOU I WOULD KISS HIM WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU DO!"

At this Sakura tiled her head and moved her head in and was about to kiss Naruto. When all of a sudden they heard yelling and this is what they heard, "Sir you are not allowed to smoke in here so please put it out right now or we are going to force you to leave!"

At this, Sakura and Naruto both looked at where the noise was coming from and both gave death glares at who ever caused it even if they did not see the person in question.

Sakura got off Naruto now due to the mood being ruined things to the employee shouting and the man who was smoking. Sakura reached down and helped Naruto to his feet and they slowly made their way to the exit of the ring. They made their way to get some hot chocolate to warm up after ice-skating.

After buying two cups of hot chocolate they made their way over to a near by table and they sat their drinks down on the table and toke off their skates to give their feet some room to breath.

They both were being very quiet due to what had happened out their on the ice. Sakura wanting to break the silence said this, "So tell me Naruto where did you go for those two and a half years and how did you get known as the Orange Lighting?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well we went to New York City and pervy sage entered me into Harry S. Truman High School. I did a lot of studying their at first, since pervy sage said that was the one thing that I lacked the most and that was knowledge of how the world works and what not."

"There was a this race event at our school to see if anyone could keep up with this guy from Japan who was currently studying aboard. I think is name was Arima Emerson and he held the fastest times here in Japan for track and field."

"I some how beat him and after that I signed up for the track and field and before I knew it I started getting called "Orange Lighting" by all the girls and then the guys soon followed calling me that." It was really embarrassing really."

When he looked up, he saw Sakura right in front of his face with wide eyes and a very shocked expression on her face and then she said, "You beat Arima Emerson! He is a grade higher then us. Wow still can't believe you beat that guy."

10 minutes later, they had finished with their hot chocolate and were now walking back to the counter to get their shoes back so they could leave. After handing the guy, the ice skates and getting their shoes back. They sat back down on the bench that they had previously sat on, quickly put their shoes on, and tied them. Naruto was the first one done this time and he stood up and offered Sakura his hand so she could get up.

After she was done getting them on and tied them, she reached out and toke Naruto hand. He then lifted her up and she fell forward into Naruto chest. This made both Sakura and Naruto blush. After a minute or so she pushed off from Naruto and she said with a blush clearly on her face, "Lets get are stuff from the locker and get going to the family restaurant I told you about so we can have dinner and talk some more."

With that said, Sakura and Naruto walked over to the locker and toke out their things. Naruto was getting his black jacket on and his orange scarf and Sakura was getting on her red jacket with her pink scarf.

After they were done Sakura toke Naruto right hand into her left hand an intertwined her fingers with his and then she leaned her head on Naruto shoulder and Naruto leaned his head and rested it on top of her pink hair. As they walked, out of the ice skating stadium and made their way to the family restaurant.

Meanwhile with Smoke and Illusions…

They had just got back into their car and started the engine to warm it up and Smoke dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello this is Blazing eyes. Who is this?"

"This is Smoke I wanted to inform you take Pinky and Lighting have left and are now head to a restaurant. What should we do now?" said Smoke

"I want you to tell me where they are after they get to their destination and then wait there until One Eye and Torture Interrogator arrive. Then you two are done for tonight so you can do what ever you want after that."

"Yes Sir we will," said Smoke and Illusions

"That is all text me when they get to their destination." said Blazing eyes

At Julian Family Restaurant…

Naruto and Sakura had now reached Julian Family Restaurant. Naruto separated from Sakura to open the door for Sakura to enter. Sakura was pissed that Naruto had separated from her but at the same time happy that he was being a gentlemen and holding the door open for her.

After walking inside, they welcomed by the manager of the restaurant at the desk. "Hello welcome to Julian!" How may I help you today?"

Sakura spoke up and said, "We would like a table for two please." At this, the manager chuckled and said, "Ok right this way you two love birds." After that being said both teen, blush and look down at their feet.

After sitting down at the table and taking a drink of the water that was on the table. They were both browsing the menu to see what they wanted to eat. Naruto knew what he wanted right off the bat and that was the Julian Super Size Ramen bowl for 500 yen and Sakura wanted Julian Curry Special for 550 yen.

Just then, a man came up to their table and said the following, "Hello I am Kenta and I will be your waiter for the day. Would you like something to drink?" Sakura and Naruto both said at the exact same time, "Hot Chocolate."

After writing it down on the pad, he then looked up and said, "Do you need more time to order?" Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and then they both said, "No we know what we want."

After Kenta took their orders and their menus from them, it left Sakura and Naruto alone for a bit so they talked about random thing and old memories when they were kids. Then a server came to their table with the two hot chocolate they had ordered. She said, "Hello my name is Karin and I will also be looking after this part of the store so if you need anything just call for me okay."

Naruto asked a question that involved her ice-skating, "So tell me Sakura-Chan why you got into ice skating if you don't mind me asking?"

At this Sakura smiled and said, "Well if you must know I started doing it to start to build confident in myself so when I needed I would have it for what ever it was that I needed it for. In addition, it was a great way to stay in shape. But the real reason I did was because I wanted to impress you when you got back."

At this Naruto was at a lost for words now. The whole reason she was so good at ice skating was because she wanted to impress him. Then he said, "Wow Sakura-Chan I don't know what to say to that."

At this Sakura chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it Naruto I didn't expect you to say anything about the reason why I did. I already got what I wanted and that was to hear you compliant on it and that is good enough for me."

Sakura then remembered that she was also the vice captain of the Karate Club. "Hey Naruto I bet you will be shocked when I tell you that I am also the vice captain of the Karate Club as well." At this Naruto went pale and said, "That is scary Sakura. I feel sorry for any girl that gets in your way."

At this Sakura gave Naruto a pissed look and said, "What is that supposed to mean huh?" Naruto laughed nervously and said, "Nothing Sakura really. Just forget I said anything okay." At this Sakura used her foot and kicked Naruto leg and then he said some-what loudly "That hurt Sakura!" At this Sakura mumbled "Idiot Naruto."

Several Minutes later Kenta and Karin came back with their food. Kenta was holding Naruto's ramen and Karin was holding Sakura's curry in their hands. After setting their food in front of Naruto and Sakura, they asked if they needed anything else and when they said "No". They left the table to help other customers.

One hour later….

Sakura and Naruto had long since finished their meal and had ordered one slice of cherry pie for Sakura and one slice of apple pie for Naruto to eat. They had talked about a lot of stuff during their time at Julian's and to them it felt that they had not even separated for those two and half years.

After they were finished with the meal, Naruto had insisted that he at least leave the tap for the Kenta and Karin which Sakura had not problem with. They walked up to the counter where the happy manager was, Sakura handed him their bill, he type it in, and the total came 2000 yen or in US terms 20.00.

As they were leaving, the manager said very cheerfully, "This is why I love winter getting to see all the young couples enjoying each other company when walking in the snow with the snow falling down around them. While they hold hands and try to get as close as possible to each other to keep warm then when they get home they get all warm under a blanket and then who know s where they go from there!"

Then Kenta and Karin shouted at the manager "Manager you are embarrassing all the couples that are still here you know!" At this, the manager gave them the look that says you two are included as well you know and said, "But it is the same for the two of you as well!" At this, Karin turned red and shouted, "This is so embarrassing!"

Naruto and Sakura were now walking back to her house with them doing the same thing they did before they got to the Julian. After about 16 minutes they had reached Sakura front door and the lights were all off inside. Naruto and Sakura turned towards each other, smiled, and blushed. Through they were both a little sad that the night was going to end already.

Sakura went to the door and when she got out her keys, she unlocked the door and let Naruto and herself inside. Naruto had to get is bag pack after all before he could leave. Sakura and Naruto just looked at each other and then Sakura said very cheerfully "I had a really great time tonight and I hope we can go on another real soon."

Naruto then nodded and said, "I would like that a lot and this something I wanted to do since I got back." Sakura then looked at Naruto wondering what it was that he wanted to do since he got back and then she said, "Well what is it. I want….." She was silenced by Naruto lips on her own as his hand wrapped around Sakura waist and pulled it closer and her right hand moved up to Naruto blonde hair and ran her fingers through it as they were both caught up in the heated kiss. Sakura reached over and locked the front door.

Arima is from Suzuka Manga, Anime

Karin and Kenta are from Karin anime or Chibi Vampire Manga Series


	9. Late Night Confessions Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

In Sakura House…

Sakura was pulling Naruto towards the direction that her room was in while trying to be as quite as possible. Sakura was still on cloud 9 as she made her way up the stairs dragging Naruto up with her. Sakura thought back on that kiss and remembered how good it felt to feel his lips on hers again. When she opened her eyes, she thought she saw a flash of something but she must have been seeing things.

Naruto at this time was blushing because Sakura was pulling on is hand and dragging him in the direction of her room. He never knew that Sakura could be so bold like she had been tonight. Not that he had a problem with it or anything it just felt odd to him because the Sakura he remembered was somewhat shy but given that he had been gone for two and a half years, times can change some people.

Sakura opened the door to her room and said, "Wait in here Naruto I will be right back I am going to tell mom that I am back, that I am going to bed. Be quite until I get back I don't want mom to know that you are even here okay and take off your jacket and scarf as well." With that, Sakura closed the door to her room and Naruto could here foot steps moving down the hallway.

In the Kitchen…

Sakura had been looking for her mother for several minutes and could not find her anywhere and then she saw on the counter top was a sticky note that read:

_Sakura,_

_I got a call from the hospital while you were gone on that date with Naruto._

_I had to take over one of my co-workers shift due her coming down with the flu._

_When I get back, I am going to want details on how it all went._

_I will be back around two in the afternoon tomorrow I am going to crash at Shizune's after work._

_Hope the date went well Sakura. I will see you the morning_

_Love, Mom_

After Sakura had finished with the note, she picked it up and threw it in the trashcan and walked over to the coat rack and but her jacket and scarf on it. A smile formed on Sakura face because now it was only Naruto and herself alone in the house. Now then, she could confess to Naruto with out anyone getting in the way.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen and right has she left the kitchen she turned around and hit the light switch down, making the lights turn off in the room. She made her way up the stairs, then made her way down the hallway to her room and opened the door.

Sakura Room...

When she did, she saw that Naruto was sitting on the bed looking in her direction. She smiled at him and in the process made Naruto blush. Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Guess what Naruto we have the whole house to ourselves tonight! My mom is out tonight due to her getting called away for work."

Naruto turned beat red at the thought of them being alone in the house. What could happen tonight as it did in all those manga that he had read when he was in America? Naruto then said in a nervous tone, "I should really get going Sakura, I will stop by tomorrow."

With that, Naruto stood up from the bed, started walking towards the door, and passed by Sakura. Just as he was at the door he felt a tug on his shirt to see Sakura face was down and her bangs were covering her eyes and she said, "Don't leave me Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and took Sakura hand said in a caring voice, "Sakura I will be back tomorrow I will not be going anywhere." At this Sakura shook her head and said loudly, "Naruto I want you stay here tonight and if you walk out right now I don't think I will get another change anytime soon to tell you something that is very important!"

Naruto gave Sakura a confused look and said, "Tell me what Sakura?" Sakura turned red and her breathing hitched and said, "What I uh wanted to uh tell you that I…." Naruto then said, "Sakura if you don't feel comfortable right now you can tell me later…." A pair of lips on top of his own silenced Naruto. Naruto was shocked that she would just kiss him unexpectedly.

After a minute or so of kissing each other….

Sakura broke the kiss, stayed close to Naruto, and said, "Naruto the thing I wanted to say was that I love you and I always have. I can understand if u don….." Before Sakura could finish her sentence she felt a two fingers on her lip's, moved her head up to look at Naruto face.

Naruto took his finger off Sakura's mouth and said with a blush on his face, "Don't even thing that way Sakura because I love you too. I have ever since you gave me that necklace when I was 5 years old when I told you that I never got anything for Christmas before."

Sakura had tears rolling down her and she said, "Naruto that makes me feel so happy!" With that Sakura leaped forward and hugged Naruto as tightly has possible with out hurting him and Naruto moved his arms around her and gave her a tight hug as well and said, "It makes me feel so happy as well Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura moved her feet so she was standing on her toes and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips and she moved her hands from his back to his hair and moved her fingers through the golden locks trying to deepen the kiss even more. Naruto did the something running his hands down her pink locks.

Sakura started to feel weak in the knees from the power of the kiss. She started to back up while still kissing Naruto and Naruto started to move forward as well as to deepen the kiss. When Sakura felt her end of the bed with the back of her legs, she broke the kiss with a blush on her face and breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, Naruto was the same as well.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Wow Sakura-Chan!" Sakura chuckled and said, "Wow Naruto that was one hell of a kiss!" Sakura then moved her hands, gripped Naruto shirt, and started to pull it up and Naruto hand went up and grabbed her hand and stopped her and said, "Sakura we don't have to rush this you know that right. I know you do not believe in sex on the first date so you do not have to do that, I will be happy just being able to kiss and make out with you for now. Whenever you are ready to take that step then we will. Okay?"

Sakura shook her head and said the following with a blush on his face, "It is okay Naruto. I want to do this with you and I cannot thing of any better time to do this then right now. Ever since I was a little kid, I have always dreamed of being your girlfriend or something more then that. Therefore, I do not mind, Naruto, as long it is with you I will be okay. You are the only man I ever want to be with."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a blush clearly on face and said "Sakura think this through will you. I do not want you regret it later just because we had sex too early. I care about you Sakura and it feels like we are moving to fast."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto for that and I have through this through. I never forgot about you when you were gone and you were always on my mine where ever I went. I felt so lonely when you were away and now that you are back I don't want to be apart ever again."

"Yeah but we don't have to rush this you know that Sakura. I know we can enjoy are time together and not have to rush into having sex," said Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Thank you for that Naruto and I know we can enjoy are time together as well but I am ready. I do want to do this with you. You are the only one that I will ever truly love so what is wrong with wanting to have sex with the one that you love. My mom told me once that it is not a matter of how long you have been in the relationship or how long you have known the person. It is the feeling you have for the one that you care about that matter the most when it comes to love. I have loved you for such a long time."

Naruto looked stunned and said, "Sakura I don't know what to say?" Sakura looked at right into Naruto eyes and said, "Then don't say anything". With that, Sakura moved forward, wrapped her arms behind Naruto head, ran her fingers through his hair, and then moved up to his lips and kissed him passionately. Naruto hands moved his hand under Sakura's shirt and rubbed her bare skin.

Sakura then started to lift Naruto shirt off and this time he did not stop her and within less then 10 seconds his shirt was off and Sakura took it and whipped it somewhere in the room. Sakura kissed Naruto lips passionately. She ran her hands through his hair again. She took her left hand and ran it down Naruto abs, which made Naruto send a shiver down Naruto spine.

Naruto broke the kiss and took his hands out from under her shirt and then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up and then lifted it over her head and it came off and Naruto threw somewhere in her room. When Naruto looked back down, he saw the she was wearing a very revealing red bra.

Sakura caught Naruto starring at her chest and covered her hands up with her arms and a blush on her face. "Naruto stop starring! You are making me embarrassed just standing there looking at me like that." Naruto snapped out of her daze and said, "I can't help it Sakura. You have nice breasts." Sakura went red and said, "You think so? I thought that you wouldn't like them because they are small."

Naruto walked up to Sakura, looked right into her eyes, and said, "I am not into that whole huge breast thing like the other men are. Yours are perfect just the way they are Sakura and don't you forget it."

Naruto lowered his head to hers, kissed her passionately again, and used his arms to pull her in closer to him to deepen it. Sakura was feeling so weak in the knees right now. If it were not for Naruto right now, she would most likely be on the floor. After the kiss was broken, Sakura went to take a step back and since she was still feeling the effects of the kiss she loosed balance and started to fall towards the bed and she reached out and grabbed Naruto hand to try to stop from falling.

Sakura had a blush on her face and so did Naruto after they revealed that they were lying on her bed and were half-naked. Naruto had fell as well after Sakura had grabbed his hand and since he was feeling the effects of the kiss, he went down with her as well. Naruto could feel Sakura's breasts against his chest and Sakura could feel Naruto's penis against her womanhood that was getting wetter by the second. Sakura looked into Naruto eyes, Naruto looked into hers, they both had the same question, and that was what we do now. Sakura came up with an idea, reached up and pushed Naruto up a bit, and then processed to move back until her head was resting on the pillow and then she reached behind to take off her red bra.

After unclipping the bra, she let it fall off her shoulder and then after it was off, she dropped to the side of her bed. Naruto was starring at her chest again and Sakura saw it to and said, "Well Naruto are you going to just sit on the bed on the bed all night or are you going to do something."

It had happened so fast that Sakura almost did not know what happened. Naruto had quickly moved and was now kissing Sakura passionately and lustily, one hand was supporting them up by being on the pillow, and the other one was rubbing her breast. Sakura started to moan into Naruto mouth as he played with her breast. Then Sakura broke the kiss and she was breathing heavy and was moaning at the same time.

After Sakura had caught her breath again, and Naruto then lowered his head to her right breast and started too stuck on her nipple. While his other hand played with her, nibble on other breast and started to pinch it. Sakura was moaning loudly now and she was saying into between breaths and moans, "This feels … so good … do not stop … Naruto."

Naruto then took and lifted his head up and moved to the other breast and started to suck on that side as well, and his other hand was rubbing and pinching her nipple. Sakura let out her loudest moan yet when Naruto had bitten down on her already hard nipple.

Ten minutes later….

Naruto moved up to, started to kiss Sakura collarbone, and started to kiss his way up to her neck and when he reached her neck he started to kiss up and down her neck and then he lifted his head up, went to the other collarbone, and did the same thing. He then went up to her ear and said, "So does Sakura-Chan like?" Sakura who was coming down from ecstasy heaven just nodded her head. Naruto went back to kissing her neck.

Sakura had made her way down to Naruto's belt and started to do take off the belt while Naruto was still kissing her neck. When she was done taking it off which Naruto had not seem to have noticed and if he did he didn't show any signs of stopping her.

Sakura then pushed Naruto up so he was sitting on he was sitting on his knees. Sakura reach out, undid the button on Naruto pants, and then pulled down the zipper. Naruto could only sit there and watch as Sakura took off his pants. Naruto moved so that Sakura could pull down the rest. He thought that Sakura was done after that, he was only in his boxers, and then she surprised him, quickly reached up, and pulled down his boxes and she quickly took them off of them with his pants.

Naruto went blushed when he saw Sakura starring at his penis with wide eyes. _"How am I going to take all that. Naruto penis is like 4 inches around and at least 8 inches long?" said to her. _"Sakura can you stop starring like that you are making really embarrassed right now", said Naruto. Sakura quickly looked away with a blush still clear on her face. Naruto grinned at her and said, "Now it is your turn Sakura."

With that said Naruto gently pushed her down and kissed her passionately again. Naruto hands made there way to her pants, he quickly undid the button on it then started to pull them up, and he grabbed her panties as well and started to lift them off from the position she was laying in.

Sakura was blushing as she saw Naruto take off her cloths like that and she was embarrassed as well because Naruto was about to see her naked form for the first time since they were kids. After Naruto had taken them, off he took his and her pants and underwear and threw it behind them and they ended up flying in different directions. Their pants went and hit the door and has for the there underwear that went and landed on the light instantly making the room darker.

Sakura moved her hands to cover her womanhood and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw that she was trying to cover herself and he said, "Sakura I told you don't have to be self conscious. I told you that I think you are beautiful in every way."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Yeah I know that but I can't help it Naruto. You will be the first boy to ever see down there so of course I would be embarrassed you knucklehead."

Naruto moved closer to Sakura so that way he was right next to her ear and whispered, "I love everything about you and don't you forget it." Sakura heart skipped a beat when he said that and because she could feel Naruto penis rubbing against the backside of her hands.

Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips and Sakura hands slowly started to move away on their own due to what that. Naruto then went to the left side of Sakura neck, started to leave butterfly kissing down the side of her neck to her collarbone, and did that to her other side as well.

Once Naruto finished, he made his way to one of her breasts and started to suck on it and fondle the other breast and pinching her nibble. Sakura was in pure ecstasy right now due to all the things Naruto was doing to her.

Sakura had no idea went it had happened but her hands had moved to Naruto head and she was moving her fingers through is golden locks. She only knew when she felt a hand rubbing her clit. Sakura instantly let out a load moan that echoed in the room.

Naruto could feel how wet Sakura was already and it seemed to be getting even wetter then before. Sakura was in ecstasy heaven again but this time it seemed better then before. Naruto then stopped sucking and fondling her breast, which he heard, thought he heard Sakura complain into her moans. He made butterfly kisses down her stomach and when he reached her womanhood, he stopped rubbing her clit. Which Sakura felt right away and was upset. However, that did not last for long as Naruto started to lick her clit and started to lick inside of her vagina.

Sakura had moved her hands down, to where Naruto head was and tried to get Naruto head closer to her pussy. Sakura was breathing heavily and moaning uncontrollably as Naruto licked her pussy like crazy. "Do…not … stop! Do … that … again", said a moaning Sakura. Sakura could start to feel something building up inside of her that she never felt before and it was going to come soon. Naruto kept at and then he used his right hand, moved, and started to play with the nub on her vagina.

The moment Naruto did that to her she had lost all control she had and said, "I … am …Cumming!" Sakura white fluids got all over Naruto face. Sakura was breathing like crazy, she was not sure but she was sure that she had just experienced her first orgasm.

Naruto was wiping his face off with the bed sheet, then saw her fluids flowing out of her, and then moved into lick it up. Sakura was shocked when she felt Naruto licking her cum from her pussy.

Naruto then moved up from her vagina and right up to Sakura head and said, "You taste pretty good Sakura." Sakura blushed and said with her still out of breath, "That was….amazing… Naruto! I …still can't… believe you… just …that."

After Sakura had recovered from her orgasm she then looked at Naruto said, "I want to do it now Naruto." Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "Are you sure because once we start there is no turning back you that right and what about protection?" Sakura just nodded her head and said, "I have never been surer in my life Naruto and take it easy at first Naruto. It is my first time and my mother asked me to start taking the pill about two months ago."

With that, Naruto had his right hand on his hard shaft; he positioned himself at her entrance waiting to go ahead. Naruto gave her one last look asking her if she was sure. His respond was a kiss on the lips and she said, "Go a head Naruto."

Naruto slowly moved his shaft into Sakura hot core and he could feel Sakura's muscles start to tighten over his shaft as he slowly made his way into her. Sakura could feel Naruto moving into her inch by inch. She was feeling some pain and pleasure at the same time. Naruto had reached Sakura's hymen, looked at Sakura in the eyes, and said, "This is going to hurt Sakura-Chan so I am sorry." Sakura looked at Naruto said, "Don't worry Naruto I will be okay after all I am with you."

Naruto took his shaft almost all the way out of her and then rammed into her pussy with all his force and breaking Sakura's hymen and taking her virginity. Sakura instantly had tears in her eyes from the pain, she had grabbed a huge amount of Naruto's skin on his back, and she was about to scream in pain until a pair of lips kissed her trying to help ease the pain.

After several minutes had passed and the pain had gone away and she had stopped crying, and Naruto lifted his face above hers and said, "You okay now?"

Sakura who was breathless and still recovering a bit said, "Yes I am okay. Just move slowly I will be okay." Naruto then started to move out of her again and then back into her slowly until he was all the way inside her again.

"You are …so… fucking …. tight …Sakura…." said Naruto with a husky voice that made Sakura turned on even more so. Naruto then did the process again and this time he had did it a little faster then he had last time and Sakura felt it to and said, "This…feels so …..goodddd" said a moaning Sakura.

Naruto kept this pace up for a while until Sakura was use to his size and wanted to pick things up. Sakura was felt so good right now and she could feel that she was starting to sweat and she could feel fluid coming out of pussy and she guessed it was blood and her own liquids.

The pressure was slowly building inside of her with each thrust of her hips and she felt complete with each movement of hips inside of her. She was feeling things that were beyond her wildest dreams. Every time he heard him groan as he went all the way in was driving her wild.

Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself from Cumming due to Sakura's intense tightens. He had never done this with a girl before but he was sure that Sakura would rank number one in the world tightest pussy in the world. He was also feeling complete now as well and hearing Sakura moan each time he thrust into her was driving him wild.

Sakura wanting to feel more of Naruto said in between moans, "Naruto I … do that again … want you to … that felt so good … fuck me … harder." Naruto looked right into Sakura eyes, she looked into his, and he leaned down and kissed her passionately before picking up the pace.

Sakura hands reached up to hold onto Naruto's back as he thruster into with much greater force then before and Sakura instantly moaned loudly that she was sure the old neighbor's next store would hear. Sakura moved her legs up to Naruto waist and she folded them around his waist to bring Naruto closer to her then he was already was and to give him more access to her.

When Sakura did that, he instantly felt more of her then he had before, the tightness only increased ten fold, and he almost lost control at that moment. Sakura was feeling Naruto more then ever before as he rapidly moved in and out of her. Sakura hips was matching his thrust and she was feeling the pressure inside her chest and inside her pussy increase dramatically and she was losing herself to the feeling in her groin and it she felt that she drowning in ecstasy.

Naruto then felt Sakura over so she was on top and he was on the bottom and Sakura said in between moans and heavy breathing, "What … are … you … doing?" Naruto huskily and breathing heavy, "Lets try it in this position?" Sakura only nodded and started to go up and down on his penis with her hands on his chest when doing so.

After Sakura started to get the hang going up and down on his shaft she picked up the pace, she leaned forward, and Naruto moved his hands to her ass. He gripped her silky, creamy ass with his hands and held onto them as he started to pump in and out of her as she was still trying to move.

When Sakura felt Naruto, pumping into her as she was going down she felt like she was going to die. The pressure in her chest and her groin was in the critical. She felt like she could cum at anytime but wanted to hold out as long as possible for Naruto sake. She was feeling more complete then she had before. This felt more then just sex to her it felt like two people who are truly in love intertwining with each other for all eternally. She did not want this to end but she knew that it would soon but she wanted them to cum together.

Naruto could feel Sakura muscles tighten up even more around his shaft and he almost lost it immediately. He wanted to cum but he wanted to hold out as long as possible for Sakura sake. Naruto had never felt this complete before, this feeling was more then sex that that he was feeling he felt like he was becoming one with Sakura right now as if they were becoming one being for eternally. He did not want this to end but he knew that would but he wanted them to cum together.

Sakura said between moans and breathing, "I … am…go…ing… to….cum…soon!" Naruto said between groans from the tightening muscles in her groin, "I…am…too! Sakura!"

Naruto flipped Sakura over on her back again and her head landed on her pillow as Naruto turned up the heat even more by thrusting in and out of her so fast he looked like he did during the race today. The pressure the both of them were feeling was strong enough Yellow Stone National Park Super Volcano could have blown one million times.

Sakura felt the pressure in her groin about ready to give way and in-between moans said, "Naruto… I … want …to…come …together… I …also want …you to ….cum inside…of ….me!" Naruto felt the pressure in his shaft ready to blow anytime. He said in-between groans, "Are … you … sure …Sakura …even …with the ….pill…you ….could still…get …pregnant?"

Sakura nodded and said in between moans, "I… am … sure." With that being said Naruto picked it into up even more so and Naruto was ready to blow and so was Sakura the pressure in their groins was screaming for release. With one final thrust, Naruto and Sakura both came at the same time and their fluids mixing. Sakura could feel Naruto cum feeling every inch of her being.

Naruto collapsed onto Sakura sweaty and sticky naked and was breathing heavily. Sakura was had an orgasm when they came together and had yet to return to her body yet. Naruto moved to Sakura hear and said, "I love you … Sakura and …I always …will." The moment Naruto said that she said, "I love you to Naruto and let's be together forever." With that, the two lovers fell asleep into a night slumber.

The night slumber was over with the raising of the sun shining through the windows and from under the covers and the sound of an oven going off down stairs along with a cell phone ringing.


	10. Sakurai Ever Lasting Proof!

No Sakura will not get pregnant at least not yet anyways.

Thanks Wind797 for all your help

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakurai Ever Lasting Proof!

Sakura woke from her pleasant slumber by the noise of the oven and phone ringing down stairs. Sakura was currently lying on her stomach, she could Naruto's legs wrapped around her own, and she turned her head to the right, and saw Naruto sleeping face, and smiled at him. She still felt that she was in total bliss even now after having sex with Naruto some hours ago.

She just kept looking at Naruto's sleeping face and completely forgot about the noise from down stairs. She knew that they had just finished having sex a few hours ago but she wanted to have sex with Naruto again when he awoke.

Naruto could hear the noise down stairs, it awoke him from his pleasant slumber, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura looking right had his face. Sakura then said, "Good Morning there Handsome".

Naruto was shocked there for a second and then looked her in the eyes and said, "Good Morning yourself my Pink Blossom".

At this Sakura turned bright red in the face at the nickname. Naruto then looked at her and said, "You know if you were awake you could have woken me up."

Sakura had calmed down a bit by now but was still a bit flushed and said, "I wanted to look at your sleeping face for awhile longer before I woke you up."

Sakura then moved a bit so she was now on her left side under the covers and moved closer to him and said, "I am so happy right now Naruto. I am glad that you were my first."

After hearing that Naruto moved so he was on his right side and moved closer as well and said, "I am so happy as well Sakura and I too glad that you were my first."

Naruto and Sakura moved in and there lips touched and Naruto moved even closer and sat up a bit more to deepen the kiss. The extra weight on Naruto side caused Sakura to fall down and breaking the kiss. Naruto moved and positioned himself over her naked form and leaned down to kiss her again on her lips.

They were in the middle of a heavy make out when they both heard Sakura TV. Hearing the noise of the TV turned on and Naruto broke the kiss and moved off Sakura so he could get a look at why the TV turned on.

Sakura was disappointed at the lost of contact and sat up as well ready to kill someone for ruining it. When she sat up, she saw that her TV had turned on by itself, which made no scene since she had not started it.

Just then, the screen came on and had a count down number going on it and it made both Sakura and Naruto tilt there heads towards one another wondering what was going on.

A few seconds later, the count down had ended, the screen showed, and Sakura and Naruto both saw themselves in the video. They could clearly make out each other clearly and the camera was somehow always changing views. Then they heard their voices coming from the speakers.

Video...

_Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Guess what Naruto we have the whole house to ourselves tonight! My mom is out tonight due to her getting called away for work."_

_Naruto then said in a nervous tone, "I should really get going Sakura, I will stop by tomorrow."_

_Just as he was at the door he felt a tug on his shirt to see Sakura face was down and her bangs were covering her eyes and she said, "Don't leave me Naruto!"_

_Naruto turned around and took Sakura hand said in a caring voice, "Sakura I will be back tomorrow I will not be going anywhere."_

_At this Sakura shook her head and said loudly, "Naruto I want you stay here tonight and if you walk out right now I don't think I will get another change anytime soon to tell you something that is very important!"_

_Naruto gave Sakura a confused look and said, "Tell me what Sakura?"_

_Sakura turned red and her breathing hitched and said, "What I uh wanted to uh tell you that I…." Naruto then said, "Sakura if you don't feel comfortable right now you can tell me later…." A pair of lips on top of his own silenced Naruto._

With Sakura and Naruto in bed…

Sakura and Naruto both turned beat red and said at the same time, "Oh My God that is last night!"

Sakura turned to look at Naruto and said, "You don't think that who ever got this got when we were making love do you?" Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "I hope not that would be embarrassing."

Back to video….

_Naruto hand went up, grabbed her hand, stopped her, and said, "Sakura we don't have to rush this you know that right. I know you do not believe in sex on the first date so you do not have to do that, I will be happy just being able to kiss and make out with you for now. Whenever you are ready to take that step then we will. Okay?"_

_Sakura shook her head and said the following with a blush on his face, "It is okay Naruto. I want to do this with you and I cannot thing of any better time to do this then right now. Ever since I was a little kid, I have always dreamed of being your girlfriend or something more then that. Therefore, I do not mind, Naruto, as long it is with you I will be okay. You are the only man I ever want to be._

_Naruto looked at Sakura with a blush clearly on face and said "Sakura think this through will you. I do not want you to regret it later just because we had sex too early. I care about you Sakura and it feels like we are moving to fast."_

_Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto for that and I have through this through. I never forgot about you when you were gone and you were always on my mine where ever I went. I felt so lonely when you were away and now that you are back I don't want to be apart ever again."_

"_Yeah but we don't have to rush this you know that Sakura. I know we can enjoy are time together and not have to rush into having sex," said Naruto._

_Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Thank you for that Naruto and I know we can enjoy are time together as well but I am ready. I do want to do this with you. You are the only one that I will ever truly love so what is wrong with wanting to have sex with the one that you love. My mom told me once that it is not a matter of how long you have been in the relationship or how long you have known the person. It is the feeling you have for the one that you care about that matter the most when it comes to love. I have loved you for such a long time."_

_Naruto looked stunned and said, "Sakura I don't know what to say?" Sakura looked at right into Naruto eyes and said, "Then don't say anything"._

Back to Sakura and Naruto….

Sakura was blushing and at a lost for words at the moment and then same thing was for Naruto. Just then, they saw Sakura taking off Naruto shirt and then Sakura said, "Oh My God who filmed this they even got our confession on tape!"

Naruto then saw the video just continued to go to where he saw that he was looking at her breasts. Naruto reached over, tapped Sakura's shoulder, and after Naruto got her attention.

Sakura said, "What Naruto?" Naruto just pointed towards the screen and said, "It is not over yet." Sakura head turn to the screen and said, "OMG they did have it on film!"

Back to Video and one hour later….

_Sakura felt the pressure in her groin about ready to give way and in-between moans said, "Naruto… I … want …to…come …together… I …also want …you to ….cum inside…of ….me!" Naruto felt the pressure in his shaft ready to blow anytime. He said in-between groans, "Are … you … sure …Sakura …even …with the ….pill…you ….could still…get …pregnant?"_

_Sakura nodded and said in between moans, "I… am … sure."_

_Naruto collapsed onto Sakura sweaty and sticky naked and was breathing heavily. Sakura was had an orgasm when they came together and had yet to return to her body yet. Naruto moved to Sakura hear and said, "I love you … Sakura and …I always …will." The moment Naruto said that she said, "I love you to Naruto and let's be together forever." With that, the two lovers fell asleep into a night slumber._

Back to the two blushing lovers…

Sakura was feeling many different emotions right now. She was feeling anger, embarrassment, stalked and down right horny. It was the same with Naruto. She could not believe it. Someone had filmed there first time together and it made her so damn horny after all, she had just watched what Naruto and she did last night.

Just then the TV went off and then all of sudden the door flew to her bedroom flew open and Sakurai was smiling and holding a universal TV remote in her hand and said, "Well Good Morning Lovers! So how you like the video?"

Naruto and Sakura instantly pulled the blanket up to cover themselves up. Sakura then shouted, "Oh My God Mom you were the one who filmed us last night! I can't believe you have cameras in my room and why the hell would you tape us!"

Both teens were both beet red and Sakura had the look in her eyes that she wanted answers and blood. Sakurai just waved her hand in front of her face and said, "Oh dear I installed them last night and why would I record this I mean it has my daughter's first time on it and my future son-in-law on it so I couldn't pass it up."

Sakura getting pisser by the second said, "I thought you weren't home mom!"

Sakurai just laughed and said, "No dear I was home all last night I just hid in the attic after getting a picture of you guys kissing and waited till you closed the door to your room and then I hit the record button."

Sakura was beyond pissed now, not only did her mother get a picture of Naruto and her kissing each other, she had the nerve to take footage of them having sex.

Just then, Sakurai tossed a few photos on to the bed from the doorway. Sakura reached out with her left hand while her right hand held onto her the covers that were covering her up.

Sakurai then said, "I also have those photos as well and Sakura do not rib them up because you know I love making lots of copies of photos and also I know that you wouldn't want to rib up anything with Naruto and yourself in them."

Sakura and Naruto both leaned in and looked at the photos. The top photo had Naruto and Sakura walking in the snow together, you could see them quite well, and you could see every detail as Sakura head rested on Naruto shoulder and was holding hands.

The one below that was the kiss from last night. At this, Sakura and Naruto were still blushing at this point.

The photo was hard to see but Naruto and Sakura could tell when this picture taken. This was when Sakura had asked Naruto to kiss her at the airport two and a half years ago. Sakura went beet red remembering that Naruto had kissed her and Naruto was as well it was their first kiss.

Sakura and Naruto moved to last photo and instantly dropped the picture it was a picture of them climaxing. Sakura instantly yelled at the top of her lungs, "MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU!"

The yell was so powerful it knocked Naruto out, and as for Sakurai, she just stood there unfazed. After Sakura had stopped yelling and caught her breath, she then noticed that Naruto was not sitting next to her.

She moved her head and saw that Naruto had passed out from the yell that Sakura had done. Sakura instantly moved to Naruto side and said, "Oh My God Naruto I am so sorry. Please wake up Naruto!" Sakura kept shaking Naruto trying to get him to wake up. Naruto mumbled a few words from his unconscious state and he said, "Sakura…you… have a ….nice ass … a tight…pussy."

Sakura blushed and said, "Naruto wake up now damn it. My mother is still here and she cans here every word you say."

Sakurai just smiled and said, "Sakura just leave him be. He will be up in a bit anyways. Therefore, it looks like your Naruto likes your body and loves you as well. Nevertheless, I never knew my baby girl could be so bold. My little girl as finally became a woman I am so happy."

Sakura turned around, glared at her mother, and said, "Mother! I can't believe you taped us having sex and how in the hell did you get that photo!"

Sakurai looked at her daughter and said, "That was my little secret. (She added with a wink) Anyways how did you like the video? I will give you two each a copy to remember this by."

Sakura was fuming and said, "I didn't like it one bit and aren't you supposed to be yelling at me and Naruto and not acting all cheerful? What do you mean copies? Mom you had better not send that to Ino and Dad!"

Sakurai just smiled and said, "Oh don't lie I know you were getting turned on after watching that. To late dear I already sent them the copies of the video. I told you yesterday that as long as is it with Naru-Chan then I have no problems with you having sex. Also how long will I have to wait until I have grand kids?"

Sakura wanted to die now and she shouted, "Mother I am only 15 years old and in I few months 16 years old. I am too young to have kids. We would not be able to take care of baby at our age. Also now that I think about why did tell me to start taking the pill two months ago?"

Sakurai looked at her daughter and said, "Oh dear I would be more then willing to take care of the baby if you decided to have one. You want to know why told you take the pill."

Sakurai took a long breath for what she was about to say, "Well it is because for one the Haruno's have been know to be extremely fertile when we are teenagers and young adults that even if we take a standard pill to stop from getting pregnant it will only work 15 % of the time. That is why you had to take the Haruno's anti-pregnant pills, which works 95 % of the time. Also because Naruto's godfather called me and said that Naruto was going to be back in town in two months."

Sakura turned red in embarrassment after learning that she was extremely fertile and with anger that her mother knew that Naruto was coming back and did not tell her about it. Sakura then shouted, "Well thanks for the information but why didn't you tell me that Naruto was coming back and also why did you have to tell me that I was extremely fertile now!"

Just then, Naruto awoke and said, "Sakura can you keep it down. My head is killing me." Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Oh I am sorry about that. Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I know something that could really make me feel better." Sakura turned red and said, "Naruto my mom is still here you idiot! She can hear every word that comes out of your mouth!"

Sakurai smiled and said, "Well I will leave you two love birds alone now. I have to go to a meeting in town. I will be gone for the rest of the day. Oh and Naruto have some fun with my daughter and knock her up will you and if you guys feel like watching the video it is on this DVD! Have some naughty fun!" Sakura finally having an enough threw a pillow at her mother but it missed.

A few minutes later car engine starting and the noise disappearing as it left the house, and leaving Naruto and Sakura alone in the house again.

Naruto turned to Sakura and said, "Well what now." Sakura turned beet red and looked down and said, "I want to do it again." Naruto looked shocked and said, "But isn't it too soon? I mean we just did last night and you must be sore."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "I know it might be too soon but I want to make love to you again and I am sore but I can deal with anything as long as it is with you.

With that Sakura kissed Naruto and he said, "Okay Sakura if you say so but I am going to stop if I start seeing you in any pain I am going to stop."

Sakura then nodded and said, "Trust me I won't be in any and how do you want us to do it this time?' Naruto kissed Sakura passionately on the lips and said, "I have a few ideas."

Meanwhile on a road in the town….

Harumi was driving down a road in town after making sure no one was tailing her and a car passed by her going the other way.

Just then, her phone went off. She reached down, picked it up, and answers.

"This is Harumi. Who is calling?" said Harumi

"This is Double Knockers calling I am to tell you that Blazing eyes told Toad that he wants the agents in town to have a meeting about Lighting and how to better protect Pinky before he arrives by the end of the week. Meet us in the underground base under the Third's nose in 45 minutes." said the lady.

"Ok I will see you there and let me guess Toad told Blazing Eyes to give you that nickname," said Harumi.

"Yes he did that old Toad is going to get it when I see him," said Double Knockers.

"Oh I can smell still smell the air of love in between the two of you. So when are you going to tell the Toad your feeling." said Harumi.

"I am not talking to this about right now, Said Double Knockers.

"You are no fun Double Knockers.," said Harumi

"Well of course it is my business Harumi of Embarrassment! Anyways be there early and don't say anything embarrassing to Smoke or Illusions. Also nothing about Toad or me got that!"

"Yes I got. I will try to behave but I have to talk to Blazing Eyes when he gets here and see if he can make some arrangements so I can speak to Shana. I have to tell her all the latest news."

"Well you can try and do that anyways I am going I want to have a drink before going to the meeting. Bye!" said Double Knockers.

Harumi but the phone down and turned the car to the left to go the base.


	11. Organization Plans

Note: I do not own Naruto

Organization Plans

Underground base…

Everyone was already there waiting for the last member of the team to show up for the schedule meeting. The undercover agents were all talking away while waiting for One Eye to show up, and as usual he was late.

Toad was getting the shit beat out of him by Double Knockers for the code name. Smoke and Illusion were talking to each other, and Torture Interrogator was almost tempted to tie Harumi up and put duck tape over her mouth just to shut her up.

The entrance way to base opened up and One Eye came in and everybody stared at him and said, "You are late!" One Eye looked up from his book and said, "Sorry I got lost on the path of life." Everybody in the room just anime sweat dropped at that over used comment.

Then all of sudden the room got dark and everybody got really quiet as the big TV monitor turned on to reveal Blazing Eyes on the screen. Everybody turned to face the scree,n and everybody was waiting for Blazing Eyes to speak.

After a few minutes of silence, Blazing Eyes finally spoke, "Ok the line is secure so then let's get on with the meeting at hand. First I would like to hear from Toad, so would you please give me your report."

Toad stood up and said, "Yes Sir. From what my contacts have been able to tell me. Danzo is indeed still after that legendary gem that the once great Namikaze were rumored to have had 15 years ago. From that information I have been able to gather it is also the reason why that family was massacre on October 10 in order to get their hands on that rumored gem."

At this Illusions asked a question, "What is so great about that gem anyway that Danzo would have to hire assassins in order to get the gem?"

Double Knockers answered her question, and said, "It is so rare that we believe that it is the only gem of its kind, and as for why it is so rare it was written in some old Japanese scripts that says the legendary mystical creature the nine tailed fox created that gem, but that is just a rumor from four hundred years ago. But the real value of the gem is how much it is worth, and some people say that its value is over $8 billion dollars, and that is not even the black market price."

At this Blazing Eyes said, "So to simply but Danzo more than likely to have also been the one who hired the assassins. If I had to guess I would have to say the group that he hired is the same group who are one top of the FBI most wanted list and the name of the organization is the Akatsuki."

Just then another TV monitor came on and everybody was shocked at who they saw. It was the Great Professor who was thought to have been killed 3 years ago during the hostile takeover of Tokyo by that snake bastard.

"Yes you are correct Blazing Eyes, and I can tell you who the most likely suspects are that massacre the Namikaze family 15 years, and the names of those mass murders are Madara Uchiha, and a guy that is called Pain."

"To further add onto the report I have feeling that they also had another mission as well 15 years ago, and that was to get rid of anyone who was close to Minato and Kushina, and that leads me to suspect that they would have killed Sakurai Haruno and her family if it weren't for Itachi showing up with the police at the time."

At this Harumi stood up with a said in a very serious tone, "So those bastards were the ones killed Minato, Kushina, and you are also telling me that they could have also killed the Haruno family if weren't for Itachi showing up."

"I was their childhood friends, and I had to watch Lighting grow up without a family because of them! When I get the chance I am going to kill them both, and make sure there is nothing left!"

At this Double Knockers and Toad went to both sides of Harumi, and tried to get her to calm down. After several minutes of struggling and yelling they were able to make her calm down.

One Eye then spoke up for the first time since the meeting started and said, "So Great Professor I take it that Itachi found out something that made him go and kill off members of his own clan at the crime scene."

The Professor blew smoke out of his pipe and said, "Yes, we found a few dead bodies from their own clan at the crime scene that had been killed. After the Japanese government heard of what had happened and that Uchiha clan was involved along with Itachi information that his own clan was planning on over throwing their government. The Japanese government and I included that the only way to protect the government, and its people were to have the Uchiha clan massacred."

Torture Interrogator then stood up and said, "So what does Lighting, and Pinky have to do with this then."

At this Blazing Eyes spoke up and said, "They have everything to do with this. As you know the gem was never found, and we know Danzo didn't get his hands on it, so then the Namikaze must have hid it somewhere. I wouldn't doubt it if Danzo decided to use the Akatsuki again to try to get the gem for his own evil desires. Lighting will be in the greatest of the danger because he is the only remaining member of the Namikaze clan, and most likely the only one who could find the gem."

"We also have to protect Pinky from Danzo, Akatsuki, and Sasuke. We can't let anything happen to her, or to Lighting. We also have to make sure Sasuke stays as far as possible from Pinky at all cost. After all he wants to use Pinky for his own personal sex slave, and that can't happen to her."

After, Blazing Eyes finished saying that he then toke a drink of water from his glass. After setting the glass back down, he then looked up and said, "Ok this will be your objectives Toad, Double Knockers and Torture Interrogator I want you to keep gathering information on Akatsuki and Danzo as much as possible.

Smoke, Illusions, and One Eye I want you to keep a close eye on Sasuke, and of course guard Lighting and Pinky if possible while they're at school, and then watch them closely after school.

Harumi, Scar I want you to keep doing your undercover work and Harumi I have taken a few items that you send through the mail into my custody after all we can't have this falling into the hands of the enemies." Harumi just looked upset and said, "Fine then you big cock blocker!"

"That is all for today. We will meet back here when I arrive in Japan. That is all" With that the screen went black and the walkway lights came on and everybody left the building and then the room went pitch black.


	12. Oh the Joy of Friends!

Oh the Joy of Friends!

In Sakura Bedroom -12:00 pm - Same Day

Naruto was breathing heavily as he had just finished his third round with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Sakura was currently lying on Naruto bare chest as she was breathing heavily after experiencing an orgasm during the end of the third around and was also breathing heavily as well.

After a few minutes of them catching their breath Naruto was the first to speak, "Wow Sakura that was really amazing." Sakura turned her head slightly to look up at Naruto and said, "Really was I really that good Naruto."

At this Naruto moved his head, kissed the top of Sakura head, and said, "You were unbelievably good, and the way that you moaned at the end was such a turn on."

At this Sakura turned beet red with embarrassment, hit Naruto lightly on the stomach, and said, "Don't say it like that it is just so embarrassing."

At this Naruto turned his body over to get a look at her and said, "I only say what I see, and it is say that you Sakura Haruno have one hot and sexy body and the finest butt that I have ever seen."

At this Sakura turned beat red again, and was at a lost for words at the moment and, then she said, "Yeah I heard something similar when my mom was in my room Naruto. I should totally kill you for saying that earlier when my mom was in here, but I am too tired to do, so I guess you are off the hook."

At this Naruto quickly said, "I am sorry for that I didn't mean it. I didn't even know what I was saying after I passed out from your yelling." At this Sakura but her head down for second and then said, "I know you really didn't mean it Naruto, and I am partly to blame. So like I just said you are off the hook, but don't do that ever again when my mom or dad is around Naruto!"

Naruto quickly nodded his head up and down and said, "I got I won't ever do that again." All of a sudden, everything went black as he fell face first into the pillow. Sakura quickly wondered if something was wrong when she saw Naruto faint of all sudden, but when she saw him snoring away she said, "Idiot if you were so tired then why didn't you say so."

At this Sakura took the covers and pulled them over her/his body and moved her head over to his chest and closed her eyes to get to sleep, and she knew that she was going to be walking weird for a while due to how sore she felt, but at the moment she could care less. As she quickly fell back asleep next to the boy that she fell in love with all those years ago.

Meanwhile at Konoha High School- 12 pm

Ino was setting at her usual table eating her lunch, and having to listen to all the gossip around her about the match between the new teenager Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha. There were many girls talking about Naruto. They wanted to be his girlfriend, and things like how they wanted to do this and that to him.

Ino could only laugh at how these girls were so against Naruto one day, and how the following day they were gossiping over him like lost puppies. Ino knew that none of the girls stood a chance with Naruto with Sakura around.

If she knew Sakura well enough; then, she was going to have an iron grip on Naruto even if they weren't together yet, and if they did get together well those girls better not try anything on Naruto, or else they were going to end up worst then Sasuke did the other day.

On to the topic of Sasuke, it seemed that, he did not show up to school today. Ino would have to take a guess, but she was sure that Sasuke ego took a hard blow after yesterday debacle, and that his popularity went downhill faster than the stock market did on Black Tuesday in 1930's.

Just then she stopped Kiba, Shino, and Sai walking towards her table, and she waved at them. They stopped when they got to her table, and Kiba said "So how you doing Ino!"

Ino said, "I am doing fine. It is just lonely without Sakura around, but in a way I am glad she is not here otherwise I would see her wanting to kill every girl that is talking about Naruto and also keeping Naruto away from them and let's not forgets them making lovely dovy eyes at one another."

Kiba chuckled and said, "Yeah I can see your point but when they do come back Sakura is going to be a total cock blocker to all these girls in the building that are after him. Anyways the real reason that I came here was to ask if you want to come to the mall with us after school, and hang out with us for a while."

Ino then said, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Kiba then said, "Okay then see you at 2:45 by the gym after school." With that they made their leave. As they were leaving she remembered something from this morning and that was that her father at took a DVD right her hands this morning after it arrived in the mail and he took it from her after getting a call on his cell phone. Now that was weird.

Sakura Haruno House-2 pm

Sakura had woken up about 10 minutes ago from her peaceful sleep next to Naruto, and was watching him sleep. Sakura then decided to wake him by tapping him on the cheek with her finger to wake him. Naruto slowly came around and still not fully awake said, "What time is it?" Sakura leaned close to Naruto ear, and said, "It is 2 o'clock dear."

At this Naruto, eyes flew open, and he quickly moved away with a shocked look on his face, and said, "What the hell was up that dear thing Sakura." Sakura just laughed, and said, "Sorry I just couldn't resist it Naruto. I wanted to see how you would react to me saying that."

Naruto then said, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day." Sakura then thought about it and knew that walking was going to be a pain, but she wanted to go the mall with Naruto today. She wanted to buy a new dress for the Christmas Eve party this year, and she wanted Naruto opinion on it and what he thought would look the greatest on her.

"I know what we can do for the rest of the day Naruto. How about we go to the mall, look around and do some clothes shopping." Naruto sweat dropped at the idea of going clothes shopping with Sakura, but then decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all he would get to see Sakura try on a bunch of sexy clothing. Moreover, he would be able to spend it with Sakura so it would not be bad at all.

He then said, "Yeah that is a great idea Sakura. So what time do you want to go?" Sakura looked at the clock and then said, "How about 2:45 that will give us time to take a shower, and get dressed." Naruto nodded his head, and said, "Yeah that is fine with me."

Sakura was the first to get out of bed and she heard Naruto whistle at her when he saw her butt. Sakura turned around, and decided to say something and that was, "I see that you really like my ass huh Naruto. Well if I have, my way about it is going to be the only ass you are ever going to be seeing because I never plan to let you go Naruto. Like you always said that keep your promises. Well this is my promise to you Naruto, and that is I don't care what ever comes our way or who ever tries to come between us like Sasuke, or anyone else. I am not letting you go or leaving your side Naruto that is a promise of lifetime."

With that Sakura bent down and kissed Naruto on the lips. After Sakura broke the kiss she turned around and ran into the bathroom and as she was running she yelled, "See you at 2:45 Naruto!" with that she closed the door to the bathroom. Naruto was left their in a daze that declaration and kiss.

After coming to his senses, he quickly got up and started to get his clothes on, so he could get home, and take a shower and get changed to go to the mall. After getting in his clothes and jacket on he turned around, locked the door to her house, and then slammed it shut as he made his way home.

Sakura House Bathroom

Sakura was in the shower already, and washing her self up. However, she was also beet red after her very bold declaration to Naruto that she was never going to let him go. She could not believe she had acted so possessive of him when they had only got together yesterday, and had slept together.

But her mother had told her when she was 14 years old that the Haruno's are very possessive people especially when it came to the girls in the family and when it came to a boy/man that they are madly in love with.

She still could not believe that she had slept with Naruto, and it was only after their first date. She had told herself that she would never ever sleep with anyone on a first date or any dates period. She wanted to wait until she was married before she had slept with anyone, but when it comes to Naruto then why did it happen.

She did not regret it at all but in fact she loved how it felt to have sex with someone you love. She had learned from Ino and her mother when she was actual taking things seriously and they had both told her that she had always acted differently when Naruto was around.

Many men at her school thought that she was very hot but were to afraid to approach her because they knew how mean and violent she could be sometimes especially any men that tried to hit on her. Nevertheless, when Naruto was around for example yesterday she acted very different, and was all blushing, and being shy and acting very boldly. She had to stop her train of thought when she remembered that she had to get ready to go to mall for her and Naruto second date kind of of.

Jiraya/Naruto House-2:15 PM

Naruto was running up to the steps of his front door and at the same time quickly digging through his pockets to find his keys to unlock the front door.

After he got a hold of his keys from his pocket and he took a hold of them with his left hand and used his right hand to grab the handle on the door. He inserted the key into the key slot and turned it until he heard it click and then pulled down on the handle and then the door opened.

Naruto quickly got into the house and quietly closed the front door, and quickly took off his shoes and made his way to the stair well.

Just as he passed by the kitchen, he heard someone call out his name. Naruto stopped and walked backwards until he was in the frame of the kitchen. He then spotted Jiraya sitting in a chair in the kitchen drinking coffee from his cup and had the newspaper laid out on the table.

Jiraya then said, "Yo Naruto! Where were you last night? I didn't see you at all last night or this morning."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and said, "I was at Sakura's house last night. We went to the ice skating ring and had dinner at Julian's restaurant. Her mother said that I should stay the night at her house so Sakura and I could catch up more."

Jiraya then said, "So you basically went to school, then got send home for some reason which I can only ponder at. Then I can take a guess that you didn't even come home at all yesterday after you left to go to school because you still have your bag pack with you."

He took a breath and then said, "Then you guys got all lovely dovey at the ice ring and you guys couldn't keep your hands off of each other. So when you went and dropped her off at her house. Either her, or you definitively couldn't part with the person, so you two most likely went to her room."

He took another breath and then started to get a pervy look in his eyes and face, "After finding out Sakurai was not home, or was asleep already you guys started talking to one another and one thing led to one thing, or another. You two confessed your feeling for one another, or you two got caught up in a hot, and heavy kiss, or you guys did both. That resulted in you two taking off your clothes and getting all hot and sexy and kissing with passionate."

He then took another big breath of fresh air and went started to speak very loudly, "YOU TWO LOST YOUR VIRGINITLY TO EACH OTHER IN HOT, SWEATY, HARDCORE SEX. YOU GUYS PROBABLY FUCKED ALL NIGHT LONG AND HAD THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!

WHAT EVERY MAN DREAMS OF MORNING SEX! YOU TRULY ARE MY GODCHILD AND TO DO IT WITH YOUR FIRST FEMALE CHILDHOOD FRIEND AS WELL. THAT IS EVERYMAN'S DREAM COME TRUE!

GIVE ME THE DETAILS NARUTO! I MUST KNOW SO I CAN PUT IT IN MY NEXT ISSUSE!"

Naruto face turned beet red and was sweating like crazy, "I don't know what you are talking about Ero-Sennin." Anyways I really need to get ready to go to mall."

Naruto then looked at the clock on the wall by the stove and it read 2:25 PM. Naruto freaked out and yelled, "Oh crab! I only have 20 minutes to get ready! She is going to kill me!"

Naruto sprinted up the stairs, quickly ran to the bathroom, and slammed the bathroom door shut. Within a minute, the shower was heard going upstairs.

Jiraya just chuckled as he took a DVD hidden under the newspaper that he had in his mailbox this morning and said, "That lucky bastard! Getting laid on his first day back into town man I wish I was as lucky as he was with Tsunade back when I was 18 years old."

Jiraya then felt pain in his check from the meeting this morning. He then said, "Damn that Harumi she just had to get emotional when she found out that the Haruno family was also targeted as well, and who had massacre Namikaze clan. She has some super strength or something out of this world. Damn it hurts!"

Jiraya then took out his phone and dialed a number on his cell phone, and pressed the call button and waited for someone to pickup. After three rings on the phone, someone finally answered.

"Hello this is Yukata speaking." said from a tired female voice.

"This is Toad speaking I will need you, and Scar to tail Lighting, and Pinky to their outing/date deal at Konoha Mall at 3:00 PM. However, do not go straight there. Start tailing them from his house." said Toad.

"Scar it seems we have to go, and tail Lighting and Pinky at the mall today." said Yukata.

"Just great and we were almost finished to. Guess it can't be through since I was one of his first brother/adult figure in his life, and I also have my orders." said Scar.

"You can count on us Toad!" said Yukata.

"Man he just had to go and ruin the mood damn it!" said Yukata thinking she ended the call.

A second later, it ended and Jiraya looked at the phone, and said, "Wait were Scar, and Yukata doing what I think they were doing? Wait they were! God damn it! It seems like everyone was having sex around here! It is like everyone is in heat around here!"

Sakura House-2:30 PM

Sakura had just got out of the shower. She had also finished drying and fixing her hair a few moments ago. She walked back to her room in a white robe while slightly limping and noticed that her bed was still unmade and that her clothes from the previous night were scattered all over the floor.

She walked over to it and quickly made the bed and dumped her clothes into a red basket. Then she went over to her closet. After doing that, she went to see what she would wear to the mall.

After a few minutes of looking through her closet she found what she thought would be the best thing to wear to the mall and to get Naruto's full attention. She found the following shirt, which was a Red Wrapper Surplice Buckle coat. She took the shirt out from the closet, walked over to her bed, and laid it on her bed.

She then went to her dresser and pulled out a red bra and panties, and walked back over to her bed and laid them to the side of her shirt. She made her way to her closet again, pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sockets, and put them on the bed with the rest of her things.

She also took out a new jacket that her mother bought her last week which was a red wool-blend swing coat, hanged the coat on the a the door knob that was right near her closet. As she made her way to her bed, she took off her robe to get dressed.

After getting dressed and putting on light perfume. She made her way back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

A few minutes later, she was back in her room getting ready to go. She started by putting her scarf around her neck, then slips on her jacket, and starts to button up the buttons on her coat. After she finished buttoning up her coat, she took and pink gear grips and put them around her neck until she needs to put them over her ears.

She then took her pink gloves from another draw on her dresser, slipped them on, and closed the door. She picked up her little red purse and made sure she had enough money in her purse to buy food, and a dress for the Christmas Eve party. She looked at the clock and it read 2:49 PM.

Sakura wondered what was taking Naruto so long. She thought Naruto would be here by 2:40 PM at the latest to pick her up. After an extra minute had passed Sakura was fed up with waiting and decided that, she would go visit Naruto, and see what was taking him so long. Sakura thought Naruto must have a reason that he was late.

Sakura made sure she had everything before she left and she left a note on the table for her mother telling her where she was going to be encase she arrived home while she was gone. She put on her shoes and locked the door to her house on her way out, and then made her way to Naruto's House and she could definitively tell that walking was definitely going to harder then usual.

Naruto House 2:43 PM

Naruto was rushing around like a mad man. He was currently in the bathroom drying his hair off, and quickly brushing teeth at the same time. After he finished with both of those tasks he quickly slipped on his robe and grabbed his clothes that he wore yesterday into one arm and used his other arm to turned off the light in the bathroom.

He then made a mad dash to his room with his clothes in hands, and as soon as he made it into his room, he threw his clothes into his orange laundry basket. He went to his dresser, pulled open one of the drawers, and pulled out urban pipeline boot cut blue jeans. He then grabbed a pair of blue boxes and a pair of socks. He then laid them on the floor as he dashed over to closet and pulled the door open and grabbed a black hoodie with an orange fox on it.

After grabbing the black hoodie he took off his robe and tossed it on the floor in his room, and slipped on his hoodie over his head, and quickly made his way to his the clothes that he left over by the dresser.

He then put on his boxers, and then quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on over his boxes. After getting his pants buttoned and zipped up, he closed his dresser draw and made his way to his laundry basket to grab his keys, wallet, and cell phone from pants that he wore yesterday. Then he noticed that Jiraya had bought up his shoes to his room.

He put his wallet and keys into his right front pocket and his cell phone into his left front packet. He then pulled open another draw and took out money that he had hidden in there when he finished unpacking and took out one hundred and fifty dollars in out from his hidden hiding place and put into his wallet, so he could buy something nice for Sakura at the mall.

He closed the dresser when he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. He really needed to finish getting ready. With that, he went into a draw that was under his bed, opened it up, and grabbed a stick of deodorant that was in there, and rubbed it under his arms, and then threw it back into the draw and kicked it shut. He then went to his closet and pulled out a new jacket from his closet that he had gotten from Jiraya two weeks ago which was a Black Free Country Soft Shell Jacket and quickly grabbed a scarf that was in a box and a pair of black ear grips and gloves.

Just then, he could Jiraya loud voice and it sounded like he was interrogating Sakura about them sleeping together even through he lied, and said that they did not. He quickly slipped on his scarf, jacket and zipped up the jacket. He then put on his black ear grips on his ears, then he slipped on both his gloves, and then finally putting his shoes on his feet.

Just as he was about to make his way out of his room to meet up with Sakura and to shut up the pervy old man so when he saw Jiraya book that was sitting on his dresser. Then Naruto got an idea on how to shut up the old pervert and with that he grabbed the book and left to save Sakura from Jiraya.

Naruto house-2:53 PM

Sakura walked over to Naruto house which she knew where Naruto lived since Naruto had moved back into the house that he had lived in before he left, and since it was never sold. That could be the only place Naruto could be living and that was right across the street from where she lived.

She made her way up the stairs and ringed on the doorbell. After a few moments, she saw Jiraya the man that took the love of her life away from her those two and a half years ago just so he could get more money for his pervy books of his.

She glared at the man for a second and then asked kindly (trying to be nice), "Ha hello their Jiraya. I am looking for Naruto. He was supposed to meet me at my house to go the mall, and I was wondering what could be taking him so long."

Jiraya opened the door and waved her inside the house. As she walked inside the house and she noticed that most of the boxes were still full of stuff in them.

Jiraya then said, "Yes sorry about that I kind of held Naruto up because I was wondering where he was last night."

Sakura blushed for second remembering the night before, quickly thought what Naruto might have told him, and she hoped her guess was correct, "Yes my mom said that Naruto should stay over so Naruto and I could catch up some more."

Jiraya let out some breath and said, "Yeah that is what he told me, but I know the truth you guys were most likely talking, but instead of a lot of words being said. You two were most likely letting your bodies and feeling do all the talking am right." Jiraya finished with a pervert grin on his old aging face.

Sakura turned bright red and she was thinking, _"How the hell does he know what we did! Wait I know he is a pervert old man, who writes pervy old books, and who thinks of nothing else, but naked chicks and porn all day long."_

Sakura then said to counter what he said, "I don't know what you are talking about you pervert old goat. We just talked and watched Rush Hour 3 until three o' clock in the morning. So get your mind out of the gutter you old goat."

Jiraya just smiled and said, "I don't believe you at all Sakura Haruno. You are as bad a liar as Naruto is. I can tell just by looking at the two of you that you guys at hot and steamy sex all night long."

Sakura then yelled, "I TOLD YOU WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX DAMN IT! SO SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERT!"

Jiraya smile grew as if he was proud for what he was about to say, "But wait there is more! You Sakura dear are walking a little differently as if you are sore which could contribute to losing your virginity and having some very great sex which explains the limping. Also there is something about your face that is glowing that you just had the best time of life last night with the man you are in the love with."

Sakura was about to deck the old goat and was wondering what was taking Naruto so long to save her from this pervert. She then yelled, "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX AT ALL!"

Jiraya then said, "As for Naruto. He looks the happiest I have ever seen the boy look, and I can tell that you two have sex just by the way he moves. That boy is still in a daze from last night."

Sakura yelled again, "SHUT UP! FOR THE LAST TIME WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!"

Jiraya then grinned and said, "So tell me how it was, and what positions did he use..."

A book to back of his head came from the stairwell that shut up Jiraya. As the old goat fell to the ground and his head hit the carpeted floor.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto wearing a new coat as he made his way down the stairs and she could tell he was pissed at the old man.

Naruto looked over at the old goat, and said, "That is called sexual harassment! You pervert old man!"

Naruto then turned towards his girlfriend, and said, "I so sorry Sakura-Chan. I did not mean for me to be late, but this old goat here was interrogating me with many questions. I was late getting into the shower and I am sorry."

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't sweat it Naruto. It is not like you did it on purpose." Sakura then noticed Naruto new jacket and said, "Naruto I like the jacket that you are wearing."

Naruto smiled at her, noticed her new red jacket, and said, "Yours looks good on you to Sakura. It makes you look very beautiful." Sakura blushed as Naruto said this all while looking into her green eyes.

Naruto went and grabbed Sakura by her left hand with his right hand as he led her towards the door and said, "Let's get out of here Sakura." As they walked out the front door, it snowing and Naruto closed the door before going down the steps. Leaving the old goat on the carpet floor with a blood coming out from his noses as it slowly stained the carpet.

In a Blue Prius a Few Houses Down

"Hey Yukata it looks like Toad was right they would be leaving the house at 3 PM.", said Scar.

He turned and noticed that Yukata was pissed and said, "That Toad is going to get when I tell Double Knockers what he was sexual harassing her." As she slowly took off the earphones that she was listen tuned into the wiretaps to Naruto house.

"Let go Scar we have to tail those to and make sure nothing happens to them otherwise we are going to be in 10 shitloads of trouble by Double Knockers, Harumi, and Blazing Eyes."

With that, Yukata started the car up and slowly following them.

High School Parking Lot-3 PM

Ino, Shino and Kiba had just got into the Sai White Prius. Ino was setting in the front passenger seat, and Kiba and Shino got into the back of the car. After they were all situated, and ready to leave. Sai put the car into reverse and started backing the car out of the parking shot.

Then Sai put the car into drive and started towards the nearest exit, but due to everybody waiting to get there cars out of the lot it was traffic jam as usual so they had about 15 minutes before they could finally leave the school grounds.

So while they were waiting Sai decided to ask a question that had been wondering about all day, "There as been something bugging me all day today, and I was wondering if you guys would know about it?"

At this Ino looked up from her cell phone, turned towards Sai, and asked, "What is your question about Sai? Maybe I can answer it for you?"

Sai hit the breaks to his car as a car cut in front of him. Sai then turned his head, "When I came into school today all I heard was a bunch of talk about Naruto this, Naruto that. So I was wondering if you guys know who this Naruto kid is that everyone was talking about today, and during lunch it sounded like you know him, so could you tell me about him."

Ino put her cell phone into her purse and then smiled as she turned her head towards Sai, "Oh yeah I forgot that you weren't here yesterday. So you don't know anything about the race between Sasuke or Naruto do you?"

Sai hooked his horn at the car in front of him for just setting still and not moving forward, "So what about this race and what does it have to do with this Naruto?"

Ino was looking at Sai face and said, "You totally missed it Sai! It was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life. Naruto was so freaking awesome he totally beat Sasuke in the race and then Naruto and Sakura punched Sasuke square in the face and knocked him unconsciousness."

Sai smiled and then hooked his horn again to tell the person in the vehicle to get his ass moving, "Damn driver! Does he even know which petal makes the car go. I swear the guy as no pair."

Sai moved his head and looked at Ino, "So playboy duck butt finally got what was coming to him. So tell me more about Naruto character?"

Ino was about to answer but Kiba cut her off, "Naruto is a childhood friend of ours from our elementary days at school. He does not have any parents and his only known guardian would be Jiraya, which is Naruto godfather. Also Sai I should tell you why you do not know who Naruto is because he left us to study aboard in the US for the last two and a half years."

Ino then cut Kiba off and said, "Anyways Naruto never had many friends until he met Sasuke and Sakura back when they were like 5 or 6 years old. I do not know why Sasuke hates Naruto so much now and why he wants Sakura so badly, but they use to get along/stand each other to some extent. Also Sakura developed a crush on Naruto back when they were kids, and I believe it grew into love by time she was 12 years old."

Kiba then cut Ino off leaving Ino looking slightly pissed, "Yeah I do believe that goes for Naruto as well. Because every time Sakura walked by our group Naruto used to get all dreamy like and when she was not around it was all he ever talked about. Oh yeah Ino do you remember the time when we were in 5th grade when there was that rumor going on about Naruto saying that he had a small penis.

Ino started laughing and said, "Oh yeah! I remember that day it must have been so embarrassing for Naruto that day. I even remembering Sakura asking what and me what a penis was was so important about. So when I told her she turned beet red and passed out."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay Ino how in the world did even know what a penis was and what was so important about it? Huh mind telling me that?"

Ino turned around and said, "I only knew that stuff because at the time my 20 year old cousin at time was pregnant, and I asked how she became so huge I ended up getting the sex talk a few weeks before that rumor had begun."

Sai got cut off by another car and this time and Sai hooked his horn 4 times in a row. Sai turned his head towards Ino, "So does Sakura and Naruto still like each other? Even through they have been apart for three years?"

Ino grinned at Sai, "Yeah Sai you should have seen them, they were like all over each other at school the other day. Naruto was defending Sakura like no tomorrow and Sakura was literally drooling at mouth when she saw Naruto in his track uniform. It was like he never left and when he returned it was like they just picked up where they had left off the only difference was that they older and acting on their feeling and emotions this time around."

Sai finally got to the stop sign, turned on the right turn signal, and turned right on to Clover Street. With that, they were finally on there way to the mall.

_Sai inner thoughts, "So the old hag is in love with some guy huh. Well I can say I never saw that coming I mean she is so ugly. But this guy most be weird to like a ugly girl like her and to have such a small penis. So is name is Naruto huh well then I have already the perfect name for you and that is Dickless!"_

Outside of Konoha Mall-3:15 PM

Naruto and Sakura had just reached the mall after walking for 15 minutes through the streets of Konoha shopping district. Naruto and Sakura had been quite all the way up to the mall and just enjoying each other company. As the couple approach one of the many entrances in the mall Naruto let go of Sakura hand, ran to the door and held it open for Sakura to enter.

After Sakura walked through the doors that lead to the inside of mall, she stopped and waited for her boyfriend to get back to her side before she went any further. While she was waiting she took off her ear grips and gloves, and then she put them into the pockets of her coat.

By the time she had got done with that Naruto had finally returned to her side, and he also took off his ear grips and gloves and stuffed them into his coat pockets. He grabbed Sakura left hand into his own and said, "Sorry about that Sakura, but there was an old couple that was coming in after you and I thought that I would hold the door for them."

Sakura turned her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it Naruto. I know that you always put others well-beings before your own. After all, I had to help you clean up your house on more than once when we were 10 years old. So yeah, I am not going to get mad at you just because you were helping someone. Anyways let's get going Naruto." Sakura finished with another smile and with that, Sakura started pulling Naruto hand through out the mall.

After a few minutes of Sakura yanking Naruto arm as she pulled him with her to the center of the mall. Sakura came to a halt and Naruto almost tripped at the sudden stop. The couple was now standing in front of a giant Christmas tree that was at the center of the mall like all the previous years since the mall had been build.

Naruto was standing in front of the tree in awe as old childhood recollections came back to him. He remembered how he always used to come here every year and sit on Santa lap and wished he could have a family. There was also the time when Sakurai had taken Sakura and him up the mall to for get some Christmas presents, so they could give the presents to some of the children at Konoha Orphanage. There was also the time when Sakura and Naruto were 9 years old and Sakurai wanted to a picture of them together on Santa lap.

When he was with Haruno's he actually felt that he had a family. That did not mean that Jiraya make him feel the same way, but when he was with his godfather it just felt different.

He viewed Sakurai and Yuji like an Aunt or an Uncle. With Sakura, he didn't see her as a sister not even once when he was younger, but as a crush that would later develop into love as he got older.

Sakura smiled as she noticed that Naruto was just staring at the Christmas tree. She figured Naruto would enjoy seeing the tree again after all this place held so many wonderful memories between the two of them when they were little.

Sakura leaned and kissed Naruto on the cheek. That brought Naruto out of his state of awe, smiled, and said, "What was that for Sakura?"

Sakura looked hurt and said, "What Naruto I can't kiss my own boyfriend on the cheek with out a reason? Hmph!" At that, Sakura turned away from Naruto.

Sakura thinking he just hurt her or made her mad at him he quickly said, "No that is not what I meant Sakura it is just that you surprised is all. I am sorry if I made you mad"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto I am not mad at you. It is just that I wanted to give you another great memory to add to the all the other ones that you have made here in the past. But I can't believe that you were that surprised that I gave you a kiss on the cheek when he have done more than that." as she finished with a blush.

Naruto blushed when she said that, "Yeah I guess you have a point there. Sakura-Chan can you turn your head this way for me will you. There is something I want to show?"

Sakura wonder what he wanted to show her. After Sakura had said that to Naruto she had turned beet red and remembered again, what had occurred between them not that long ago making her kind of wet.

As Sakura turned her head towards Naruto she said, "What is it Nar..." Her sentence got suddenly cut short as Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips. Naruto moved his hands around Sakura waist to bring her closer and Sakura moved her hands around Naruto neck and pulled herself closer to him to deepen the kiss. At the same time, a photographer took a picture of the tree.

After Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss because of the deep kiss that they had just shared Naruto and Sakura had found that they were both out of breath. Sakura had a blush on her face at the deep and passionate kiss they had just shared in front of everybody in the mall as young and old couples were most likely staring at them right now.

_Sakura thoughts, "That kiss was so good. Wait! Oh, my god I can't believe Naruto just French kissed me in front of everyone in the mall. This is so embarrassing! I hope no one from school is here at the moment because if they are I am never going to here the end of it from Ino if word got to her."_

_**Inner Sakura, "Hell Yeah! Now that is what I am talking about Naruto. Just wait until we get to a dressing room. I am so going to drag you into the dressing room and we are going to have hot sweaty sex! CHA!"**_

Sakura breaking out her dreamy like state did the first thing that came to her mind and that punching Naruto mildly on the arm and said semi-loudly, "Naruto I can't believe you just kissed me like that in front of everyone! I am so embarrassed right now!"

Naruto leaned forward, went by Sakura's left ear, and whispered; "Now we both have another wonderful memory to add to the other ones that we have of this place and I know you are lying because I could tell when you kissed me back that you really enjoyed it."

With that, Naruto grinned and started to back up away from Sakura because he knew what she was going to do next. "Naruto come back here you jerk! Just wait until I get my hands on you idiot! I will make you never do that again when are in public! You hear me Naruto! What would happen if my mother had seen that?"

Naruto was running and shouted, "She most likely be in heaven, or asking when she will become a grandma!"

Sakura was still chasing Naruto shouted, "Naruto you are so dead when I get my hands on you!

At that same time, a red haired girl started shouting her head off as well, "Lelouch just wait till I get my hands on you! I am going to make you regard that for the rest of your life!"

Everyone in the crowd was all-laughing at the couples as the two girls chased around their boyfriends. The boys were desperately trying to avoid the enrage females that were currently trying to end their lives.

The photographer looked at the now printed photo and said, "Now this is what I am talking about this couple will set a perfect example of love between couples during Christmas time."

At the moment it seemed that Yukata and Scar were to busy making out in front of the tree to pay any attention the photographer and the valuable photo that he had taken of the young couple.

Ino House-3:30 PM

The door bell rang and Ino father came to the door and to see who it was. When he opened the door he was greeted with Choji at the door and Ino father said, "Hello Choji what are you doing here today?

Choji bowed and said, "Ino said that I could borrow a movie that you guys had owned for the night."

Ino father thought for a moment and then remembered that Ino had texted him a little bit ago and it told him that Choji would be by later to pick up the DVD from there house.

He then gestured Choji inside so he could get the DVD. Once inside he remembered that Ino had said the DVD was in a single clear DVD case, which was right near her father's desk. After picking up the DVD Choji thanked her father and left to go home and watch the movie.

Konoha Mall Main Entrance-3:40 PM

Sai, Ino, Kiba, and Shino had just got inside the mall and were currently making their way to the center of the mall. When they reached the giant Christmas tree they were pretty shocked at what they saw.

Shizune and Iruka were currently leaning against the railing that surrounded the tree and were in a heavy make out session. It was not that big of a surprise to them since there were rumors going about how somebody had seen Shizune and Iruka out on a date after school a few weeks ago, but seeing them in a hot make out session in the middle of a public place was a very different story.

Kiba then saw a black haired teenager lying on the ground with his head currently placed on the lap of a Red headed teenage girl. "Lelouch come on please wake up. I am sorry for hitting it so hard. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but you kind of got what you deserved for what you did to me."

Just then, a girl with long green hair came up to the red haired girl and said, "Wow you really are one strong girl when you are emotional Kallen. You didn't have to knock him out for just a kiss you know."

Kallen then turned beet red and turned to face the longhaired girl and said, "Shut up Pizza Girl! Stop talking nonsense!"

The green haired girl smirked as she looked at Kallen and said, "Yeah right. I only say what I see and I can tell you that you love him, yet you knock out the man that you love because he kissed you. You are totally like a gorilla the way you act sometimes. I am sure that pink haired girl and you would totally get along perfectly. That pink haired girl punched her man on the back of the head after he Frenched kissed her."

Kallen shouted, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT C2! I AM NOT A GORILLA! WHERE WERE HIDING C2?"

C2 just grinned and said, "I was sitting on the bench over there eating my 15th slice of pizza today."

When Ino had over heard something about a pink haired girl the first person that came to mind was Sakura. But what would Sakura be doing at the mall in the first place and there was no way Sakura and Naruto could have got together already.

It would be excessively soon for them to get to be going out and if she knew Sakura. Then more then likely they have not even told each other there feelings. She knew how shy they acted when they were around each other when they were 12 years old.

Ino knew that Sakura never could act boldly around Naruto but around other men that tried to pick her up well that was another story. Sakura acted very boldly against them in a negative way and that usually met with a trip to the nurse's office with a broken nose or finger.

However, there was always the chance that she could be wrong and they could have got together and kissed already. Therefore, she would have to be on the look out for Sakura and Naruto while they were at the mall.

Choji House-3:40 PM

Choji went into his room, pulled out his favorite bag of chips, put the DVD into his Xbox 360, and turned on his TV. After a minute of pure bitch blackness, suddenly Choji saw two people on a bed and were naked and it looked like they were... "OH MY GOD! THIS IS! OH MOTHER OF FUCKING CRAP! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS! OH GOD I AM SO DEAD IF SHE FINDS OUT I SAW THIS!"

In the process of the screaming, the forgotten bag of chips lay forgotten on the floor.

Konoha Mall -3:45 PM

Sakura was walking ahead of Naruto at the moment, and she was still pissed that he had to go and kiss her like that in front of everyone, but that would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't like it. Sakura face turned to a faint red at the thought of that kiss, and it was so the most intense kiss that he had given to her that she could remember. Sakura then tried to remember if Naruto kissed her like that while they made love earlier, but for the life of her she could not remember if he did or not because of the sheer intensity of their lovemaking made it hard for her to tell. Sakura then threw her thoughts out right after that because it did not really matter to her if he had or had not when they were making love. All that really mattered to her was that he had kissed her like that, and that they were together and in love right now.

She then turned her head slightly and saw Naruto was rubbing the bump that he had on his head from her knocking him out earlier. She then turned around and said, "Naruto does your head still hurt?" Naruto looked up and said, "No, not really just some bursts of minor pain here and there."

Sakura then said, "Hey Naruto can we sit down for a second?" Naruto then nodded his head and they moved over to the nearest bench that not taken. Naruto sat down first, Sakura stayed standing, and bent over, kissed the bump on his head, and said, "There all better now" At that Naruto turned beet red at Sakura's actions. Sakura then walked to

Sakura then moved around to the right of Naruto, sat down really close to him, put her right hand into his left, and leaned on Naruto left shoulder. Sakura them said, "I am sorry for hitting you so hard Naruto. It was just that I was really embarrassed, and I acted on instinct and punched way too hard." Naruto then leaned his head on Sakura's pink hair, and said, "It okay Sakura it was my fault to for doing that, but I just couldn't help myself it just seemed like such a good moment to just let it pass up you know. Don't worry I won't do it again."

Sakura lifted her head off Naruto's left shoulder and said, "IDOIT! I never said that I did not like the way you kissed me! I actually really enjoyed the way you kissed me like that. I would really like you to kiss like that a lot more in the near future, as long as it is not in public. At least for the time being anyway, and just thinking about all the people that saw that makes all embarrassed all over again and makes me want to hit something."

At that Naruto got up, backed up from Sakura, and said, "Don't hit me!" Sakura then looked at Naruto with an annoyed express and said, "Naruto I won't hit you! So sit back down! Naruto moved over and sat down on the bench and Sakura leaned her head back on Naruto head and said, "Naruto you must think that I am a really messed up girl don't you?" At this Naruto moved his body making Sakura head fall to the right as Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and said, "Why would you say that Sakura! I love you how can you say that!"

Sakura looked down and said, "I knocked you out over a kiss in front of everyone even though we are going out. I acted like a complete bitch right after our first time. I act like such a tomboy sometimes and I also have a rep at school known as the "Pink haired Man Killer" for hurting every single male that has tried to come close to me ever since the incident with the football team at the beginning of the school year.

Naruto then pulled Sakura into a tight hug and said, "Sakura don't even think for a second that I think you are a messed up girl because I really love you. As for you acting as a bitch right after are first time that is also false you were just angry at your mother for taking her actions to far and videotaping are most intimate moments. As for that rep that you told me about just tell me whoever calls you that and I will beat them up, and I know for fact that you are a kind girl who worries about everyone's well-beings, you are smart, beautiful, and super strong. I fell in love you for those qualities that you have, and if anyone says differently just ignore them."

Sakura pulled away and had tears in her eyes and said, "You really mean that Naruto?" At this Naruto looked insanity into Sakura's eyes and said, "I meant every word I said." At this Sakura jumped at Naruto and kissed him deeply with such intense emotions. (Irony huh)

Several minutes later….

Sakura broke the kiss and moved her head to Naruto right shoulder blade to catch her breath and Naruto rested his head on her back. After a minute Sakura moved her head off Naruto shoulder, wiped away her tears, and said, "I really do love you Naruto-Kun!" At this Naruto smiled and said, "I really love you to Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura then realized that he never said anything about her tomboy attitude. "Hey you never said anything about me acting about a tomboy Naruto!" said Sakura. At this Naruto got up and looked at Sakura who was still sitting at on the bench and said, "I didn't say anything about your tomboy personality at times because there is nothing wrong with it. I like both your girly and tomboy side because they both make up who you are Sakura-Chan."

At this Sakura smiled and stood up sarcastically said, "So you like my tomboy side do you? You should consider yourself likely Naruto that I have both of those sides Naruto because if I were one of those all girly types I would take that as an insult. Anyways let's forget out that depressing moment we just had and let's continue with this date shall we!" She finished with a genuine smile.

Naruto moved next to Sakura, took her hand into his, and lightly tightened his hold on her hand and she did the same. Sakura then decided to have some fun and said, "Come on slowpoke let's get to the shopping!" As she pulled Naruto along as he tried to match pace with her, which was hard to do when his hand was in a death grip. All the while Sakura was smiling the entire time. As Naruto remember how much she loved shopping he inwardly let out sigh because they were going to be here for quite some time.

Choji House-4:00 PM

Choji was still sitting in front of his TV screen, and he was white as a ghost as he watched two of his friends that he knew since childhood going at like no tomorrow. He was sure that this topped any other porno that he had ever seen in his life.

He knew should have turned it off, but the way they made love showed so much more passion/love then those ridiculous porno videos that Kiba had leaned him that just showed countless unemotional sex scenes and that was the reason that he could not divert his eyes away from the screen.

He knew for a fact that they were both virgins just by their somewhat clumsy movements at times when they were in common positions, but they were doing fairly well for being inexperienced in sex. Choji stuck to the screen that he never saw his German shepherd come in, and start eating his abandoned chips that left lying on the floor. All the while, wishing it he could have sex with Ayame the same way that Naruto and Sakura had did.

Konoha Mall-4:30 PM- Ino & Co.

Has the group continued walking through the mall Sai turned his head towards Ino to ask her a question that he has also been curious about and that is why every male at their school secretly called her the so-called "Pink Haired Man Killer". Sai then said, "Hey Ino can you tell me why every single male at our school calls Sakura the "Pink Haired Man Killer"?"

Ino then laughed and said, "The reason why every male is afraid of Sakura is due to the fact she is the vice captain of the Karate/Kendo and that event that took place at the beginning of the school year."

Sai then said, "What event that took place at the beginning of the school year"?

Ino then laughed and said, "Sai you really don't know what happened on the third day of High School?"

Sai shock his head, "No I do not what did Ugly do this time?

Ino sweat dropped and said, "Wow you really can't know! Well then, the Great Ino will tell you what Sakura did then and she beat up all the third years that were on the football team after one of them grabbed her ass. She then took them all down in less than two minutes and all the first/second years football players that were nearby ran and screamed like little girls as they ran off the football field.

I will tell you what I saw from a distance as I was moving in to help Sakura and what she later told me after the fact."

"It all started on third day of high school when Sakura was walking by the football field going to register for the karate club when the third years on the football team moved in and completely surrounded her. They kept on asking her if she wanted to go to one of the football players house after practice and have a so called_good time_with the entire third year team."

"Sakura kept on telling them that she was not interested and that they should all buzz off before she got pissed, but one of the players decided to get a little frisky with her and grabbed her ass."

"The moment that the quarter back touched her ass was the moment you thought the world had ended because in a mere instant Sakura had turned around grabbed the guy's wrist and then snapped his wrist and then kicked him in balls (broke the cup with the force of the kick). She then followed through and hitting him in the face and breaking his nose in the process and having him fall over in pain."

"The others members of the football team decided that they were going to beat her up and then make her pay for breaking the quarterback wrist, but none of them even laid a finger on Sakura as she quickly disposed of them in record fashion even with them all in full body protective gear."

"Just as Sakura had finished off the last of the third years did the Captain of the Karate/Kendo Club show up to aid Sakura and that was Rachel Moore and I arrive a 30 seconds after her, but when I got there the football team was already down for the count. "

"The principal arrived a couple minutes later and after hearing the story from Sakura, and Rachel (who saw what they were doing from second story window) told the principal what had happened."

"Luckily, Sakura didn't get punished because they were sexual assault/harassing her so she didn't get into any trouble, but all the third year football players were expelled from school and the coach got his ass handed to him by the principal for not stopping them."

"The next day Sakura got approach by Rachel and asked if she wanted to join their club and Sakura quickly said that she was already planning on joining and so Sakura was became the first ever first year to hold the title as a vice captain in Karate/Kendo Club."

Sai then said, "So Duck butt is a real baka to hit on her then."

Ino turned her head towards Sai, "Yes he is an idiot to keep hitting on her, but he has been brain washed by two people Danzo and some creepy guy that loves snakes into making him the way he is now. I kind of feel sorry for him, but I don't think it is right that he only sees girls as breeding machines so he can revive his clan."

Kiba then said, "Yeah she is right Sai. People like Sasuke give men a bad name. I am just glad that Naruto is back in town because he will be able to protect Sakura and make her happy after all she has been depressed since Naruto left town 2 and a half years ago. She had only started cheering up recently."

Sai said, "So this Naruto person is that important to her? Does that mean she is going to beat her up if he does anything pervert to her?"

At that comment, Kiba and Ino got a cold shiver down their backs at what might happen to Naruto if he were to try any of that on her.

Konoha Mall-5:00 PM-Naruto & Sakura

Naruto was already tired as they had been in this store for at least an hour and Sakura was still browsing the dress for the Christmas Eve Party that she was going to have at her house. Sakura then walked up to Naruto with at least five different dresses in hand.

Sakura then smiled brightly and said, "Naruto I think I found some dress that I think I want to wear for the party so I am going to go and try these on." Naruto just nodded his head and started to look for a place to sit and relax while Sakura was trying on the dresses. As Sakura made her way towards the dressing room and Naruto had just found a seat to sit in Sakura stopped and turned her head to look and Naruto and said, "Oh Naruto don't forget to tell me what you tell me what you think of me in the dress."

Naruto just sat there shocked at what Sakura just said and blushed at what she could look like in those dress.

Just then he felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head and he turned around and saw an old lady just staring at him and then she said semi-loudly to the other old lady near with much disgust, "Young teenage boys and girls these days have to decently at all these days! I mean that girl was practically telling the world that she and her boyfriend had sex for crying out loud it was written all over her face. I remember a day when girls had to get married before they were even having sex, but nowadays girls like her go around having sex with whoever they please."

She "That guy probably knocked that girl up last night and when she gets pregnant he will just leave her to deal with the kid by herself. If a man were to impregnate girls in my day they would take marry the women they impregnate her and help raise the kid, but guys these they do not give a dang about whether or not they knock the girl up as long as they get laid and then tell their friends who they did. I feel sick just looking at teenagers' like that pink haired girl minx and that blonde hair bum." With that old woman walked off with the other old woman in toe.

Naruto was pissed off that some old women at the right to say those things about them when she did not even know them and the fact that she said those things about Sakura and himself and said that they were both trash.

Naruto knew that some boys and girls were like that, but he felt that Sakura and himself did not do anything wrong. Sure, they had sex after their first date, but they had been love with each other for so long and they had been friends for so long that it was somewhat easy for them to become lover at least he thought so anyway.

From what he could tell Sakura was defiantly no a slut and from what he could tell Sakura hadn't changed from when he had left because he could tell that she was still the prude type even though they had sex because of the way she acted since he had got back. For example of this would be when Naruto openly kissed her earlier and when her mother would not stop it with the sex jokes.

He also remembered that she used to yell at a girl named Karin back in the sixth grade who used to make other boys in the class do her homework for her and when Sakura and Ino found out that, she had sex with like four men in one of their classes in a single week. Both Sakura and Ino got up in her face and told her how wrong that was and doing that stuff like that. How much she was disgracing herself by doing such actions.

As for himself if he ever impregnated Sakura, he would take full responsibility for it, marry her, and not leave her with his child. He hated men that would do that to a girl after all it was half if not all their fault that she got pregnant in the first place.

Just then, he brought out of musing when he heard someone call out his name and when he looked up he saw Sakura standing right in front of him with a pure black dress that went as low as her knees and was strapless as well and it hugged to her body rather nicely.

Naruto instantly shot back in his seat and had to stop the blood from shooting out of his nose. Sakura looked a little worried when she saw blood coming from his nose and she said, "Naruto are you alright you have blood coming from your nose?"

Naruto just covered his noise with his hand, nodded his head, and then said, "Yeah I am fine. I was just so in awe of your beautiful dress that my nose bleed from it." Sakura turned a deep red, looked at the floor, and said, "Thanks Naruto! So does this make me look hot?"

Naruto just nodded his head and said, "Yes it does and if it weren't for the fact we were in a store I would be taking those clothes off you and make hot love to you."

Sakura blushed again and then said, "Well to bad for you then you Big Pervert. Anyways let me try on the next dress and see what it looks like and Naruto get something to wipe your nose."

Naruto grumbled about his bloody nose and how he was in for a long ride from here on out. As Naruto went to the service desk, grabbed a whole box of tissues for his nose, and went back to his seat to wait to see Sakura walk out in another bombshell dress that was sure to make his nose bleed again.

Konoha Mall-5:30 PM- Ino & Company

Has the group was walking through the mall with Ino in front looking through the doors and windows of all the shops looking for good clothes and dresses that were in style and what would make her look hot for someone she was interested in.

Sai face seemed to have confusion were not all over it as he watched Ino stopping and looking through all the windows at the clothes were in them as they passed by inside the mall. Sai turned his head towards Kiba. Who was at the moment just watching Ino with his hands behind his head as he walked and let out a sigh which also perked his interest and asked, "Hey Kiba what the matter? You seem what is the word… depressed over something."

Kiba looked at Sai and then said, "For someone who doesn't seem the person to talk too much you sure ask a lot of questions you know that."

Sai just smiled and said, "Yes I have been told that. So do want to tell what is bothering you Dog Boy."

Kiba got pissed and said, "What you knock it off with the nicknames already it pisses me off sometimes and no I will not tell you what is bothering me."

There yelling brought Ino out of her musing at the clothes and decided to tell Sai what was bothering Kiba, "Sai the only reason Kiba is depressed is because the first girl he is in love with isn't here with him. He is envious as well that Sakura and Naruto are most likely spending there day together with the person that they both are in love with."

Sai just tiled his head to the right at first, then moved it back to the upright position, and then said, "Who is this **Horny Mutt** in heat over?"

This caused Ino to laugh her ass off and Kiba who looked like he was ready to hurt Sai and Kiba yelled, "Ino don't you tell him who it is or else!"

Ino just smirked and said, "Yeah right like you would hurt me Kiba. I know that mother raised you very strictly to never hurt women. I remember the time when you accidently knocked over some girl in elementary school after school, your mother saw what you did, and that you did not stop to see if she was okay. She made you walk her all the way home with her behind you the entire way and she made you say you were sorry for knocking her over and then telling her mother that you were sorry for your actions and then you got grounded for two weeks."

Kiba then said, "Ino I told you guys to never bring that up again. I still remember that day to this day. You have no idea how bad my mom is when she is pissed off."

Ino then replied, "Yeah I don't want to either and Sai the person he likes is Hinata Hyuga and she is the same age as us, but due to her father she was forced to study aboard in the US and she was been gone for a year already. Kiba just really misses her and wishes he would have confused to her before she left, but he just didn't have the guts to confess to her."

Sai who understood Ino then replied, "I see so Kiba hadn't grown a set yet at that time, so he is now a **horny dog** in heat. I totally understand now."

With that comment Kiba had enough and punched Sai in the gut and then said, "This is the last time I will tell you this. STOP IT WITH THE DOG NAMES YOU UNEMOTIONAL FREAK!"

Sai just smiled after he recovered from the punch and said, "Why thank you Kiba I take that as a comment." Kiba just looked annoyed now and started walking ahead of the pack.

Ino walked along side Kiba as she continued her window-shopping for a dress to wear. As they walked, pass an old woman you could hear her talking about a blonde hair minx with two of her fuck friends and a dog-smelling bum and a ghostly looking black haired freak.

Konoha Mall-5:50 PM- Naruto & Sakura

Naruto was now sitting in his chair with a garbage can at his side and almost the entire tissue box was now empty because of all the nosebleeds he had got from seeing Sakura in those sexy ass dresses. He wondered to himself how he did not have these when he saw her completely naked the night before or was it also those poses she did when she walked out in the dress. It could also be the combined factors of her beautiful figure, those hot ass dress, and the poses that she did just to make him drool at the sight of her.

Just then, he brought out of his musing again to see Sakura come out in a red dress with the straps resting on her shoulders, the bottom of her dress came down mid thigh, and the dress was so close to her body it made him feel jealously at the dress. It also made her breasts stand out more than the other dresses did and he could clearly make out a good portion of the dress. He knew that if she did not buy it he would buy it for her just to see her in again and maybe have the chance to take it off her in the future.

Sakura was waving her hand in front of Naruto face trying to get him to snap him out of his daze and to stop the blood coming from his nose. She didn't understand why every time she came out and stood in the same way her mother did when she came out of the bathroom asking Sakura her opinion on the dress and the last time she saw this was when she was 12 years old.

She got fed up with Naruto daze so she decided to hit him in the head to snap him out of it, so she raised her arm and formed a fist and lightly punched Naruto on the head. Naruto instantly came out of his daze, rubbed his head, looked at Sakura, and said, "That hurt Sakura what was that for!"

Sakura replied at the start with an annoyed tone and at the end finishing with a happy teasing tone and gradually getting louder, "Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't zone out to Naruto Pervert Fantasy realm every time you saw me in a dress. I mean you should not be doing this over just seeing me in a dress. I mean you saw me completely naked last night and you go all blushing over seeing me in a dress! What is wrong with you Naruto Uzumaki! I guess with you being zoning out the way you did means that you really like this dress that I am wearing huh (Finishing with a smirk on her face). Well to bad, you are not going to see me it since I do not have the cash for this dress; otherwise, I would totally get this dress because I totally like this dress and two just to see you like this again. I also like that pink dress that I had before this one so I am going to go with that dress."

She felt it odd that Naruto did not say anything in react to her comments about not getting the dress and then she noticed Naruto looked embarrassed and turned around and saw the nearby cashier blushing and looking away. She then turned to her right and saw two college girls and another teenage girl blushing and looking at Naruto with horny eyes that made Sakura want to kill them. She saw an old woman saying something about how bold teenagers are to say those things in public these days and how she wished she was younger and had a thing for blonde-haired people.

Then there was a 30-year-old women covering the ears of her young daughter and saying something about teenagers having no respect with little kids around and saying whatever they want to.

Sakura turned a bright red and ran back into the changing room and leaving Naruto to deal with all he whispering and Sakura was so embarrassed that she just wanted to disappear into the shadows and at the same time hurt that teenage girl and those two college girls as well.

Naruto wanted to fade into the wind from having everyone looking at him and he felt like he had three very horny females' eyes starring in his direction that radiated that those girls had a near endless sexual appetites. He really wished he could just disappear into the shadows right now, as those stares grew ever stronger.

Konoha Mall-6:00 PM-Ino & Co.

Kiba and Sai had finally returned to talking normally, Sai had stopped it with the name-calling, and as for Ino, she was still looking for the dresses in the windows of the stores. Kiba and Sai had already picked up some of their Christmas shopping items that they wanted to get for either their family or friends or both friends and family members.

Sai turned towards Kiba and asked him another question that he has been wondering about, "Kiba do you know why Ino keeps looking at all the dress and why she is being so picky about the dress. I mean I heard that ladies are picky about stuff like this, but I don't get what the big deal is what it?"

Kiba just laughed for a little while and then replied, "Sai the reason why Ino is being so picky over the dress is somewhat in part to the fact that girls want to look their best when they go to some formal event. But main part of why she is like this is because she wants to really impress the guy that she likes and hopefully get the guy to notice her and ask her out. I think Shikamaru told me he knows who it is, but he won't tell or anyone else for that matter."

Ino overheard what they were talking about, turned around, and said, "What did you tell him Kiba? It better not be about me or you are going to get hurt."

Sai replied with a smile on his face, "He said that you are trying to impress some guy that you like. Who is the lucky guy Ino?"

Ino turned beet red and turned around and started to walk faster and shouted, "It is none of your business! Keep out of my love life you BAKA!"

Kiba just chuckled and Sai looked like he was at a lost as to why she yelled at him and why she called him a idiot, but Kiba thought to himself since he was curious at who the guy was that she wouldn't tell either of them. He then looked at Sai and then thought that she might like Sai, but then… You know what just forget as Shikamaru always says "Women are too troublesome!"

Konoha Mall-6:07 PM-Naruto & Sakura

Sakura had changed back into her street clothes and then put the other dress on the clothes to return rack and found Naruto trying to sink deeper into his chair. When she looked around she saw those three girls from before, but they were looking at Naruto with lustful eyes.

This pissed Sakura off so she walked over to Naruto and lifted him up from his seat and catching Naruto off guard and slipping her arm in-between Naruto arm and entangled her fingers with his and pulling Naruto closer to her. She then turned around and looked at the girls who were angry as hell at having their eye candy taken from them. Sakura sent them a glare with two different meaning in it. One was he is my man bitches and the second one was you lay one hand on him and you are dead.

The girls got the message just by her glare and ran out of the store leaving their bags behind. As Sakura neared the register, she let go of Naruto hand so she could pay for the dress when Naruto came up from behind Sakura and hugged her when she was waiting in line.

This caught Sakura off guard and Naruto went near Sakura left ear and whisper, "Sakura you know you made me real jealous when you were wearing those dresses."

Sakura turned her head and with a big smirk on her face and said, "Is that so you big pervert, but you must really love me then if you get so worked up over a dress on me."

Naruto let go of Sakura waist, turned her around, deep kissed her for a minute or so, and then said, "I really do love you Sakura and I will go to the ends of the universe to protect you and to be with you if I have to."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and said, "Naruto I really love you too and I will let nothing come between you and me even if I have to tear the universe in half to be with you." With that, Sakura deep kissed Naruto on the lips totally forgetting that all the people around them and forgetting all about her pervious outburst about them kissing like that for the time being anyway.

Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss and Naruto leaned his head against Sakura forehead and said while catching his breath, "Sakura I have to do something real quick so can you go and wait for me by the store entrance for me. I will be as quick as possible okay. With that, Naruto moved his head away from Sakura forehead, all she did was nod, and then he turned around and quickly disappeared into the store.

Sakura touched her heart since it was beating so fast and then touched her lips and was in a total daze when she realized that someone was trying to get her attention she turned around and saw a female cashier blushing. The cashier said, "Miss if you could come up to the register so I can ring up your dress. You are holding up the line."

Sakura turned around and silently shirked at all the blushing and shocked faces behind her and wonder why this always happened to them.

Konoha Mall-6:15 PM-Naruto & Sakura

Sakura was leaning against the wall right outside the store with her bag held by both of her hands and she was waiting for her boyfriend to come out of store doing whatever he was doing in there. She turned her head to the right to look inside the store and caught sight of Naruto with a bag in his left hand and he was waving with his right hand when he caught sight of her.

As Naruto approached her she moved away from the wall, turned to face him, and asked him, "So Naruto what was so important that you had to get in there?"

Naruto smirked at her and replied, "It is something for someone. I bet you don't know for whom through."

Sakura tried to figure out who that person could be and decided to just ask him who it is for since it could be for anyone she knew, "Okay Naruto I give who is it for then?"

Naruto held the bag out in front of her and said with a blush on his face, "It is for you Sakura."

Sakura was stunned, then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and then looked inside of the bag and what shocked her was it was the red dress that she said she really liked and burst into tears at the gift that he had got her.

Naruto thought he upset her and said, "I am sorry Sakura. I did not mean to make you cry. I thought that you would love it so I got it for you."

Sakura wiped away her tears and said, "Idiot I am not crying because you upset me. I am crying because I am so very happy right now. I love it Naruto and thank you so much, but there is something I love then this dress through."

Naruto was confused and said, "What would that be Sakura?"

Sakura murmured something about Naruto being an idiot sometimes and said, "That something I love more is you Naruto." With that, Sakura pushed Sakura against the outside wall of the store and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a couple of minutes of a hot make out session the couple separated and Sakura moved her hands on to Naruto chest and they both said the same thing at the exact same time, "Wow!"

Sakura pulled Naruto away from the wall by grabbing his right hand with her left and then proceed to lace their fingers with one another and she smiled as she rested her head against his right shoulder as they walked through the mall.

Choji House-6:15 PM

The room was quiet as the TV was off and Choji had long since passed out on his bed from blood lost from watching the video and the blood got all over his shirt in the process. There was very loud scream coming from his mother when she walked into his room to tell him about dinner when she saw her son passed out on the bed with blood coming from his nose.

Konoha Mall-6:15 PM-Naruto & Sakura & Ino & Co.

Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the center of the mall to sit and look at the tall Christmas tree again to relax for a while before they continued with their trip around the mall. Sakura sat down first as Naruto sat down after her and were about to move closer to one another they heard people calling out their names.

When Naruto looked up, he saw Ino, Kiba, and some white skinned man with black hair with them. Naruto and Sakura waved at them signaling them to come over to them as they slowly stood up so they could talk to them.

Ino was the first to make her over towards the pair and quickly hugged Sakura and Kiba was the second to arrive and shacked hands with Naruto and Sai he just stayed and watched them. Ino and Kiba backed again from them and then said, "So how it going you guys?"

Naruto and Sakura replied, "We are good. What about you guys?"

Kiba and Ino answered back, "We are good just doing some Christmas shopping. Are you guys on a date?"

Naruto and Sakura both said out loud and a little too quick for Ino taste, "WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!"

Kiba and Ino smirked and said, "Oh really because to us it totally looks like a date to us."

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Yeah like that is ever going to happen. You guys know that we are just childhood friends and nothing more."

Kiba and Ino looked at each other and then looked back at them and saw that they had none of the telltale signs that they were dating.

Ino was the first one to speak up and said, "So you guys aren't going out huh." Ino turned her head towards Naruto and then gave him a more through look over and then walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder with a smile on her face and said, "I feel so sorry for you Naruto. Come Monday it is going to be hell on Earth for you."

Naruto gulped and asked, "Why is it going to be hell on Earth for me Ino?"

Ino got a devilish grin on her face and said, "Well I will tell you what happened at school today then Naruto and you to Sakura. From what Kiba and I have gather is that both male and females are gunning after Naruto. The Sasuke fan girls want to either hurt or kill you and the leader of that group is lead by Karin, and the newly appointed Naruto fan girls, and they are somewhat controlled by someone by the name of Fūka. They also gave you the nickname of the "_The Enormous Lighting Orange Vibator_"

The fan girls want to one of the following or all of them to you:

They want to date you

They want to fuck your brains out

They want to kidnapped you tie you to a bed post and then rape you

Naruto face turned a dark blue and then said aloud, "HOW MESSED UP IS YOUR SCHOOL. I MEAN I HAVE ONLY BEEN THERE LESS THEN A DAY AND I ALREADY HAVE A DEATH WARRANT AND TWISTED ASS FAN GIRLS AFTER ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH JAPAN OR BETTER YET THAT SCHOOL?"

Naruto then turned towards Sakura, grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth, and said, "Please Sakura-Chan save me! Protect me from those she-devils! I do not want to get raped or murdered! Please Sakura!"

Sakura who was getting tired of the shacking by were now semi-crazy boyfriend after finding out what those fan girls had in store for him. She did feel sorry for him after all he had just came back and now he had to deal with murdering fan girls and the fan girls that want to rape him. She was doing her best not to lose her cool after finding what they had in store for her boyfriend and she so wanted to find those girls and tear them to pieces. Somewhere in the very back of Sakura mind was much darker thoughts of ways to make them pay, but first she needed to her boyfriend to calm down. So she did the best thing she could think of, and that was to punch him in the face to make him shut up and come back to his senses.

Sakura had enough and punched Naruto on his left check and the Ino and Kiba mouth flew open in shock and Sakura said, "Calm down you idiot! Get a hold of yourself!" She said rather pissed off mainly due to the fact so she could let out some of that anger she had after what she had just heard.

Naruto flew backwards from the force and shock of the punched that he landed on his butt as he now rubbing his check where Sakura had punched him. Naruto slowly came back to his sense and then looked at Sakura and said, "Thanks for knocking me back to my sense and sorry for shacking you so much Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura then smiled and said, "Oh not a problem Naruto. Anytime you need to be knocked back to your senses I am more than willing to help." All the while Ino and Kiba stared at them as if they were crazy while Sai just remained neutral.

Sakura reached down and held out her right hand towards him, so he could grab it and she would pull him up. After Sakura had pulled Naruto up to his feet and Ino thought it was time to finish telling them what she was saying, "Anyways as I was saying the men are after Naruto because he is taking more of the female attention away from them and they think they can pick a fight with Naruto because he is new."

Sakura let out a sigh and said, "Our school is messed up sometimes I mean the principal is also the mayor of the town and we have more jocks and sluts at our school than we did in middle school for crying out loud."

Kiba nodded his head and said, "Yeah that is true Sakura, but the only reason they are there is because of Danzo wants Sasuke to develop his strength with the best athletes from around the country and aboard as well, and enough females so Sasuke can easily rebuild his clan. It is all for the purpose to raise the value of Sasuke's gene pool.

Ino then looked down, saw Sakura with a bag in her hand, decided it was now time for a little girl talk, with that Ino grabbed Sakura by her left shoulder, and started to pull Sakura along. Kiba did the same with Naruto has he pulled Naruto in the other direction as the voices of Naruto and Sakura voices could be heard was them telling them to let them go.

All the while Sai just stood there and watched the whole scene and noticed that Naruto was walking kind of weird like he was sore from using muscles he was not used to and Sakura was walking differently then she normally did and she appeared to have a slight limb in her steps as well. Sai then said this to himself, "What could this all mean?"

Konoha Mall-6:30 PM - Ino & Sakura

Sakura and Ino were sitting down on a bench on the other side of the tree as they drank some hot chocolate that they had just bought at a shop near the tree. Ino was the first to speak up and said, "So Sakura how does it feel to have Naruto back in town?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I feel as if Naruto never left because he hasn't changed that much to me anyways. He is just taller, handsome, and slightly more mature at times.

Ino toke a slip of her hot chocolate and said, "So does that mean that you still have feeling for him then?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah I still have feeling for him, but now they are even stronger than they were before. I feel like I am walking on air when I am with him Ino. I haven't felt this good since he left."

Ino looked at Sakura and saw how happy she was right now, "I truly haven't seen you this happy even before Naruto had moved. I am truly happy you found someone you love even if you have not confessed your feeling to him yet. In a way I envy you sometimes."

Sakura felt sorry she had to lie to Ino about them dating, but they had talked about it earlier about hiding their relationship for a while so they did not have to deal with all the drama right away and find out a way to deal with it for when they were ready to expose it their friends and classmates.

Sakura then said, "Yeah I know I have to confess to the knucklehead soon; otherwise, we are never going to advance past just being childhood friends. Ino it sounded like you have someone you like when you said that to me?"

Ino blushed and said, "What makes you say that Sakura?"

Sakura was going to enjoy this and said, "Well for one you are blushing and two you make a certain noises when I am right, so who is the guy Ino?"

Ino turned her head away and said, "I am not telling you who it is."

Sakura looked at her best friend and realized who it was because it was unlike Ino not to tell her the men that she was interested in, "Ino is the person you like the person I think it the same person you hurt back in the 3rd grade."

Ino just nodded her head, "I know you must think that I am crazy Sakura for liking him, but ever since he saved me from drowning in the pool a year and half ago I have been in love with him. It hurts me the most is I don't know if he still holds something against me for what I said way back then."

Sakura put down her hot chocolate, hugged Ino, and said right near Ino's ear, "Ino I don't think he hates you or holds anything against you for what happened back then. I mean if he did I don't think he would have saved you that day."

Ino silently cried into her best friends shoulder and when the tears finally stopped flowing. Ino pulled away and wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks Sakura I needed that."

Ino then looked at her best friend and noticed that Sakura gave off a glow that she had never had before.

Ino said, "Anyway Sakura you look kind of different today than you did yesterday?"

Sakura slightly blushed, "You think I look different huh. Maybe it is because I feel different. I mean Naruto has come back, and it feels as if a part of me has been returned to me and for your information I have always been mature."

Ino looked at her friend, "I guess that make senses I mean everyone thinks that you were born from the same cloth sometimes; two magnetic that draw each other or two soul mates destined to be together forever. I was starting to think that you have already made love with Naruto, but I guess that is asking a way to much from a prude like yourself."

Sakura silently thanked the heavens that she was wearing her scarf now or Ino would have seen the love bites all over her neck.

Sakura turned her head and saw Ino trying to call someone. If Sakura had to take a guess, it would be Choji since Ino had told her that he was going to pick up one of the DVD from the Austin Powers series today, so she must be trying to get a hold of him.

Ino got pissed at no one picking up and said aloud, "What the hell why is he not answering his cell phone damn it!"

Choji House-6:45 PM

Choji was lying in bed with a ice pack on his forehead as he was still bright red and he could still hearing his mother panicking from his room. He looked over at his DVD player and then at his cell phone ringing and said to himself, "I am never watching that video ever again. I am so horny right now. I want to find the person who recorded that video and beat the crap out of that sick bastard. Damn it I wanted to eat streak tonight!"

Sakura Household-6:45 PM

Sakurai was eating her now late dinner, which happened to be streak with a baked potato and loaded with sour cream when she sneezed. She rubbed her nose and said, "I wonder who is talking about me now? It better not be that old pervert goat."

Konoha Mall-6:30 PM- Naruto & Kiba

Naruto and Kiba were sitting down on a bench on exact opposite side of the tree from where Sakura and Ino were at as they ate some ramen noodles they had just bought at a shop near the tree. Kiba was the first to speak up and said, "So Naruto how does it feel to be able to hang around Sakura again?"

Naruto smiled at said, "I feel as if I never apart from her because she hasn't changed that much to me anyways. She is just taller, beautiful, and has more craves in her already amazing figure.

Kiba toke a slip of some of the chicken broth and said, "So does that mean that you still have feeling for her then after all these years?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah I still have feeling for her, but now they are even stronger than they were before. I feel like I am walking on air when I am with her Kiba. I haven't felt this good since I left."

Kiba looked at Naruto and saw how happy He was right now, "I truly haven't seen you this happy in the entire time that I have known you. I am truly happy you found someone you love even if you haven't confessed your feeling to him yet."

Naruto felt sorry he had to lie to Kiba about them dating, but they had talked about it earlier about hiding their relationship for a while so they did not have to deal with all the drama right away. It also gave them time find out a way to deal with it for when they were ready to expose it their friends and his soon to be classmates.

Naruto then said, "Yeah I know I have to confess to the Sakura soon; otherwise, we are never going to advance past just being childhood friends.

Kiba then looked at Naruto and said, "So Naruto have you already had those naughty little dreams of you doing perverted things to Sakura Haruno pure and innocent body yet.

Naruto almost dropped his cup of ramen when he heard that and said, "What the hell Kiba and for your information I haven't! (Lying) Have you really become a pervert while I was away?"

Kiba looked at Naruto and then pulled out a book that he had in his jacket and it was a make-out paradise book. Naruto mouth when just opened, closed, and said, "Oh my god Kiba as already became a pervert! What is this world coming to? Better yet where did you even get your hands on one of those books in the first place and you are not even old enough to buy it?"

Kiba looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, "I am not a pervert Naruto. I am just a very curious teenager is all? As for how I got this precious little book of mine, and where I got it from let's just say I have a friend who wants to spread the joy of this series to all the youth."

Naruto just stared at Kiba with pure white eyes at the information he had just heard, "Oh my god Kiba you need some serious help man! I will let Sakura know so she can go and teach that man a lesson about selling those books to minors."

Kiba just looked at Naruto who was now standing up and was making his way towards the girls, "Naruto wait you aren't really going to tell her are you. I mean we are friend's right buddy. Naruto come back here!"

Konoha Mall-6:45 PM-Naruto & Sakura & Ino & Co.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba were no all chatting to one another and Kiba was trying to make sure Naruto did not tell Sakura about his book or his dear friend. Just then, Ino realized that Sai was missing. She turned her head around looking for him and spotted him with a hot chocolate and a new book with the title "The After Affects of Sex to the Human Body"

When Sakura noticed Sai she immediately let out a sigh because Sai always read up on stuff that he didn't know much about and was a total dick/smartass and never took other people feelings into account when he spook.

Naruto looked at the man and noticed that he looked kind of like Sasuke, but he was taller and he gave off an aura that spelled trouble for some odd reason. The group made their way of to Sai table and then Ino was the first to speak, "Sorry about that Sai we got so caught up with are friends that we forgot you were here. I am so sorry Sai."

Sai just nodded his head and said, "I didn't mind all that much, and because of that I got to read about something I didn't full know much about."

Sai then turned his head and saw Naruto looking at him with a weird expression that he was used to seeing at school. Sai then said, "So you must be Naruto. I have so much about you from Ino and Kiba."

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Yeah I am and what did they tell you about me because I have heard nothing of you."

Sai just smiled and said, "I have heard many things about you, but I have to say I already know a perfect nickname for you blonde."

Naruto looked at him and thought that he was one crazy ass guy, and as for Sakura she remembered what Sai said to her and she had to make sure Naruto didn't hear it otherwise he was going to get really pissed off. However, Sai beat her to it, said it loud, and clear "**Dickless**."

Sakura and Kiba had to hold Naruto back from beating the crap out of him. Sai just looked at Naruto and said, "I guess you really have a small penis than if you are getting so offenses over being called "**Dickless."**

Naruto trying to break free from Sakura and Kiba's hold on him so he could beat the shit out of Sai. Sakura was trying to calm Naruto down and said, "Naruto calm down will you. Don't let Sai get under your skin."

Sai then looked at Sakura and said, "Oh I didn't see you there **Ugly.**"

With that, Sakura let go of Naruto and was ready to beat the shit out of Sai when Ino came up from behind and had to restrain Sakura, and Kiba was busy trying to keep Naruto from breaking his grip, which was easier, said than done.

Naruto was the first to calm down and then looked Sai and said, "I don't care if call me Dickless again, but if you ever call Sakura ugly again I won't think twice before I proceed to beat the shit out of you.

Sakura had calmed down after hearing Naruto say those words and said, "Yeah and that goes for me as well."

Ino and Kiba had let go of Naruto and Sakura by this point and then Sai looked in between Naruto and Sakura and said, "I take it you guys are lovers now I assume." At this Ino and Kiba turned around, looked at Sai, and then turned their heads towards Naruto and Sakura with a clear look of shock written all over their faces.

Sakura had to think fast before Sai listed off how he came to this conclusion and exposed their secret. "What the hell are you talking about Sai? Naruto and I are just friends, and by no ways lovers. I think you need to stop jumping to conclusions all the time."

Sai said, "But you guys are giving off all the signs of lovers."

Ino cut Sai off and said, "Sai there is no way these guys have become lovers over night. I mean they don't even like each like that."

Sai then came back and said, "But you guys said so your…."

He was cut off by Kiba covering his mouth and said right near Sai ear, "Sai shut your mouth this is not the way they are supposed to start their relationship this way. We have to let them confess on their own."

Sakura thinking now would be a good time to leave before Sai exposed their secret relationship to the Ino and Kiba, so she quickly grabbed Naruto hands and said every loudly, "We have to get going! We will see you on Monday!"

Kiba let go of Sai mouth and Ino was the first to snap and said, "Sai! The one thing that you must never do is to tell someone who the other person likes epically when that person is standing right next to one another."

Sai then said, "But I was telling the truth that they have become lovers. They have all the…"

Ino just looked at Sai and said, "No they didn't. Sakura told you before that you could not learn everything from books. So before you say stuff like that again make sure you know what you are talking about because if are not careful you could destroy their current happiest and their future happiest by saying stuff like that. Do you understand Sai?"

Sai just nodded his head even though he knew he was right. He heard Ino say "Okay then let's get out of here as well."

Somewhere outside of Konoha Mall-7:00 PM-Naruto & Sakura

Sakura had her head resting against Naruto's shoulder as they walked through a nearby park. Sakura was smiling and said, "I had so much fun until we met up with Sai at the end. I really like the dress that you bought me today Naruto."

Naruto rested his head on top of Sakura's hair and said, "I am glad you like it Sakura-Chan after all it looked like it was made for your use only."

Sakura said with a blush on her face, "That line is so corny but at the same time so charming it makes me blush."

Naruto then said, "Man Monday is going to suck so much. I have to deal with crazy high school girls. Naruto noticed that Sakura grabbed a tighter hold of Naruto hand and she said, "Yeah I don't like the idea of having fan girls coming after you at all. I do not want my boyfriend to be kidnapped, raped, hurt or killed period. Anyone who dares lay a single finger on you Naruto will have to face the wrath of Sakura Haruno and I will make sure that you are safe from both your camps of fan girls and from that slut Karin."

Naruto was somewhat scared what Sakura might do to them, but at the same time somewhat happy to see how far Sakura would go to make sure nothing would happen to them. Sakura blushed at a thought she had just had and started to pull Naruto along with her and she said, "Let's hurry back to your house Naruto. I got a surprise for you.

**Next chapter-The First Day of School and fan girl hell (Possible Title).**

The next chapter is currently being worked on


	13. Leaving for school

This is the new chapter. The story will take place in high school and deal with high school like problems but at the same time have to deal with a group of people out to get their hands on Sakura and Naruto and their connection to the people of the past.

In addition, I felt in a good mood after finally getting to talk to a friend I had not heard from since elementary school. Therefore, I decided to start typing my story again. My life is crazy right now with work and a year an away from getting my degree and A+ Certification. Therefore, updates after this point will be random at best.

* * *

Sakura House

Sakura awoke at 7:00 am on Tuesday morning and she slowly sat up in her bed, leaned back, stretched her arms back, and looked out of her window. She then slowly moved the covers out of the way and then moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched a few more times and then looked at her bed and started to move the covers back. That was when she saw dry blood stains on the bed from a few nights ago when Naruto and she had sex on her bed for the first time, which resulted in the lost of her virginity, which was the cause of the bloodstain.

She blushed at the perverted flashbacks and made a made mental note to wash her bed sheets when she got home from school. Sakura then looked at the looked at the clock and she saw that she had 1 hour to get ready before she had to leave for school, which started at 8:30 a.m. She went into her closet, picked out her school uniform and a pair of socks and panties, picked the items up, and took them into the bathroom for her shower before she made her to wake up her first boyfriend.

* * *

Naruto house

Naruto awoke and found himself not in his room but in a field full of flowers surrounded by cherry blossom trees. In the center was a huge cherry blossom tree on a hill with the engravings "Believes It" and "Hell Yeah" on the tree truck. In addition, there was a spiral like design on the base of the truck. Then a sudden black hole like event caused the around 100 ft away from the huge cherry tree formed a giant hole right in the middle of the hill of the cherry blossom tree and it turned in some dark tunnel.

Naruto then got up and then crawled into the dark tunnel and then there was a sudden drop and he fell down through a hole and no matter how hard he tried to scream no words would come out of his mouth as he fell through the darkness.

Eventually he landed in a pool of water after he surfaced and when he gasped for air and he said, "What the hell! Wait I can talk now! What the fuck is going on and where the hell am I!" That was then he saw a huge steel cage with the doors wide open and it was pitch black inside and a red like gem started to glow in the middle of the darkness.

The gem started to glow a bright red and at that moment, a powerful gust pushed him back against the wall. Then he saw a fast moving figure run at him it was a man with a red cape and a knife like weapon in his hand. Naruto moved his hands up to block the knife when the man grabbed him by his shirt and put a piece of paper with a design on the paper and the man then threw the knife up in the air and Naruto saw the man put two of his fingers together.

Before Naruto knew it he was up in the field he was before, standing before him was the man that just charged at him, and then there was a woman with black boots and he could see her toes sticking out of the middle of them. He then saw that she was wearing a cape with the town symbol on it and she was wearing black gloves with an orange swirl on them but he could not make out any of their faces and he heard the female say something, "This wasn't supposed to happen. We made sure those nine would ever make their ways back into the history book. Damn you sealing statue and ninja of the sixth paths you knew this would happen!"

It was then that girl looked his way but he could not make see her face still when she said, "What the hell are you doing here! Get the hell out of here it is dangerous for you to even be here now get the fuck out of here!" With that, the women ran at him and punched him in sending him high into the sky before he saw himself start to fade along with the ground that was below him. In the real world, the clock clicked at 7:45 a.m.

Sakura House 7:35 a.m.

Sakura had just finished eating her breakfast and was making her way up to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got to her bathroom, again she saw her mother walking out of the bathroom in nothing but her panties. Sakura was shocked but she did not say anything because she was in a hurry to go get Naruto and knowing him, he was still asleep at this time of day.

Three minutes of brushing her teeth, and then rinse her mouth out with water she turned off the water and the light. Grabbed her school bag off her desk, went downstairs, put her shoes on at the entranceway to their house, and said, "I am leaving now!"

Sakura jagged over to Naruto house, knocked on the door, and waited a minute before a young woman in her early 20s wearing nothing but a see through bra and panties had opened the door and shocking the hell out of Sakura. She had her mouth wide open and said, "Who the hell are you!" The woman looked at Sakura and spoke, "Don't tell me you are another one of Jiraya ladies because that would be so wrong."

Sakura mouth was wide open and loudly said, "HELL NO! Naruto is my boyfriend and not that old geezer!" The girl looked her over and said, "I can see what Naru-Chan sees in you but you are a bit lacking the breast department."

Sakura looked down at her chest, then looked up, and saw the women going back into what she would be Jiraya's room. The girl said while walking away, "You can come in, wake Naru-Chan up now, and make sure to lock the door when you leave. I don't want anyone walking in on us while I try to empty the long fire truck of its white goodies." With that, Sakura saw the door shut behind the girl and Sakura took off her shoes again to walk inside Naruto house when she noticed five pairs of female shoes at the entrance.

Sakura looked as pale at what she saw and what she was thinking of her when she walked into Jiraya room.

She quickly made her way to Naruto room, opened the door, and looked for Naruto only to spot him still sound of sleep in bed. She walked towards Naruto sleeping form and then decided to wake him up with a good hit to the head and said, "Wake up you idiot or you are going to be late for school again!"

Naruto woke from Sakura loud voice and from the pain coming from his head and he said, "Ow what was that for Sakura-Chan!" Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Well I wouldn't have had to if you were wake we have to leave in 15 minutes or we are going to be late!" Naruto then looked at the clock and then shouted, "Oh crap the old lady will kill me again if I am late today!"

With that Naruto quickly got up from the bed in a hurry and started to take off his pajamas right in front of Sakura who was beet red when she saw him take off his boxers causing some perverted thoughts in her head of hers and causing her to feel a damp feeling in her panties. Within 5 minutes, Naruto was fully dressed in his school uniform, which Naruto had received last night when Jiraya came home with five young women, which made him sick to his stomach. He then grabbed his school bag that he used from the school in America, turned around, and looked at Sakura.

Sakura gave him a weird look and said, "Naruto you are not allowed to take that school bag to our school you have to use the bag that was assigned to us by the school it is against school policy."

Naruto just looked at her and said, "Sakura I don't really care if I have the wrong school bag and all the school policy. You should know that I have always done things like that since I was little. Some of these rules are just lame all in order to make us the perfect person for the real world. In my time overseas, I have learned that they do not follow such rules over there. Anyways let us get going otherwise we will be late for school." As Naruto made his way of his bedroom door and started downstairs.

Sakura looked annoyed after what she had heard, started to follow him out of the room and started to make her way down the stairs. She was annoyed because Naruto would just ignore what she had said to him and when she was trying to save him from having to deal with the student council president at their school and she did not like people who did not follow the rules that they set at their school.

She had a rumor that the student council was friends with another student council president and she had heard the name was Misaki Ayuzawa. When they reached the entranceway Naruto put his shoes followed with Sakura putting her on next. Naruto opened the door and let Sakura walk out first and then he followed without saying goodbye because he knew Jiraya would not care with so many women over. As they were making their way to the street, they heard someone call out their names.

They turned around to catch Sakurai walking towards them with a bathrobe on walking towards them with two box lunches. When she reached to two she said, "Sakura you forgot to bring these with you today after you went through making them all last night. You were in such a hurry to leave to go see your Naruto-Kun that you forgot about them. Making him lunches already you sly girl going to with such a bold strategy! That is my girl!"

Sakura was blushing at her mother words and that she totally forgot to bring the lunches with her for Naruto and herself. Then she said, "Thank you Mom. I have no idea what you are talking about mom! Anyways Naruto and I are going to be late and before we go, you may want to get inside before Jiraya tries to put the moves on you since he already has five 20 year olds over at Naruto. Bye Mom!"

Sakura quickly put the lunches in her school bag and then looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:05 a.m. and that class started in 25 minutes. Therefore, she closed her bag, grabbed Naruto wrist, and started to pull him in the direction of the school saying, "Hurry up Naruto or we are going to be late and then we are both dead."

Leaving her mother out on the side walk and she turned towards Naruto house and had an evil smirk on her face before sending a text message to Tsunade and decided she would go get dressed before breaking up Jiraya female orgy and knocking some brain cells back into his head.

* * *

Here is a small update. I will try and put more up with some free time I will get after two of my classes are out of the way this semester.

Also I need some ideas on some events, social interacts between characters, some raw ideas to get past some of my writing block. Really need some ideas for how the fangirls are going to be and how to make Sakura in character with all the girls.


	14. Arrival at School

I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the long long over due update I have been busy the last two years and had the longest writer block and work left me too tired to write with my long 10 hrs shifts and the hoildays. Any way I have got some ideas and I know there might be grammer errors bc I havent written in so long so bare with me as I will fix them. This chapter isnt really long as I just want to get back into the writing again.

Chapter 14: Arrival at School and Groundshaking Pophecy

Konoha High School 7:45 a.m.

Naruto and Sakura had just safely made it to school with 5 minutes to spare mainly due to Sakura pulling Naruto the entire way there. They had just crossed the threshold of the school gate with no student president anywhere in sight today she let out a sigh of relief she had held since Naruto refused to take his school bag assigned to him by the school.

Sakura let go of Naruto hand which was now pale white from how hard Sakura was holding his hand and she said, "Naruto I better not have to drag you to school every morning like I did today." Naruto had heard what she had said while he was still rubbing his hand that hurt from her iron-handed grip and he looked at her and said "But Sakura you know I don't like waking up early in the morning plus I remember a certain someone didn't want to wake up after one of are sessions and was saying nau..."

Naruto was cut short as a he received a hard blow to the head from a very angry and embarrassed Sakura as her face was red as she shouted "NARUTO! DON'T GO SAYING THAT STUFF ON SCHOOL GROUNDS YOU BAKA! After releasing her anger she looked to where Naruto was standing before only to find that he was not in her field of vison after looking to her right and left she heard some moment by her feet to see Naruto on the ground with anime like circles in his eyes and mumbling "Tht relly herd Sak-chan. I can sea the prety stars in the night sky."

Sakura quickly kneel down to Naruto to see if he was ok as she didn't mean to hit him as hard as she did "Naruto you okay?" as she moved her hands to rub his head where she had hit him. It took a minute or two for Naruto was seeing clearly and could talk normally.

Sakura helped Naruto to his feet and made sure he could stand before she let go of his back and with a pout on his face he said, "Ouch my head still hurts why you hit me so hard Sakura-Chan." Sakura while still close to him turned to her head to he could hear a hmpt followed by "That what you get for saying stuff like that in public and I didn't mean to hit you as hard as I did but from now on please don't say that stuff at school and can you please try to be bit more aware and motivated in the mornings so I don't have to drag you like I did today."

Naruto while still holding his head nodded in a yes motion. As he turned to start walking towards the school building he could hear Sakura come up right behind him approaching him from her right side to walk beside him as they entered the school building main entrance.

Jiraya House 7:40 a.m.

Jiraya was awoken to sound of his cell phone and quickly and quietly moved about in the bed with the five 20 year olds that were either nude or half-naked after successfully getting out of bed without waking almost like a ninja he reached for his phone and clicked the accept button on his phone to start the connection with said caller. He then walked to the door and quietly closed the door behind him. "Hello this Jiraya the hermit who is this?"

The line was quiet for a minute before he heard a voice he didn't recognize on the other end. "The doorway to the nine gems from distance past have started to awaken around the world and with it comes the seeker of death long hidden from the world to complete a never-ending dream that was shattered along time ago by Child of the Prophecy and the pink medic many times ago. They will seek the gems and awaken the sleeping beasts within and call forth the ten tail to end life of humanity for the seeker of death as long for it with his glowing everlasting eyes of hate. He shall seek his missing half that had died by the hands of the two and be complete. Your group must stop this at all cost from happening for you are Jiraya the Toad Sage Hermit in this time and then as well. He spoke greatly of you in then and since you are the same as he was."

Jiraya at this point was stunned he didn't know of anyone who had heard of their group and knew of the nine gems aside from the enemy group which Akatsuki the name of the group that he was trying to protect Naruto from for when they wanted to use him access information about the jewel that Minato and his wife had discovered at the ruins right outside of the city 12 months before Naruto was born and the sudden disappearance of the gem 10 months before Oct 10.

But was really news breaking was the information of this so called Child of the Prophecy and a pink medic and this so called ten tailed beast and whoever this reaper of death was and it missing half whatever did that mean.

Jiraya finally found his voice " Who are you and how do you know all this?" The line was quiet for a second before it answer. "Just call me Haru and I have existed for a very long time on this rock I was blessed with very long life and have continued to watch over this world and seek out the reaper of death."

Jiraya assumed that Haru was just a false name but if this man was telling the truth then things were going to get very bad real soon but he didn't get what the awakening of the missing gems had to do with all this. So he then said, "What is the awakening of the gems have to do with this and what do you mean the ten tails? Answer me!"

The "Haru" spoke, "I can't tell you anything about the ten tails for you to uncover that legend for yourselves and the gems are root of all this. The times connecting the gems will create time slips with the current times and the past will leak to the clicking of your clocks. They shall appear at times at the blink of an eye and back again recreating holes in daily life of the said creators of the gems since they are linked to them beware and watch over them. " Right before the phone line went dead Jiraya thought he had heard the first bell of a school building in the background.

Jiraya was mind blown for the first time since Minato discovery 15 years ago as he dropped the cell phone as it fell to the floor. Just then the door to house opened and a very angry Tsunade came running into the house with a very angry expression on her face and turned beat red at the sight of a full nude Jiraya enraged her more as she aimed for his stomach and he ended a world of pain at the hands of said women. Sakurai who was listening to music thought she could hear screaming and then went back to washing dishes while singing to Spirit Inspiration from the OP of Zetsuen no Tempest.

Konoha 7:48 a.m.

A lone figure hung up his phone as he looked at the school as two figures moved to enter the school building one was a teenage girl with pink hair and the other was a teenage boy still rubbing his head. He was started laughing at what he say 3 minutes ago by the couple. After a minute he entered the building and said,"This will make things more interesting and Naruto watch out for those fangirls waiting inside the building.

Hope you liked this short chapter hopefully the rest soon to come if I have free time after studying and work I will write some more when I get the chance.


End file.
